Blue Eyed Girl
by pinksparklypixie
Summary: Tyler lost her parents when she was 5. Now she lives with the Cullens and Hales. How will everything turn out for Tyler and her new family? Not the best summary, but better story inside I think so . Rated m just in case. OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**This is my first story so please be nice about it.**

**Okay Tyler is 5 years old and everyone else are their age in Twilight ******** Review and tell me what you think.**

**I Do not own Twilight. I wish I did though :) **

My life couldn't be any awesome. I have a perfect family, well now. I have 3 sisters Bella, Alice and Rosalie, 3 brothers Edward, Emmett and Jasper and 2 perfect parents Carlisle and Esme. But the weird thing about my family is that they are vampires and I'm a human. It's sometimes hard for Jasper to stay in control. They say that my blood is like Bella's when she was human. Anyways I'm Tyler and I'm 15. I know it's a guy's name, but I have nicknames, which I love. Oh you're probably wondering how I became the Cullens and Hales daughter and sister. I can't remember everything, but I remember some stuff.

­­

TPOV age 5

I was waiting for my mommy and daddy outside of my school. Oh today I started kindergartner. It's cool, but I'm a very shy person so I don't have any friends. I saw mommy's car in the parking lot. "Look both ways, Tyler before crossing!" I heard mommy yell. I look both ways twice just in case. I ran to mommy's arms. "Hi Tyler how was school?" Mommy asked. "It was okay." I said. "Okay did you meet anyone new?" Daddy asked. "Um yeah. His name was Kyle." I lied "Oh that's good. I thought you were too shy to meet any friends." Mommy said. "If course not." I hate lying to mommy and daddy, but I wanted them to be happy.

We were driving home when we crashed hard into somebody's car. I hit my head on the seat. "Ouchie." I rubbed my forehead. I unbuckle my seatbelt. "Mommy" I shook mommy's shoulder a little. "Daddy." I did the same thing I did to mommy, but they both didn't move. "Mommy wake up." I cried. "Mommy. Daddy." I cried. I leaned back in my seat. I laid down on the seat. I cried. I don't know what's wrong with mommy and daddy, but maybe they were asleep. So I fell asleep like mommy and daddy.

EPOV

"Hey Carlisle. What's up?" I asked. "Oh um there's a little girl who just lost her parents, but her thinks that their asleep so I have to go to the hospital to check on her to see if she's okay." I heard footsteps coming the stairs. "Can I go?" Alice asked. "Um sure." "Why don't we all go?" Rosalie said from the living room. "Sure why not." Carlisle said.

Bella and I took my Volvo while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett took Emmett's Jeep. "I wonder if the little girl is going to okay." Bella said. "I bet she's not. She just lost her parents, Bell." "I know, but she has no to live with. She's in a world alone." "Yes I know that, but we can't do anything about it." I said. "Okay you're right." She said. "I'm always right." I laughed. "Ha-ha." She said.

We all arrived at the hospital. When we walked the room where Carlisle put the little girl. Esme has a little girl in her arms. The little girl was shaking in Esme chest. She was probably crying. Rosalie walked over to Esme. The little girl looks up at Rosalie. She looked kind of scared of Rosalie. _She's the prettiest person I ever seen _She thought Rosalie was pretty, of course a lot of people thought Rosalie was the pretties thing they ever seen.

Rosalie had the little girl in her arms now. Rosalie walked over to us. "Hey guys this is Tyler." Rosalie said. "Hi Tyler, I'm Alice." Alice said. "Hi." She was shy I can tell. "Tyler this is Jasper." Alice said pointing to Jasper. She looked at Jasper. She hid behind Rosalie's hair. "It's okay Tyler he's not going to hurt you." I laughed a little. "Who's that?" Tyler asked to point to Emmett. _He's big. He looks like a bear._ Tyler thought. "Oh that's Emmett. He may be big, but he's a big teddy bear." It's so true. Emmett is a big softy. Tyler giggled. "That guy with the brownish color hair is Edward and the girl standing next to him is Bella."

Rosalie put Tyler down. She ran to Bella. "Hi." She said. "Hi." Bella said. Tyler looks at me. She smiles. Okay? "Edward you have pretty hair." She said. I laughed a little. "Thank you Tyler." I kneeled down. "Tyler you're a very pretty girl." She blushed. "Thanks." She just likes Bella when she was human.

Tyler turns around and looks at Emmett. She walks over to him. "Wow you do look like a bear." Tyler said. Everyone even Emmett laughs. "Well thank you, squirt." Emmett said. She raises her arms up, telling Emmett she want him to lift her up. Emmett lifts her up and holds her in his arms. "Remember to be gentle with her." Rosalie reminds Emmett. "I will, Rose." Emmett said. "I like you Emmett." She said. "I like you too Tyler." Emmett said. "So Emmett is this your family?" Tyler asked. "Yes. Alice and Jasper are together. Rose and I are together. Edward and Bella are together. Alice and Edward are my siblings. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Bella is my sister-in-law." Emmett explained. "Wow you have a big family. I wish I had family." She cried. "Oh Squirt don't cry." "I want my mommy." She cried.

Esme walked over to Emmett. "Come here, honey." Emmett hands Tyler to Esme. "It's okay." Esme trying to calm Tyler. "I want my mommy." Tyler said again. I felt sorry for Tyler. She has no one to live with. She doesn't have her parents. Esme walks to Carlisle's office.

EsPOV

I knocked on Carlisle's door. "Come in." I walked in. "Carlisle we can't have Tyler live with people she doesn't know." I said. "What do you mean?" Carlisle said. I put Tyler on the ground. "Honey why don't you go see Rosalie?" "Okay." Tyler walks out of the room. "Well Carlisle the kids already introduced themselves to Tyler and she really likes them a lot." I explained to Carlisle. "I don't know Esme. Do you think it's a good idea?" "I think it's a good idea. Rosalie's close to her." "Rosalie?" "Yeah, she was the first one who walk up to Tyler. Tyler really likes Rose." "Well I like the idea, let's see what Tyler and the kids think?" I smiled.

Carlisle and I walk over to the kids. "So Esme was think maybe we adopt Tyler since she likes all of you." Carlisle started to explain, "What adopt Tyler?" Alice asked. "Yes, you guys like her and she seems to like you guys back." Carlisle continued. "I like the idea." Emmett said. "Yeah me too." Alice said. "Bella?" I said. "Yeah it would be cool to have a little sister." "Edward?" Carlisle said. "Yeah sure." "Don't you think it a little risky?" Jasper asked. "Well if we could do last time than we can do it this time." I said. "Okay I'm okay with it." Jasper said.

RPOV

"I love the idea Esme." I said with excited. "So does that mean I get to live you guys?" Tyler asked. Tyler was in my arms. "Yes hon." Esme said. She smiled. Esme smiled back at her. "Are you ready to go to your new home, Ty?" I asked. "Yeah." "Okay let's go." "Rose." I turned around. "She can't ride in the Jeep with you." Esme said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because there's no seatbelts and you know how Emmett drives." Esme said. I look at Tyler. "Okay. Ty you're going to ride with Esme, okay baby." I said. "No I want to ride with you and Emmett." Tyler pouted. "Maybe when you're older, okay." I said. " No!" Tyler yelled. "Ty do you want to me ride with you?" I asked. "Please." Tyler pleased. "Okay." I smiled. "Wait babe what about me?" Emmett asked. "I wish I can go with you, but Ty wants me to go with her." I said. Emmett turns to Esme. "Please Esme can Ty come with me." Emmett begged. "Fine only this time." Esme gave in. "Sweet!" Emmett yelled. Ty covered her ears and giggled. I love the sound of children laughter. "But I want her in the back with Alice and Jasper." "You got it, Esme." Emmett said.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I walked to the Jeep. Alice was the first one in the jeep. "Okay, Rose." Alice said. I hand Ty to Alice. Alice puts Ty on her lap. Jasper jumps in. Emmett and I jump as well. I turn around. "You okay, Ty?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. "Okay." I turn back around. "Okay Em."

**I hope you liked it. I will have the next chapter when I get 15 reviews. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Okay here's the second chapter.**

**I still do not own Twilight and I still wish I did ******

**­­­­­­­­**

**JPOV**

Tyler was sitting on Alice, which means that she was right next to me. God her blood smelled so good. I don't know how Alice can be so control. But if I tried to bit her Rose will kill me.

We got to the house. Tyler's mouth hung up. She was probably surprise how big our house was or should I say her new house. "Wow is this our house?" Tyler asked. Alice giggled. "Silly it's your house too." Alice said. Tyler's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked. "Of course Ty." Emmett answered. **(Sorry if Jasper's point of view is short)**

**EmPOV**

I love Tyler she's so cute and Rose seem to be very close to her. When Esme, Carlisle Edward and Bella got at the house. Esme came up to Tyler. I know Ty is the first kid that lives in our house but Esme want to Tyler to call her mom. Tyler nodded. I knew that she was going to have give use to that.

Tyler ran to me. "Emmy." "What's up squirt?" I asked. "Emmy." She said again. "What?" Ty lifts her arms up. "I want up Emmy." "Okay squirt." I lift up Tyler in my arms. Tyler gave to a hug and kissed my cheek. "Emmy you're cold." "Well that's because we're standing outside." "Yeah maybe that's why." She said with a little giggle. "Why we go inside." I said. "Okay can we play a game?" She asked. "Sure. What game?" I asked. "I don't know what kind of games do you have?" She asked. "We have Wii games, X box 360 games, Playstation 3 games, and Playstation 2 games." "Wow do you have DDR?" She asked. "Duh." I said. "I want to play that." "Okay let's go." I put her down and we run inside.

So we played DDR 5 times and Tyler got higher scores than me. "I won again." Tyler rubbed in my face. "Oh yeah I know I game where I can win." I said. "Oh really. What game?" She asked. "This game." I start tickling her. She fell the ground laughed. "Emmy stop." She laughed. "Not until you say I win." I continue to tickle Tyler. "Okay you win." I stop tickling her. "That's right I win."

Ty was still laughing on the floor. "What so funny I stopped tickling you?" I asked. "You acted like me." She giggled. "I acted like 6 years old." "I'm 5." "Okay a 5 year old." "Yeah." I pretend to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Emmy." "It's okay Ty." She got up and hugged my leg. "No it's not okay." "No it's okay squirt." "But I hurt your feels and mommy said it's not nice to call people names, make fun of them, or hurt their feels. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked. "Now that you think of it, maybe a real hug." "Okay." I lift her up in my arms and hug her. Ty kiss my cheek. "Feel better?" She asked. "Much better. Thank you Ty." "Ty?" Rose called out. "Yes." Ty answered. "Time for bed." Rose said. "Do I have to?" She asked. "It's getting late." Rose said. "Okay Rosie." I hand Ty to Rose. "Say good night to Emmett." "Night Emmy." "Night Ty." Rose walks upstairs with Ty. Man I never been that close with human kids, but Ty's different. "Wow Em." I turn around. It was Edward. "What?" "Ty really likes you." "Well I like her too. I never so close with kids." "I've noticed." "Yeah. Night Edward." "See'ya." "Eddie." Tyler yelled. I laughed. "Shut up Emmy." He said Emmy with a little kid's voice. "Hey it's not nice to make of people." "Okay." He smiled and walks upstairs.

**EPOV**

I walked upstairs. I saw Tyler in Rose and Emmett's room laying their bed. I felt bad for Ty. She doesn't know what they did on that bed. "Don't worry Carlisle got another bed." Rose said. "That's a good thing." "Shut up Edward." I walk over to Ty. "Eddie." "Yeah?" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Night Eddie." I smiled. "Night Ty." She lies back down. I kissed her cheek. She smiled at me.

I'm really going to like Ty. She's really sweet. She's also close to Emmett, Rose and me. Hopefully Jasper will get close with her too. I mean I know Alice and Tyler are going to close, I can see it now. Alice taking Ty shopping for outfits, shoes, toys, games, everything.

I walked to my room where Bella was reading a book. I sighed with a smile. "What are you so happy about?" She asked. "Oh Ty." "What about her?" "Well she makes everyone smile." "Well she is the first human kid that has lived with us and you know how Rose and Esme are with Tyler?" "Yeah I know that because Esme lost her child and Rose never had a child before." "Exactly." "And what about you?" "I'm happy that I have Renesmee who's with Jacob right now." "I know. Hey maybe Ty would like Nessie oh I mean Renesmee." "Of course she will, but she younger than Renesmee." "I know, but Ty a little shy." "How do you know?" "Oh when Rose walked up to her at the hospital she kind of moved away from Rose a little." "Oh. Well I like your idea." "Great call Jake and tell him to bring Renesmee over tomorrow morning." "I will."

Now Ty has a new friend. Maybe even two. I know that Renesmee was older than Tyler, but I know that Nessie will love Ty like a little sister. Nessie is very protective of her family and since Ty was now part of the family; Nessie will protective Ty. I hope.

**JBPov (Jake)**

Bella call last night telling me to bring Nessie home so she can meet someone. I don't know Nessie going to meet Bella didn't tell me. Bella did tell me that Nessie was going to love the person she going to meet.

"Jake what did my mom want?" Nessie asked. She was getting older. She looks like a 15 years, but she's 10. "Oh she wants you to meet someone at the home." I told her. "Oh not again." Nessie said. "What not again?" I asked. "My mom probably wants me to meet more vampires." She said. "Maybe. I think we should go." "All right. Let me get my bag." Nessie walks to my room and grabs her bag.

I drove to the Cullens place. Man it's still a great place. Bella and Edward were standing outside. I guess they were waiting for we. Nessie and I got out of the car. Bella walks over to Nessie hugs her. "Hi mom." "Hi Renesmee, how are you?" Bella asked. "Pretty good." "That's good." "So who do you want to meet?" Nessie asked. "Oh you're going to love her. She's so adorable." "Mom please don't tell me she's a vampire." "No she's human." Nessie had a confused look on her face. She turns to Edward. "Dad?" "She's human." Nessie breathes in. "Oh my gosh she is." Bella nods.

We walk inside. Blonde was on the floor in the living room. Why was she on the floor? When we got closer in the living room. Nessie and I saw a little girl. She looked like she was 5 or 6. She had curly brown hair. It kind of looked like Emmett's hair. Wait Blonde can't have kids, can she? Edward shook his head. "What?" I asked. "That's not Emmett and Rose's kid." "Then who is she?" I asked. "This is Tyler. Her parents on kill in a car accident yesterday and Esme didn't want her to go with a family that she didn't know so we adopt her. She's very close wit Rose and Emmett. Like they were her parents." Edward explained. "Aww." Nessie felt bad for Tyler.

Nessie walks over to Rose and Tyler. Tyler looks up. She moves closer to Rose. "It's okay baby. This is Renesmee my niece." Rose said. "But you an call me Nessie." Nessie said. "I like your name?" Tyler said quietly. "She's a little shy." Edward said. "So Tyler how old you?" Nessie said. "5." She still said quietly. "Wow 5. I'm 15." Nessie lied. "You're 10 years older than me." Tyler said. What the hell a kindergartner can figure out math. "Yeah and wow you know math." Nessie said. "Yeah Rosie is teaching me." Everyone looks at Blonde. "What?" Blonde said. "You're teaching her 3 grade math." Bella said. "Yeah. She's really good at it and I'm teaching her reading and writing." "Why she's in kindergarten?" I asked. "Well we can't put she back in the school she was in so Esme is going to home school her." Blonde explained. "Until when?" Nessie asked. "I don't know." Blonde said.

Nessie was talking to Tyler. Tyler seems to get close with Nessie. Tyler was telling Nessie everything about herself. She was an only child, she's 5, and her parents were killed in a car accident like my mom. I felt bad for Tyler; she lost both of her parents. I walked over to Nessie and Tyler. "Hey Tyler." "Hi." "I'm Jacob, I heard you lost your parents." She nods. "I lost my mom in car accident, too." "Really?" I nod. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's okay. I'm sorry for you." "Everyone here is, too" I laughed a little. "Can I call you Jakey?" Tyler asked. "You can call me whatever you want." I said. "Okay." She smiles. I smile back at her. "I think we should go." Nessie said. "Why so early?" Tyler asked. "Well Jake and I have thing we have to do. But if it's okay with Carlisle and Esme maybe we can come and visit tomorrow." "Of course, but don't you have school tomorrow?" Tyler asked. "I do, but maybe after school." "Okay. I'll go ask."

Tyler got off the floor and ran in the kitchen. 2 seconds later she comes back. "She said it's okay with her." "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Ty." Nessie said. "Okay, Ness." "Bye, Ty." Nessie got up and hugged Tyler. "Bye Ness. Bye Jakey." "See'ya Ty." Tyler walks over and hugs my leg. She let's go. Nessie and I say bye to Bella and Edward.

"I think Ty is so cute and she's very smart." Nessie said on the way home. "That's because Rose taught her." I said. "No she said her parents and her old teacher said that she was the smartest in her class." "But she's in kindergarten, how can she be smarter than other kindergartens?" "I don't know, but she is. I really like her." "Yeah."


	3. Author

**Okay I will add chapter 2 today because I finished it already.**

**Oh on Friday night I went to Twilight release party. It was awesome. I bought my laptop with me so when I got the movie. So when I got the movie I started watching the movie in my car. I started freaking out when I got it. I was screaming, jumping, screaming more and jumping more. I love twilight. ******


	4. Chapter 3

**I still don't own twilight. I wish I did. ******** But that okay because I can make this story if it wasn't for Twilight ******

**NPOV (Nessie or Renesmee)**

So Jake and I met Tyler. She so cute. Jake told Seth about her. Seth said he want to meet her. I knew that Seth was going to like her. Everyone seems to like her. I think that Seth is going to imprint her when he sees her. I bet if Jake weren't imprinted on me her would imprint on her that fast.

The next day Seth drove me to my house. He was so excited to meet Tyler. "So you think that Tyler will like me?" Seth asked. "Seth of course she will." I said. "Okay sorry for asking for the third time." Seth said, "Seth it's okay you're just nervous." I said. "Yeah I was just thinking maybe she won't like me." Seth said. "Seth stop worry so much. She'll like you right away." I said trying to calm down Seth. "Okay."

We got to the house. I got out of the car. Walked quickly to Seth's side. "Come on Seth." I said. "Okay hold on." Seth said. Seth got out. I grabbed his arm and walked quickly to the door. "Ty!" I yelled. I heard her coming downstairs. "Ness!" She ran to me. I gave her a big hug. "Tyler this is Seth mine and Jake's friend." Seth was just staring at her. I knew he was imprinting her. "Seth." I said. "Oh sorry. Hi Tyler." Seth said. "Hi." She blushed.

"Um Nessie can I talk to you real quick." Seth said. "Sure." I said. "Okay I think you're right." "About what?" I asked. "About me imprinting on Tyler. It was like the world just stop because of her." Seth said. "Aww Seth." "What?" Seth asked. "That was really cute." I said. "Thanks." Seth smiled. "But Nessie do you think that Rosalie is going to be mad at me for imprinting on Tyler." Seth said. "Probably not, but they're going to be here in 5 seconds." I said.

"Man, school was awesome today." I heard Uncle Emmett booming voice. "Yeah I wonder why." Aunt Rosalie said. "Oh yeah that's because that guy was afraid of you Emmett." Aunt Alice said. "Yeah nice going Emmett." Mom said. Everyone started laughed. "Hey Everyone." I said. Everyone turned around. "Hey Nessie." Uncle Emmett said. "Hey Ness wait why do I smell dog?" Rosalie asked. "Oh I bought Seth over." I said. "Why?" Rosalie asked. "Oh because Jake was telling Seth all about Tyler and he wanted to meet Tyler. Oh Seth imprinted." I was about to finish. "Wait Seth imprinted on someone." Emmett said. "Yeah he imprinted…" I was trying to say. "Tyler." Dad said. "WHAT!" Rosalie said. "Um yeah." I said. "He imprinted squirt." Emmett said. "Wow that's great." Mom said. "Bella not helping." Rosalie said. "Babe calm down you're making Jasper a little moody." Emmett said. I giggled. "But." Rosalie said. "Babe why don't you go see Ty." Emmett said. "Fine." Rosalie said.

Rosalie walks inside the home. "Wow Rosalie is so mad." Emmett said. "Sorry I didn't mean to tell Rose that." I said. "No Nessie it's okay she'll be better later." Emmett said. "Okay well I think Seth and I should go. See'ya later guys." I said. "Are you sure, hon." Mom said. "Yeah. I have homework that I have to do anyways." I said. "Okay call me when you get home." Mom said. "I will. I love you." I said. "Love you too." Mom said.

I walked inside. Seth was talking to Tyler. She blushed every time Seth said something nice about her. I could tell that Tyler liked Seth a lot. "Umm Seth I think we should go now." I said. "Okay. Bye Ty." He winked at her. She giggles. "Bye Seth." Ty said. We walked outside to the car. "So how did Rose take it?" Seth asked. "Um not so well." I said. "I'm so sorry Nessie." Seth said. "Seth it's not your fault, it's mine." "Oh it's okay." Seth said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah I'm sure." "Okay."

**RPOV**

So Seth imprinted on Tyler. Well it's better than Jacob imprinting Tyler. I really hate Jacob. I think he should die, but that's kind of mean I guess. I don't want Tyler to know anything about us and what we are or what Jacob and Seth are. But I know she will find out when she older.

Tyler was reading a Dr. Seuss book on the couch. "Hey baby what are you reading?" I asked. "One fish two fish red fish blue fish." She answered. "You like that book, don't you?" I asked. "I love this book." She said. "You want to read it to me." "Sure I would love to." She always loves to show or read something to me.

Tyler read the whole book to me. "Rose can I call you mommy?" She asked. "Why baby?" I asked. "Because you're like a mom to me. I mean Esme is too, but you're both like moms to me." She smiles. "Aww thank you Ty." I was touched what Tyler said. "So mommy if that's okay." "Of course baby." She hugs me. "Mommy why are you so cold?" Oh no. _EDWARD!!! _"Well it's was cold outside and I forgot my jacket." "Oh but Emmy is cold too and he was wearing a jacket." _EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU I NEED YOU NOW. _"What Rose?" Edward asked. "Can I talk to you real quick?" "Um sure."

We walked to the kitchen so I can make Tyler a snack. "What Rose?" Edward asked. "Okay Tyler found out that Emmett and I very cold. It's hard to give her a stupid excuses." "Well I don't know what to tell you." "Can't we ask Esme and Carlisle if we can tell her what we are." "I think she's too young to know what we are." "Okay guess I should wear jackets for now on." "Yeah that's an idea." Edward said. "Okay thanks." "You're welcome. I don't know what I did, but okay." Edward said. I laughed. "You're such a loser, Edward." "Hey it's not nice to making fun of people." Edward laughed. "Edward you're vampire." "I know but it's not nice." Edward said. "I'm sorry." I walked off.

I walked back to the living room. "Hey Ty I have a snack for you." "Oh what is it?" She asked. "Peanut butter and honey sandwich with chocolate milk." "Yummy." "Okay let's go to the kitchen." "Okay."

We were in kitchen. I was watching Tyler eat her sandwich. Emmett was standing right behind Tyler. "No don't Emmett." I mouthed. "Hell yeah babe." He mouthed back. That didn't make sense. He got a little close. "BOOM!" He yelled. Tyler screams and drops her milk. Emmett starts laughed. Tyler starts crying. I walked over to her. "Good job Em. It's okay baby." "I'm sorry." Emmett finally decides to apologize. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Tyler while I clean up the mess." I went to go get the mop.

**TPOV**

Emmett scared me. I hate when people do that and then they laugh at me. A lot of boys at my old school did that to me a lot.

"Hey squirt I'm sorry for scary you." "You're not forgiven." "Why not?" "Because you hurt my feels and that's not nice." "I'm sorry squirt." "Go away" "But squirt." I pushed him away, but he wouldn't move. I decide to get up and leave. "Squirt." "Bye Em."

I walked upstairs. Alice's door was closed, but Alice was with Bella and Edward. I open the door. Jasper was sitting on the bed, reading. He looks up. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you." "No it's okay. Please come in." Jasper said.

I walked over to the bed. "What are you reading?" I asked. "Oh just an old book." "Oh." I said. "You seem upset." "Yeah." "What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh Emmy scared me and he laughed and hurt me feels." "Well Emmett does that to everyone." Jasper explained. "Well a lot of boys did that to me at my old school." I said. "Well maybe you should tell Emmett not to scary anymore." "Maybe later. Can I stay in here with you, Jazz." "Of course. I'm the only one you haven't hang out with." Jazz said. "Well that's because you're never here." "I'm sorry." I hugged him. "It's okay Jazz."

**JPOV**

I never still close with a child before. Tyler was different. She smells like Bella when she was a human, but I can stay in control. I'm not going to go through the same thing I did to Bella on her birthday.

A couple minute later. Tyler was laying on me. I didn't know if Tyler was asleep or awake. "Tyler." I whispered. No answer. "Tyler." I said a little loud. Still no answer. She's asleep. Oh great she's asleep. _Edward come and get Tyler please. _"Fine I'm coming." I heard Edward say from downstairs.

Edward knocked on my door. "Come in." "What's the problem?" Edward asked. "Tyler's asleep and I don't want to wake her up." "Okay fine." Edward picks her up. She groans. "Thanks Edward. " "You're welcome." He walks out of my room and to Rose and Emmett's room.

I could tell that Tyler liked me.

**EMPOV**

Tyler wasn't going to talk to me. She went to Jasper's room. Why didn't she go to Jasper? Jasper is always in his room or far away from Tyler. I'm always here for her, but now I had a make a bonehead move and laugh at her.

I sigh. I felt someone's arms around waist. "What's wrong, babe?" "Oh I'm just thinking about what I did to Tyler." "Em, she'll forgive you when she wakes up." "Are you sure?" She let go and walked in front of me. "Of course. Who can be mad at you for so long? You're her big teddy bear." "No I'm your big teddy bear." I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I love you Rosie." "Love you, too."


	5. Chapter 4

**TPOV (This is Tyler's dream) **

_I was in the woods around the house. I knew I was lost. The family gone and I was left with Seth and Jakey, but they didn't know I was out here. I wanted to get away from the guys for a while. They were playing Emmy's games and Jake was losing against Seth. They were so loud, that's why I left. _

_I heard twigs breaking behind me. "Seth. Jakey. Guys this isn't funny." Wait Seth and Jakey didn't know I was out here, so it can't be them. "Hello. Show yourself." The sound was getting closer. I'm afraid. It jumped in front of me. It's was Emmett. "Oh Emmy it was just you." He was smiling at me. His teeth were very shiny and white. "Of course it was I." "Emmy you're scaring me." "Don't be afraid of me I won't hurt you." He was walking closer toward me. "Emmy stop." He was looking at me like I was something to eat. _**(I had to put that line. Haha) **

_He was looking at my neck. Wait neck. He's a vampire. Daddy use to watch vampire watch movies and shows Like __Angel__. Is that why he and all the others are cold when it's warm outside, it that why they're so white. He can't be. I'm human and they haven't attacked me or drink my blood._

_I started running. "Hey Ty I just want to play." He shouted to me. I could hear Emmett behind me. "Tyler wait up." I screamed. Emmett ran in front of me. "Hello Tyler." He leaned forward to bite me. He was so close to me neck. He was about to bite when. _I screamed. I live in a house full of vampires.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Mommy walked in. "Baby what's wrong?" "Get away from me." "Baby don't say that." "Why? What if I did are you going to drink my blood." Mommy had a serious face. "What are you talking about Ty?" "I know you and the others are vampires." "How did you find out?" "I had a dream that Emmett was going to attack me in the woods around the house." Mommy sighed. She walked to the bed and sits on the left side of me. "So I'm right." "Yes, hon you're right. We are vampires." "Oh my gosh. I've been living with vampires." "And werewolves." "Wait who's a werewolf?" "Seth and Jake." "Seth's a werewolf." "Yes and he imprinted on you." "What does that mean?" "Means that you might be his soul mate when you're older." "You mean his lover." "Yes." "Is that why he so tall for age?" "Yes."

Now I know that Emmy is a vampire. Wait Emmy, I still have to apologize to him. "Where Emmy?" "He's downstairs watching TV." "Do you think he will forgive me?" "Of course baby." "Are you sure he will?" "Baby he was upset that you didn't forgive him the first time." "Oh." I looked down in my lap. "Do you want me to go get for you?" Rosie asked. "No I want to talk to. I promise to make it quick." "Okay, when you're done I want you in bed." "Okay." I kissed Rosie's cheek. "Love you mommy." "Love you too baby."

I walked downstairs. I brought my blanket with me. "Emmy! Emmy where are you!" I step on my blanket. I fell down the stairs until Emmett caught me. "Careful squirt." "I'm sorry Emmy. I'm sorry for yelling at you and telling you to leave me alone. I'm sorry for everything I did to you." Tears came down my cheeks. Emmett wiped my tears away with his giant thumbs. "Don't cry, squirt. I forgive you. I'm sorry for scaring you and then laughing at you." "I will always forgive you, Emmy." Emmy gave me a big bear hug. "Em can't…breathe." "Sorry." "It's okay. Maybe a gentle hug." "You got it." He put me down. I grabbed his hand. "Love you teddy bear." He laughed a little. "Love you too, squirt." I walked upstairs. "Emmy can you read me a story." "Sure why not." "Thank you."

Emmy read me my favorite book. One fish Two fish Red fish Blue fish by Dr. Seuss. I fell sleep in the middle of the book. I felt two cold lips kiss my forehead. "Sleep well, squirt." Emmy whispered in my ear. I smiled.

I woke up and Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosie, and Emmy went to school. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen. I sighed. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Mom asked. "Can we go see the others after school?" "Of course." "Awesome." Mom laughed. "What do you want for breakfast?" "How about chocolate chip pancakes." "You got it. Did you sleep well last night?" "Yes. I was happy that Emmy forgave me." "That's good."

"So how long have lived in Forks?" **(A/N I forgot that they moved back to forks. Sorry)** "For a long time, we moved, but we moved back because Bella wanted to see her father." Mom explained. "Is he dead?" "No he's alive." "Oh." "Maybe if you ask her maybe she will take you to see him." "Maybe." "So did Bella tell her dad that she was a vampire?" "Exactly Jacob told him. Bella was very mad at him for doing that. He also phased in front of Charlie, Bella's dad." "What do you mean phased?" "Oh he changed into a werewolf." "Oh. What's Seth like as a werewolf?" "Well he has sandy brown far." "Oh cool." I wonder if Seth and I might be lovers when I get older.

Seth is a nice guy. He's the only werewolf that was friends with a vampire. He cares about his sister Leah. I never met her, but she seems like a nice girl, when Seth tells me about her. Seth is also fun. When he came over, he gave me a piggyback ride. I had to stand on the couch, but Esme told me to get down before I hurt myself. So Seth gets on his knees. I told him to do that the first time, but no.

Today mommy taught me how to write a poem. I wrote three poems. One about my parents, the second one about Emmy, and the last about the Cullens and Hales. Mommy told me that all three of the poems were very good even for a 6 year old. I love writing poems. I wrote more poems.

I wrote one for daddy, his poem was about doctors. One for mommy (Esme), her was about how beautiful, helpful and nice she is. One of Jazzy, how he reminds me of a fox; sometimes shy and very furious. One for Alice, how I love her and she an awesome big sister. One for Bella, how Edward calls her a lamb and why it makes sense. One for Rosie, how beautiful she is. Another one for Emmy, how he is a awesome big strong brother.

Mommy drove me to the high school the kids go to. It wasn't that big like my school. I saw Emmy and Rosie holds hands walking to Rosie's red BMW. "Emmy!" I saw Emmett look around to find me. Rosie pointed to me. I ran to Emmy. We weren't that far away from they cars. Emmy caught me. "Hey squirt. How was your day?" Emmy asked. "Boring, but I did write a poem for you. I missed you." He laughed. " Oh you did." "Yeah mommy was teaching me how to today" "Cool I guess I'll have to read it when we get home." Mommy walked over to where Emmy, Rosie and I were. "Tyler what did I say about running across a parking lot." Mom said. "Not to." "Exactly." "I won't do it again." "That's right you won't." Rosie said.

I waited for Alice, Edward, Bella and Jasper. "What's taking so long?" "I don't know, but we can leave them." Emmy said. "Where are they?" "I don't know maybe you should go look for them in the school." "Can I?" Looking at mom. "Sure. Emmett go with her." "I was going to anyways."

Emmy and me whet inside the school. It's was bigger inside than outside. "This is what it looks like inside?" "Yup." "Wow. What are those?" Pointing to the boxes. "Those are lockers." "What are lockers?" "That where we put our stuff in. Like our books, backpack and everything else." "Cool.

I saw Jazzy, Alice, Bella, and Edward talking to someone. "Jazzy!" I saw Jazzy turn his head. He smiled at me. "Are you going to just stand there or you are going to ran to him?" Emmy asked. I ran in Jazzy's arms. "Hey Jazzy." "Hey Ty. Why are you so excited?" Jazzy asked. "How do you know that I'm excited?" "I can feel what you're feeling right now. Even Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett and one of Bella's old friends'." "Who's that?" "That's Angela. She went to school here." "Oh."

I walked to Alice. "And oh who's this?" Angela asked. "Oh this is Tyler." Bella said. "Hi Tyler I'm Angela." "Hi." I said quietly. "She's so cute." "Her parents died in a car accident not long ago." "Oh poor thing. Well it's good to see you again Bella, I hope to see you again. Nice to meet to you Tyler. See'ya guys later. Bye Tyler." "Bye." I still said quietly.

"Hey Ty, want to piggyback ride?" Alice asked. "I would love one." "Okay hip on." She bent down. I jumped on her back. "So how was your day, Ali?" "Really good. I saw you play dress up with Esme today." "Yeah then daddy came home and we play doctor and I was the doctor and I fixed up daddy. Then he has to go back to work. Then mommy taught how to write poems today" "Did you have fun?" "Yeah." "I also saw you playing dress up with Emmett today." "Really?" "Yeah. Maybe he want to play dress up when we get home." "I'll ask him." I jumped off Alice's back and ran to Emmy.

**APOV**

I saw Ty ask Emmett if he want to play dress up with her. He looked at me. "I hate you." He mouthed. "Love you too." I mouthed back. I knew he couldn't say no to Tyler's puppy dogface. No one could. It's so cute. It's hard to say no. Like one time she wanted to do Bella makeup for fun, Bella was about to say no when Tyler gave her the puppy dogface. Tyler did a great job on Bella, I was so proud of her. Even Rosalie was proud of Tyler. She is going to be a beautiful girl when she grows up. All the boys will be all over her when she goes to school.

**A/N**

**I'm going to write about Tyler 8****th**** birthday party, so that's 2 years. ******


	6. Chapter 5

**Why can't I own Twilight (Crying). Oh well at least a own this story. Yay ********! Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I'm happy she wrote Twilight because I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't for Stephenie. So Yay Stephenie ******

**BPOV**

Today is a very special day for Tyler. She was turning 8. Even if she doesn't have any friends, but that didn't stop Alice from having a party for Tyler. Which was a great idea, because Seth will come of course, Renesmee because she loves Ty and Jake loves Ty like a little sister.

"Alice don't think that this is over the top." I said. The whole house was decorated in pink. "Of course not, Bella. It's her 8th birthday party, so that's her second party here." Alice said. "Well she still doesn't have any friends. Well I mean she doesn't have that many friends." "I know, but she loves party. She loves her attention." "Fine whatever you say."

Rose and Emmett took Tyler out until Alice was done decorating. Rose and Emmett took her to the mall. Alice want Tyler to wear a very cute outfit for the party. Which doesn't make sense because Tyler has more outfit in her closet than I do. It's weird that Alice buys everything for Tyler. Toys, clothes, books, CDs well Edward gets that for her and Jasper gets Tyler the books. Emmett gets her new games for all the game systems we have.

Renesmee, Jake, Seth and Leah showed up, which I don't know why Leah is here. She hates us. She's probably here because Seth's here. "Hey mom." Renesmee said. "Hey Renesmee." I gave her a hug. "So where's Tyler?" Renesmee asked. "Oh she's with Rose and Emmett at the mall because Alice wanted her to wear a cute outfit for the party." "Why? She has a lot of clothes in her closet." Jake said. "That's what I was thinking." "So what do you want us to do?" Seth asked. "I guess wait. She'll be here in a couple of minutes." "Okay." Jake said.

**SPOV (Seth)**

Two minutes later Rosalie, Emmett and Tyler returned to from the mall. Tyler was wearing pink skinny jeans and a white shirt that looked like a shirt they wore in the 80s. I think she liked cute, but she always likes cute to me. "SETH!" Tyler ran to me. I bent down and gave Tyler a hug. "Happy birthday, Ty." "Thanks. You like my outfit?" She asked. "Of course." "I bought it today." She said. "I know. It's really cute." "We were going to buy a dress, but I wanted to wear skinny jean instead." "I also like your shoes." Tyler looked at her shoes. "Oh really. They're Vans and they're also new." "Ty you look like a skater." "Weird that's what Emmett said too." "Well it's true." Emmett said. I laughed.

Leah cleared her throat. "Oh Tyler is Leah. Leah this is Tyler." "Nice to meet you Tyler. Seth told me all about you." Tyler blushes. "Really?" Tyler asked. "Yeah, he can't stop talking about you." Leah said. "Well Seth told me about you. He says that you're a very protective big sister." "Sometimes. He told me that your parents were killed." Tyler looked down at her feet. "Oh I'm sorry." Leah said. "Oh no it's okay. I guess I'm just going to get over that my parents aren't here." "No don't do that. My dad died from a heart attack and I'll never forget him. Tyler your parents are still here, they're watching over you all the time." Tyler smiles. "Thanks Leah." Tyler said. "You're welcome, Tyler."

Alice took Tyler upstairs for a second. "So Seth you imprinted on her?" Leah asked. "Yeah." "Well I don't have a problem with it. I really like her. She's so cute and she kind of like Pixie and like a pixie." "Her name is Alice." "Whatever."

**TPOV**

Today was an awesome day today. Today is my birthday. I'm so excited. Alice invited Jakey, Seth and Nessie; Alice is also throwing me a party. Which to me doesn't make sense because I don't have any friends expect Jake, Nessie and Seth. But I still love parties.

Alice kicked me out of the house until she was done decorating the house. So Rosie and Emmy (yes I still call him Emmy) went to the mall because Alice wanted me to buy a new outfit for today. I tried to wear one of the outfit in my closet, but Alice said no; well yelled no because she was downstairs. I don't know why Alice makes such a big deal about an outfit.

"Tyler come on! We don't have all day!" Emmett yelled. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I growled. Wow I seriously need to stop hanging out with Emmy and Edward. I walked downstairs. "Okay I'm ready." "Finally." Emmett said. Rose hit his arm. "Emmett she's a girl." Rose said. "So." Emmett said. "Girls need time to get ready." "Whatever." Emmett said. "Okay are we going or are we going to talk about me being a girl?" "Oh right we're going because if we don't Alice will kick us out." Rose said. "Okay then let's go." Emmett said.

Rose, Emmett and I went to lot of stores because I couldn't decide what to wear. We went to Hot Topic to get the pink skinny jean that I saw on line. I also saw a cute that Rose said they wore in the 80s. I was going to ask how she knew, but then she was lived during the 80s. We went to Fashion Shoe wear. I saw these cute pink Vans that I really like. Rose said it was okay if I bought them.

I put my outfit on in the car. I was weird because Emmett was in the front, but he was driving; but still. "Emmett stop looking back here." "Hey I'm sorry. I have to." "God you're so gross." "Hey you're my sister." Emmett said. "Still." "Emmett just don't look. I'll tell you if someone is behind you." Rose said. "Fine." Emmett said. "Oh I got a better idea when we get to the house. I will change in the car and you guys stand outside of the car." I suggested. "I like that idea, squirt." Emmett said. "Thank you."

We arrived at the house. "Okay Tyler. We'll step out and you get changed." Rose said. "Alright." Emmy and Rose stepped out of the car. I changed real quickly so we could in the house faster. I saw Jake's car. It was a rabbit. It was pretty old. Anyways I put the clothes I was wearing in the bags and left them on the floor of the car. The front door was open. I saw Seth looking at me. I was happy to see him. "SETH!" I ran to him. "Happy Birthday, Ty." He said. "Thanks. You like my outfit?" "Of course." He said. "I bought it today." "I know. It's cute." "We were going to buy a dress, but I wanted skinny jean instead. "Really. Oh I like your shoes." I looked at my shoes. "They are Vans and they're new." "Ty you look like a skater." I giggled a little. "Weird that's what Emmy said." "Well it's true." Emmy said. Seth laughed.

I met Leah. I really like her. Bella said that she hates the Cullen family. I asked why. She said because they are vampires and Leah's family are werewolves. I wonder why the werewolves hate vampires. I wish they could get along. Just for one day. Like my birthday.

I got a lot of presents. I got video games for the game systems we have that were from Emmy. Books from Jazzy. An ipod from Edward because he knows I love listening to music, he also made a CD for me. Clothes from Alice of course. A bracelet from Seth. The bracelet had two werewolves' charms. One was Seth and other one was Jake. Nessie got me a necklace. It had a "T" on it. Mommy and Daddy got me a puppy. She was so cute. She was a yorkie and Chihuahua or a chorkie (ha-ha). **(A/n Pictures of all the gifts Tyler gets on profile)** I named her Pixie. Rose got a flower hairclip that her mother gave her when she was my age. "Why did you give me this?" "Because I want it to be passed on and this is very special to me." Rose explained. "Thanks Rose." I hugged her. "You're welcome, baby." Bella got me a camera, journal, and a scrapbook. I loved to take pictures when mommy and daddy were alive. "Thanks Bella." "You're welcome."

After I opened presents. We had cake, well Seth, Jake, Leah and I had cake. Mom make marble cake. Which if you don't know it's a chocolate and vanilla cake, and when you cut it. It's all swirly. It's so yummy; it's one of my favorite cakes. "Yummy cake, mom." "Thank you, honey." "Yeah Esme the cake is good. Great choice Ty." Seth said. "Thanks." I said. "Thank you Seth." Mom said.

After everything I did today I started getting tried. Everyone one was watching my favorite movie, Tinker bell. I heard Seth say that I remind him of one the pixies. I was sitting with Seth on loveseat. We were in the middle of the movie when I fell asleep. I didn't need a blanket to keep me warm. I had Seth to do that. I moved closer to Seth. I felt Seth's arms go around me.

Two minutes later it was cold. That was the moment I woke up. Jazzy was holding me. "Where's Seth?" I asked. "He had to go." "Go where?" "He had to go home." "Why?" "Well because it was getting late and Seth's mom wanted him home, but he did tell me to tell you to call him when you wake up." "One I didn't have his number and two I don't had a phone." Jazzy reached in his pocket and pulled out a pink LG slim enV2. "Weird I had this in my pocket all this time. It's not even mine. Maybe Edward knows whose' this belongs to. Edward!" Edward came out of nowhere. "Yo." "Do you know whose phone this is?" Showing Edward the phone. "Well it's not mine, Bella's, Alice's, Rose's, Emmett's or your. No I don't know. Maybe it's Tyler's new phone that Carlisle wanted to give her. Let me ask Carlisle." Edward lifted the living room and returned with Carlisle. "Hey Carlisle. I found a cell phone in my pocket and I don't know who it belongs to." "Well I bought a phone for Tyler, she old enough to have a cell phone. Just in case she goes out and not have us." "Are you serious?" "Dead serious." Edward and Jazzy chuckled. "Thanks dad." "You're welcome." Jazzy handed me my new phone. "It has all of our numbers and the house just in case something happens to you." Jazzy said. "This is so awesome."

**A/N Okay I started getting very bored of this chapter so I'm stopping right here. The next chapter is about Tyler's life in middle school. She started pretty late like Bella did when she was human. **


	7. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

Tyler was starting middle school today. Esme decided that Tyler was readying to start public school. I think it was a great idea.

Tyler was in her room looking for an outfit to wear. There were clothes everywhere. I heard her groan. "There's nothing to wear." She steps out of her closet. She jumps a little. "You scared me, Rose." I miss her call me mommy, but she grown up so. "Sorry." "I have nothing to wear today." "Yes you do. You just threw it everywhere." "I don't want to wear this stuff." "Ty, we just got you this stuff yesterday." "Okay, I can't find what I want to wear." "Okay about this." I pick up dark blue skinny jeans, green short sleeve shirt from American Eagle. "Hey that could work." I laughed a little. "Make it quick you don't want to be late for your first day." "Okay, thanks Rose." "You're welcome."

I walked downstairs. "Fine she decides what to wear, she was giving me a headache." I heard Alice say from the kitchen. "You're welcome, Alice." I walked to the kitchen where everyone else was. "I think that was a cute outfit you pick out, Rose." Alice said. "I know." "You okay, babe." Emmett said. "Yeah just fine." I heard Tyler come downstairs and run to the kitchen. "Okay what do you think?" She asked. She was wear the outfit a pick out and gray converses. "Prefect." Alice said. "Okay." "You ready Ty?" Esme asked. "Yeah. Just let me get my backpack."

Tyler had to go school before us. "I can't believe she starting school." Bella said. "Yeah I know. First she was little girl we all fell in love with and now she the beautiful little teenager who's starting middle school." Emmett said. I was going to cry. I want my little girl back.

**TPOV (age 13)**

Middle school was different from home school. Way different. But I when I got to my first class, I made my first friend who unfortunately was a guy. It kind of remember of the story that Bella told me about her when she started Forks high school. A lot guys were asking her out and being really nice to her. I felt like Bella today and maybe for the rest of my life.

"So how come never met you before?" Justin asked. The guy I met in my first class. "I was home schooled." "Oh." "Yeah." I smiled. "So why did you start middle school so late?" "Well my parents weren't sure if I should start public school." "Oh. Well it's a good thing you do." "Yeah it was."

Justin asked me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. Of course I said yes because well I didn't have anywhere to sit at lunch. All of Justin's friends were guys expect one. Her name is Obessa. I love her name. It's was Greek. It kind of remind of a Greek goddess. She was so sweet, just like Angela; Bella's friend from high school. "So how do you like middle school, Tyler?" Obessa asked. "It's great. I kind of like it." "That's great. I know we going to good friends. We have a lot in common." Obessa said. "Yeah we do." "So what class do you have next?" Obessa asked. "Um Trig" "I thought Trig was for high schoolers." "It is, but my sister is coming here to teach me." "Who's your sister?" Obessa takes a drink of her soda. "Um Bella Cullen." She spit her soda out all over the boys. "You live with the Cullens." "And Hales." "What's it like?" "It's awesome, but I don't care if they're rich and famous here. They're my family." "Hey you're that girl they adopt long ago. Because your parents died in a car accident, right." "Um yeah. I better go. See'ya guys later."

I walked to the library, where Bella was going to be. I walked inside. I was crying when I left Obessa at lunch. I didn't want people to think of me like that. I'm part of the Cullens and Hales family.

I saw Bella sitting with Edward at one of the tables in the library. "Hey Ty. What's wrong?" Bella asked. "It's nothing." "Did someone hurt you?" Edward asked. "No it's nothing." "Someone said nothing about the accident, didn't they?" Bella asked. I nodded. "I feel so different from the family." "Oh Tyler. Don't listen to them. They don't know everything about the real you." Edward said. "Okay." "Did you eat anything today at lunch?" Edward asked. "No I wasn't hungry." "Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked. "No. I'm kind of dizzy." "Do you want to go home after this?" Edward asked. "Yeah."

Bella taught me Trig. It wasn't that hard. Well for me because Esme taught me how to do trig. After that we went to the office to tell them that I wasn't feeling well. Of course they let me go home because Bella and Edward were my siblings.

When we back home. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jazz were home. "Great just my day." "What?" Edward asked. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" "Of course, but Alice had a vision that you were coming home early." Edward said. "Why?" "Don't know they come and go." Edward said.

Alice ran and gave me a hug. "Are you okay, Ty?" She asked. "I'm fine." I lied. "I saw a girl talk to you about the accident." Alice said. "Yeah so." "Well you probably got upset and lifted." Alice said. "What if I did?" "Ty, I just trying to help." Alice said. "Oh help. Alice it would help if you down it!" I ran inside, upstairs and to my room.

**EMPOV**

I never seem Ty get mad at Alice before. I know it's hard for Tyler to deal with the accident and living with us, but that happened 7 years ago. I'm surprise these kids remember; I mean they were probably the same as Tyler or maybe a little older. I don't blame Tyler for getting upset. That was he parents in that accident and she doesn't have anyone expect us with her.

I walked upstairs to Ty's room. I knocked on her door. "Squirt it's me, can I come in." "Sure." I heard her said. "Squirt you okay?" "Why do people keep asking me that? Do I look okay? People just have to bring up that problem that I'm trying to forget about, but they bring it up." "Tyler they don't know. I'm surprise they remember. But of course you're going to remember because you were there." She started crying. "Ty. Squirt I'm sorry for bring it up." "No it's okay. It's hard to forget what happen, Em." "I know what you mean?" "What do you mean?" "Well I remember happen to me when Carlisle changed me into a vampire." "What happened?" "Well I was hunting bears and I got attacked by a bear. I thought I was dead because an angel and she keep telling me that everything was going to be okay. Then there was burning. I thought I was going to hell, but the angel never lifted my side." "Who was your angel, Emmett?" "Rosalie." "She is an angel." "Yeah she is." I finally saw a smile on Tyler's face. "Thanks Emmy." "No problem, squirt." She hugged me. I miss the fun and hyper Tyler when she was little. Now she's sad boring Tyler. We have to get the real Tyler back.


	8. Chapter 7

**TPOV**

The next day I had to go back to school. I told mom if I could stay home with everyone else. Because they were going hunting today. But mom said I had to, so I can talk to Obessa about the accident and how I don't like to talk about.

I walked inside the school and I saw Odessa. "Hey Tyler!" I heard Obessa yelled. I turned around. "Hey Obessa." "Hey what happen yesterday?" "Oh I wasn't felling well so Bella took me home, sorry." "Oh it's okay. Hey I'm sorry for bring up the accident. I didn't that you don't like to talk about it. I should know my brother was in car accident." "I'm so sorry Obessa." "It's okay. He's alive, but he will never forget the accident so he doesn't drive my parents, his friends and his girlfriend drive him." "Well I'm not afraid of driving, but I don't like when my siblings drive." "Why?" "They're crazy drivers." Obessa and I laughed.

"So am I forgiven?" "Of course." "Okay, because I thought you wouldn't like me for bring "it" up." "No. I should have told you about it." "Okay." "So what did I miss yesterday?" "Nothing much. Justin was asking where you were." Obessa looked a little upset when she said that Justin was asking about me. "Hey Obessa do you like Justin?" "No I don't." I looked at her. "Really? Because it seem to me like you do." "Okay, if you don't tell him." "I was right. I could tell you like Justin." "How?" Obessa asked. "Well because you talk about him a lot, you were upset he asked about me, and you hang out with him a lot more than any of his friends do." "Is it that obvious?" "Of course." Obessa laughed. "Sorry I didn't know." She said. "It's okay. Anyways I like someone else." "Really who is he?" "Oh just a family friend." "So you know him forever?" "Well not forever but I know him." "Okay. Is he cute?" "Yeah. He has a cute boy face." "Cute. Does he know you like him?" "I think he does." "Well maybe he will soon." "Yeah me too."

I went Trigonometry in the library, since they don't have a classroom for it because I'm the only one who has it. Mom was going to put me in Geometry, but she said it would be to easy for me. They also didn't have a teacher, so Bella was the best in her class. Her teacher asked her if she want to teach me. Of course she said yes. Trigonometry is my third class. Science is my first, then history, lunch, language arts, and the weird thing is I don't stay long like the other students. I go home after language arts, don't ask why.

I was about to walk in the lunchroom went I saw a guy who looked like a 8th grader hanging out with a group of girls. He was pale like my family, looked like a super model, he was really hot and was very muscular. I wanted to talk to him, but since I'm not popular it would be weird for him. I just ignore him and continued to walk to my table.

"Hey guys." "Hey Ty, did you see they new guy today?" Hope asked, one of Obessa's friend and now mine. "I think I did. He was really hot." "Yeah." Hope said. "Then yes I saw him." "He's in my third period class. His name is James. He's just moved." Hope said. "OMG! He's coming over here." Obessa said. I turned around, Obessa was right he is coming. He stopped right next to me. "Hey you're Tyler Cullen, right?" James asked. I nodded. "Cool. Um can I talk to you real quick?" "Um sure."

James and I walked out of the lunchroom. "So." I said, "Oh right. Um you're taking Trigonometry, right?" "Yeah my sister is teaching me." "Well the office to ask you if your sister would teach me. My mom wanted me to learn trig." "Um yeah I can ask." "Thanks." He winked at me and walked away. "Weird."

I walked back to the table. "So what did he say?" Obessa asked. "He just wanted tell know if I'm taking trigonometry and he asked if he could take it too." "That's all?" Hope asked. "Yeah." "Weird I thought he was going to ask you out." Hope said. "Hope." Obessa and I said. "What?" Hope said. "He just moved here." Obessa said. "Well Ty just started and a lot of guys liked her from just looking at her. Oh and even if them don't know her they asked her out anyways." Hope explained.

"Really? How many guys asked you out Ty?" Obessa asked. "Well the guys on the football team, basketball team, baseball team, a lot of 8th graders, a lot 6th graders, and even in our grade." Hope and Obessa's mouth were wide open. "What?" I was confused. "And you turned them all down?" Hope asked. "Yeah." "TY ARE YOU CRAZY!" Hope yelled at me. "Excuse me." "Ty you turned all the guys who asked you out." "Yeah." "Why?" Hope asked. "Because I like someone." "Really? Does he go to this school?" She asked. "No he goes to school when reservation." "Oh so he lives in La Push." "Yeah." "Oh so he Indian?" "Yes Hope." "How do you know a guy who lives in La Push?" Hope asked. "Well my sister Bella's friends live in La Push and he comes to see her. He brings his friend with him." I smiled at the end. "Oh so you like Bella's friend's friend." "Yeah." "Is he hot?" Hope asked. "Hope!" "What?" She asked. "Enough with the questions" She blushed. "Sorry. Sometimes I fell left out." "Hope, we would tell you everything." Obessa said. "Thanks guys." "You're welcome." I said.

**A/N Okay this chapter was kinda boring if you're reading it. Sorry about that. Oh James, well I can't say anything about him. You're just going to have to wait and find out. ******


	9. Chapter 8

**TPOV**

I don't know why James just came up to me and asked me if he could take Trigonometry. I mean who would take Trigonometry in middle school. I mean I don't even know why I'm taking it. Maybe I should ask mom if I could take Algebra instead. Yeah I should so James can leave me alone.

"Mom I'm home." I yelled. "Hey Ty, how was school?" "Good, but can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it?" "Umm can I take Algebra instead of Trigonometry?" "Why honey?" She asked. "Well because a lot of kids are taking that and I want to take it in high school." "Yeah I think that's a good idea, Ty." "Really?" "Yeah I think that you should take Trigonometry in high school, so Bella doesn't have to teach you anymore." I hugged her. "Thanks, mom you're the best."

I walked upstairs and saw Alice standing at the top. "Hey Alice." "Who was that guy you were talking to at lunch?" She asked with an attitude. "James. Why?" "Well because I saw him very clearly." "But you can only see vampires clearly." I finally got what Alice was trying to tell me. "Yeah he's a vampire, Ty. Stay away from him." "What other visions did you have, Alice?" "Well I saw you lost in the woods. Don't ask why you were lost because I don't really know. Anyways then he shows up, you're happy someone finds you but you realize that he has red eyes instead in golden like ours and you run away from him, but attacks you and we were too late." Alice looked sad when she was done telling me her vision. I walked up to her and hugged her. "I promise I'll stay far away from Alice." "Good because I don't want anything to happen to my only little sister." I didn't want to lose my family. I already lost my parents and now I don't want to lose my new family. Alice let go of me and looked at me. "Ty you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Okay." Alice walks downstairs.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Hey squirt." I heard behind. I wiped the tear away. "Hey Em." "How was school?" "It was good." "That's all?" "Yeah. You know school. Learning, gossip, more learning, drama and more learning." I smiled trying to hide my sadness. "Wow you too. I thought drama and gossip was only in high school." "Nope it's in middle school, too." "Well you better get on homework." "Oh well I finished my homework at school." "When?" "During class." "What you do homework during class?" "Em when I'm done with my class work I do my homework so I don't with to do it at home." "Well Ty it is call homework." "I know, but the stuff that my teacher's give out easy stuff." "Okay I have to give you that." "Em the only reason why it's easy for you is because you lived long than me." "Good point." I smiled. "See'ya." I walked to my room.

When I walked in my room, something looked different. I don't know what it was, but was. I turn around and Edward was standing at the door. "Hey Ty." "Hey Edward. Is it just me or is that something different about my room?" I asked. "No something is different about your room. That's why I'm up here. I smelled something different in the house." "Oh." Edward was moving so fast I did see him. Oh yeah I forgot he was a vampire. Duh Tyler. My brain wasn't working right.

Edward was done then he went downstairs. I wonder what's going on. I was about to walk downstairs when Edward came back. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well someone was looking for something in your room. I don't know who it was, but you might be in danger." "Oh umm." "Ty it's okay we'll protect you, I promise." I wonder if it was James. He was acting a little different. "Who's James?" He asked. Crap I hate when he reads my mind. "Well sorry if your mind is so open." _Stop_ _that. _"I'm sorry." "Well if you want to know. He's a new guy at the school. Alice told me to stay away from him because he was a vampire." Edward growled. "Now what's wrong?" "I don't want my little sister to get hurt." I walked over to Edward and gave him a hug. "I promise to stay away from him." That's weird I make the same promise with Alice. But I have to keep my promise or they will lose me forever. I was scared that I would lose them. Even Seth. I know he's friends with vampires, but a vampire kills the girl he loves. Especially a bad vamp. I can't let this happen.

I was sitting at my deck reading, Vampire Dairies. I don't like reading it, but Jasper hasn't got me a new book since last week. I'm tried of reading this book. I mean it's a good book, but I read it twice now. _Edward_. "What Ty?" He said from his room. I don't know why he comes to his room when he has a house not far the main house. _Can you take me to Barnes and Noble? _"Right now." _Please. _"Fine." _Thanks Edward. You know you're the best brother ever._ "I thought Emmett was." _No, well yes. All three of you boys are the best brothers. _"Sure." _You are. _"Okay whatever, I'll be waiting outside for you." _Loser. _"I heard that." I laughed.

Edward drove me to Barnes and Noble. I love this store. I can always find a book I want, but the problem is with Jasper I can't find him. You would think he would be in history, but no. The boy is weird. He's all about history, but he's never in History.

I was about to go to the Teen section when I saw Justin. "Oh no." Edward turned around. "What?" "Let's go find a CD for Bella or something for Carlisle for father's day next week." "Why?" "Just go. Hurry." "Tyler!" I heard Justin yelled. "Never mind." "Hey Tyler." "Hey Justin." "Weird seeing you here." Justin said. "Yeah. Weird." "Who's this?" Justin pointed to Edward. "Oh Edward this is Justin, Justin this is Edward. Edward is my brother." "Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me sometime?" "Um I don't know Justin. I very busy next week, you know father's day. This week we're taking Edward out for his birthday. Sorry, maybe you should ask out Obessa. I know she wants to go out with you." "Um okay. Maybe some other time as friends." "Yeah sure." "Okay, well see'ya." "Bye." Justin walks away.

"You know that guy really likes you." Edward said. "Yeah, but I like him as friend and nothing more." "I wonder why." He smiled trying not to laugh. "Shut up Eddie." "Okay now that you're older you can stop calling me that." "Why you don't like it, Eddie." He growls. "Okay fine." "No it's something else." "What is it?" "Another vampire. Come on." "But I didn't get a book." Edward dragged me to the car. He got to the other side, started the car and drove home.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked. "That vampire that was in Barnes and Noble is following you." "Why?" "Because remember when we said that your blood is very sweet like Bella's when she was human and there was a guy trying to kill her, well same thing is happening to you." "But the guy who tried to kill Bella was James. The only guy I know who's a vampire goes to my school and his name is James." "That's not his real name. His name is Caleb. He's just like James." "So what are we suppose to do?" "I don't know. We have to tell the family."

We got home; Edward came to my side and got me out himself, pulled me into his arms and ran inside. "What's up Bro?" Emmett asked. "There was a vampire at Barnes and Noble. He wants Tyler." "What? You didn't tell me that." "Sorry, but yeah." "Well we can send her to La Push and the wolves can watch her." Alice said coming downstairs. "No I'm not sending her over with wolves." Rose said. "Babe we have to." Emmett said. "We have to call Carlisle and tell him what's going on." Bella said. "I'll call." Esme said.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Baby we're thinking what to do." Rose said. "About the vampire?" I asked. Alice nodded. "I don't want to leave you guys." I cried. "You have to, baby." Rose said. "Why can't I stay here?" "Squirt, it's too dangerous for you." Emmett said. "It's not fair." I sat down on the couch. I grabbed one of the pillows and started crying in it. "Baby why are you crying?" Rose asked. "I'm going to lose my family and it's all my fault." "Baby you're not going to lose us. We're strong family, I promise." I looked up at Rose. She smiled. I smiled a little.

"Squirt that was the fakest smile I ever saw." Emmett said. "Em, I have to agree with you." Jasper said. "There's only one way to make her smile for real." Edward said. "You guys wouldn't." They smiled. "No." I ran to the kitchen where Esme was, but Edward in front of me. I turned around and Jasper was there. I tried my left but Emmett was there. "That's not fair." "Who said that we were going to play fair?" Edward said. Jasper started tickling me. I laughed. Then Edward and Emmett joined in. I laughed so hard tears ran down my cheeks. I fell to the ground laughing, but the boys didn't stop. "Boys I think that's good." Esme said. They stopped. Emmett helped me up, but instead he gave me a big bear hug. "Emmett…can't…breathe." "Sorry."

Edward told Carlisle everything. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea for me to stay with the wolves in La Push. I didn't want to leave my family, but Jacob and the wolves were family too. I also didn't want anything to happen to them. I don't care if my family was strong; I just have a strong feeling that someone if going get hurt.

I went to my room. "Pixie." Where's Pixie?" "Pixie, where are you silly puppy?" I looked everywhere for her. But I didn't look in her hiding spot, which was my closet. I opened the door and I screamed. Everyone came. "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. "He… he… killed… Pix…Pixie." I cried. "That's it. This guy gone too far." Emmett said. "I'll call Jake and tell him what's going on." Bella said. "I'll pack her clothes." Alice said. I walked over to Rose. She picked me up. I cried in her shoulder. "It's okay, baby." "She's gone. She's…" "I know. I know." "Babe maybe she should stay with us in our room. For tonight." Emmett suggested. "Alright." Rose answered.

**RPOV**

I handed Tyler to Emmett, so I could get her pajamas, her favorite pillow and her favorite bear that Emmett got her. I walked out of her room and I saw Emmett was in our room calming Tyler down. He loved Tyler with all his heart. Like Tyler was his own daughter. "Baby I have your pajamas." She got up and walked to me and grabbed her pajamas. "Thanks Rose." I knew she was scared and sad right now. I would too. She walked to the bathroom to change. I saw Emmett's face was in his hands. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Baby what's wrong?" "It's Tyler. She's so upset and scared. I hate seeing her like this, it hurts me so much." "I know it does, baby." "And it… it fucking hurts!" He shouted.

"Emmy." We both looked up. Tyler looked very scared. "Come here, squirt." She walked slowly to Emmett's opened arms. "I'm sorry I'm hurting you so much, Emmy." "No, baby girl. It's not your fault." He said. "I feel like it is." Tyler cried. "It's never your fault." I said. "Yeah if a vampire is here trying to kill you, it's never your fault. It's the idiot who wants to kill a girl with a big family protecting her." She looked up at Emmett. She smiled. Emmett kissed her cheek.

She yawned. Emmett out Tyler under the covers and tucked her in. "Emmett don't forget her bear." I whispered. Emmett gave Tyler her bear. "Don't leave me, please." "Okay." Emmett walked to the other side and laid next to Tyler. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Emmett (Her teddy bear). Emmett kissed her forehead. "I love you, Tyler." I saw her smile. I walked out and to Alice's room.

**APOV**

I couldn't see anything. God, why now? I need to see what's going to happen. "Alice relax." Jasper said. "I can't. I need see if Tyler will be safe, but I can't see it." "Alice she's going to be with the wolves. That's why you can't see anything." "I know, but what if she escapes, Jazz." "She won't." "Come in Rose." "Um yeah sorry if I'm interrupting." "No, Alice was trying to see if Tyler is going to be safe in La Push, which she is." "Okay." "Where's Emmett?" I asked. "With Ty, she doesn't want him to leave her." "Well tomorrow we have to send her with the dogs." I said. Rose looked down. "I know." "Rose it will be okay." Jazz said.


	10. Chapter 9

**JPOV (Jake)**

Bella called me and told me that Tyler was in danger and they wanted her to be down her. I know Seth won't have a problem with that, but I don't know about Sam. Hopefully he won't freak out about this.

Seth and I drove to Cullen's house to pick up Tyler. Seth was a little excited to see Tyler again. He hasn't seen her in a while. "You think she's going be to okay?" "Yeah, but Bella said that a vampire killed her puppy, so don't be it up. She's still hurt." He nodded. "Is it the same vampire who's stalking her?" "Yeah." Seth growled. "Seth calm down." "Sorry Jake, but if that vampire tries to hurt her. I'll kill him myself." "Yeah." "I will." "I totally believe you, but what will Leah think." "I'm not a kid anymore, so she can't do anything." "Sure sure." "She can't." "Okay."

We arrived at their house. They were all outside on the pouch. Tyler was in the big bear looking one's arms. He whispered something in her ear. She looked at us. The big bear (Whatever his name was) put her down and she ran to Seth. Tyler started crying. Seth got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Tyler. She cried on his shoulder. I felt sorry for Tyler. She was so scared of what was happening.

I looked at the others. The big one looked like his was going to cry. Pixie well she was low, usually she's hyper and jumpy, but she wasn't. Blonde wasn't outside. Esme (I think that's her name) was in Carlisle's arms. The other blond wasn't outside either. Must be hard for everyone right now. Bella and Edward looked upset, too.

Carlisle walked over to me. "Jacob I want to thank you for this." "No problem. It must be hard for everyone." "Yeah. Jasper is somewhere. Too many emotions right now and Rose she thinks it's a bad idea for us to send Tyler with you. She doesn't trust you. Emmett well he doesn't want Tyler to go, but he does want to protect her." "Hmm." "Please protect her Jacob, we don't want to lose her." "You got it." "Thank you so much, Jacob." "Yeah."

**SPOV**

"Tyler why don't you go say bye to everyone before we leave." I said. "I can't." "Why not?" "Because I don't want them to feel upset anymore." "Please Ty, they'll know that you'll be safe with us." She nodded. She walks to Emmett. Who looked like he was in a lot pain? When Tyler was in his arms, he was shaking. I knew this was hard for him. He never been far away from Tyler before, but Tyler was only stay with us for couple of days then we're going to a private island for Edward's late birthday and father's day. I wish I could celebrate father's day with my dad.

When Tyler was done she slowly walked back to me. "You ready to go?" Jake asked. She nodded. "Alright." Jake walked to his car. I grabbed Tyler's hand and walked to the passengers' side. "Seth can I sit in the front with you?" She asked quietly. "Sure why not." I gave her a smile. She gave me a small smile. "It'll be okay, Ty. You'll be home in a couple of days." "Yeah I know." I got in and sat Tyler on my lap. Jake drove home.

Nessie was on Jake's pouch waiting for us. Jake got out and walked to Nessie. Tyler got out looked around. She hasn't been in La Push before. "You guys don't live that far from the beach, do you?" She asked. "No we don't. Maybe we could go to first beach." "Yeah sure." I grabbed her hand. She looked at our hands, then looked at me and smiled. We walked to the pouch. "Ty, I'm sorry for what happened." Nessie said. "It's okay. So who's house am I staying at?" "Well Seth asked his mom and she doesn't mind, so Seth's." Jake said. Tyler nodded. "Okay." "We're going hang out here for a while, then Jake and I have to go meet the pack in thirty minutes. Nessie will take you to Emily's house, then we'll meet you there." I explained. "Wait you're going to leave me." "I have to, but don't worry I'll come back." "But I don't want you to leave." Tyler cried. "Ty calm down it won't take too long, I promise." "Okay." "Okay come on, I bet Billy wants to meet the famous Tyler." I said. "Yeah probably, he keeps asking when she was coming when you guys were gone." Nessie said with a laugh.

We walked inside; Billy was in the kitchen. "Billy we're home." Jake said. "Is she here?" Billy asked. "Yeah dad." Billy roll to the living room. "Well she is cute, I'm Billy Jake's dad." "Nice to meet you." "Please make yourself at home." "Thank you."

I sat on the couch; Tyler followed me and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and my chin on her right shoulder. "You smell good, Ty like fruits." She giggled. "Thanks. You smell good yourself, like well I'm not sure, but I like it." I laughed a little. "So what do you guys wanted to do?" Nessie asked.

"Oh I forgot to call Rose." I let go of her, and then Tyler leaned her back against my chest. She grabbed her phone from her pocket. She dialed Rose's number. "Hey baby, you made it safely?" Rose answered. "Yeah I'm at Jake's right now." "Okay baby. I miss you." "I miss you, too. Um can you put Emmett on please?" "Sure baby." It took a while for Rose to put Emmett on the phone. "Hey squirt you okay." Emmett said. "Yeah I just wanted to talk to you." "Baby it's so hard without you right now." Emmett said without breaking down. "I know. I miss you already, Emmy." "I miss you too, Ty bear." Tyler laughed. "Oh Alice wants to talk to you real quick." "Okay. Hey Alice." "Hey girly, so you made it there okay." "Yeah." "Okay just want to know because I can't see it." "Okay well I better go." "Alright. I miss you, girly." "Miss you too Ali." "Bye." "See'ya." Tyler hung up her phone.

She started crying. I wrapped my arms around her again. "Ty it's okay." "I never have been far away from them before." "I know. It would hurt me, too. But you have to stop crying it'll make you sick and we can't send you home sick." "Okay." "Okay you want to watch a movie." "Sure." "Jake what kind of movies do you have?" I asked. "We have Disney movies, blame Nessie for them. We have action movies like Transformers, we have Harry Potter, Stick it, Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Picture this, we have scary movies. We have anything." Jake said. "Let's watch Stick it." Tyler said. "Stick it, it is." Jake said. Jake put the movie in. Jake sat on the floor with Nessie, while Tyler and I were on the couch. Tyler was laying her head on my chest; my arms were around her feeling her warm and safe.

Tyler fell asleep in the middle of the movie. "Seth we have to go." Jake whispered. "Okay, but what about Ty." "Ness take Ty to my room and lay her down on my bed." Nessie nodded. Nessie took Tyler from my arms. "Seth she'll be fine here with me and Billy, I promise I'll keep her safe here." "Thanks Ness." "No problem Seth. We'll meet you at Emily's." Jake gave Nessie a kiss on her lips. I wish I could do that with Tyler, but she was still too young. "Come on Seth." Jake and I lifted.

**TPOV**

_I found Pixie in my closet dead. I picked her up. I cried. "Tyler." I dropped Pixie and turned around. James aka Caleb was standing right behind me. "Hello Tyler." He said. "What do you want?" "I want your taste blood." "You can't have it." "Who's going to stop me? Your family or that werewolf." "What did you do to them?" "Nothing." He made an evil smile. "Leave me alone." "But Tyler don't you want to help me and my problem." "No." I started running. Caleb attacked me. Digging his teeth in my neck. I felt like my body was on fire. I screamed. I heard Caleb laughing. "Too bad that your family was too late." I screamed again. The burning was spreading. I screamed._

I screamed. I was really hot. "What's wrong?" Nessie asked running in. "It was Caleb, he…he bit me…they were too late…and I knew I was going to…die." "Tyler it was just a dream, honey." Nessie said."But it felt real." "Maybe we should go to Emily's." I sighed. "Okay." I got out of Jake's bed. "Don't worry Emily will love you." Nessie grabbed my hand and walked downstairs. "Billy we're going to Emily's." Nessie said. "Alright, see'ya later." He said.

Nessie drove to Emily's house. Her house was really cute. "Come on, Ty." I got out and Nessie grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front door. "Hey Emily." Nessie said when she opened the door. "Hey Nessie. This must be Tyler." My guess this was Emily. She was very beautiful. But her right side was scarred from her hairline. "Yeah." "It's nice to finally meet you. Jake, Nessie and Seth wouldn't shut up about you. I'm Emily." "Nice to meet you. I love your house, it's really cute." "Thanks."

"Emily I think the bread is done." A girl my age came out of the kitchen. "Hi I'm Claire. You must be Tyler." "Um yeah." "Well welcome. The boys will be there in a couple of minutes." Claire said. "Alright."

"So Seth didn't tell you about us, did he?" Claire asked. I shook my head. "Well I guess I have to tell you, don't I." I laughed a little. "Guess you do." "Well one of his brothers, not his real brother, but you know the pack. Anyways Quil he imprinted on me when I was 2, Jared his other brother imprinted on Kim who's in the living room. Paul imprinted on Jake's older sister Rachel, who in the living room with Kim Sam imprinted on Emily and their married. It's kind of worried how almost of all the wolves have imprinted on someone." Claire said. "Well I don't about all wolves, Claire." Nessie said. "It seems like it." Claire said.

I heard boys talking and howling outside. "Emily." I'm guess that was Sam. "In the kitchen." I was just standing next to Nessie and Claire. "Hey I'm Sam. Tyler, right." I nodded. "Well welcome to the family." Sam said. "Thanks." Jake and Seth walk to Nessie and me. "So." Seth said. "I feel very welcomed here." I smiled. "That's good. I'm guessing you met Emily and the girls." "No well, I met Claire and Emily." "Claire's about your age, but she a week older than you." "Hmm." "Come on." Seth grabbed my hand and walked to the living room. Claire was sitting on some guy's lap on loveseat, my guess that was Quil. There were two boys playing a game on the game system. Leah was sitting with a guy on the couch. A guy and girl were sitting on the floor talking and cuddling. "Okay. I want you to meet everyone." "Okay." "Everyone, but Claire this is Tyler. Tyler that's Jared with Kim over on the floor, Embry with Leah, but of course you already know her, Brady and Collin are the one who are playing the game and Quil is the one with Claire." "Hi."

"Hey Tyler come sit down." Leah said. "Okay." I dragged Seth with me to the couch. "So how are you?" Leah asked. "Well not so good." "Sorry what happen, but don't worry you're safe here in La Push." Leah said. "Thanks." "No problem." She smiled. "So how's the family?" Leah asked. "Good, I guess." "I knew there was going to be a problem." "Leah." Seth said. "What? There's always a problem. I mean, Bella's first vampire, Bella's beloved vampire lifted, that female vampire trying to kill Bella, and Bella having Nessie. What else could happen, oh yeah Tyler and her problem." Leah said meanly.

I got up and walked to the door. "Nice going, Leah." I heard someone said. "You couldn't keep you mouth shut, Lee lee." I heard Sam said. "I didn't know." I heard Leah said. I took my phone out and called Jazz. "Hello." He answered on the first ring. "Jazzy can you come and get me please?" I cried. "What's wrong, Ty ty?" He asked. "I feel like I don't belong here. I want to come home." "Ty ty, you know you can't." "I know, but I want to come home now." I cried. He sighed.

"Let me get Emmett." "Yo!" Emmett said. "Emmy." I cried. "Baby what's wrong?" "I wanna come home." I cried. "Baby you can't. It's not safe." I cried. "Who hurt you?" "It's not important." "Did the pup hurt you?" "No, the pack was very welcoming, but I feel like I don't belong here." I cried harder. "Baby just two days then you can home." "Why can't I come home tomorrow?" "Well because we don't think it's a good idea." I breathe in. "Baby just relax, stop crying and everything will be okay, I promise." "Okay. I miss you, teddy bear." He laughed. "Miss you too tinker bell." "Tinker bell, I like it, it fits." "I know, well I better go. Call Esme later, okay." "Okay tell everyone I love them and I miss them." "Will do. Later." "Bye." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.


	11. Chapter 10

**SPOV**

I walked outside and saw Tyler sitting on the hood of Jake's rabbit. I walked over to her. "Hey, I'm sorry for what Leah said. She really likes you, but she thinks you'll end up like Bella." I started to explain. "Seth it's alright." Tyler said. She was looking down. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Can we go to that beach you said you would take me to?" She looked up at me. "Sure, but right now." "Yeah, the weather is just right." "Alright." She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you Seth." "No problem." She hopped off and stood next to me. "Well let's go." She said. "Alright." I got her hand and walked to first beach.

When we got to first beach. Tyler let go of my hand and ran in the water. "Tyler don't get wet!" I yelled at her. "Come on Seth." She started splashing water. "Tyler!" I ran to her. She started splashing water at me. I splashed water back at her. She screamed with joy. She ran away from me, I ran after her. When I caught up with her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Got you." She laughed. I laughed. I let her go, she went to splashing me. "Oh that's it." I grabbed her again and threw her in the water. She got up. "Seth you are so dead." "Oh no I'm so scared." I said sarcastically. She ran to me, I caught her, but I lost balance and fell. I sat up. I was all wet. Tyler was laughing. "What's so funny?" "You lost balance, I didn't know that could happen because you're a strong werewolf." "I caught you wrong." "Right." I got up and helped Tyler up. "Maybe we should go home, it's getting late." "Alright. Thanks for a fun time today." I smiled. "No problem."

Tyler jumped on my back. She kissed my cheek. "What was that for?" "I want to." "Okay. I got an idea to get home faster." "What's that?" "Jump off real quick." She jumped off. "I'll be right back."

**TPOV**

I waited for Seth to come back. A big sandy color bear liking thing came in front of me. I remember Esme telling me what Seth look like as a wolf. I knew it was Seth because the bear thing had the clothes Seth was wearing. "Wow, you're huge. I thought you would be the size of a regular wolf." Seth wolf threw his head in side. "I'm guessing you want me to get on your back, right." Seth nodded. "Okay." I jumped on Seth's back. His fur was so soft. Seth started running back to Jake's house.

When we got there. I jumped off Seth's back. He looked at me. I smiled. Seth licked my face then smiled his wolfy smile. "Very funny Seth. That's gross." Seth coughed a laugh. "Go change back Seth." I told him. He nodded. He ran into the woods. I walk to the pouch and walked inside. "Hey Billy." I said. He was in the living room with a guy watching a baseball game. "Hey Tyler. Tyler this is Bella's dad Charlie." "Oh nice to meet you Charlie. Bella talks a lot about you." "Hopefully it's good things. How's the family?" "Of course it's good things and good." "That's good. I heard you were living with them." "Yeah they adopted me." "That's what I heard at the station. Because your parents were kill, right." I nodded. "I'm sorry if I upset you, kiddo." "It's okay. Well I came to get my stuff." "Alright. Is Seth outside?" Billy asked. "I hope he is, I think he went to his house to get his mom to pick me up." "Oh well I hope you have fun here in La Push and could you tell Bella hi from me." Charlie said. "I will thanks, I'll tell Bella you said hi, Charlie." "Thanks, Tyler." I heard honk. "Well see'ya."

Seth was in the car with his mom. Seth got out. "Hey Ty, sorry their a little late." Seth said. "No it's fine, I was talking to Billy and Charlie." "Okay ready to go." "Yup." "Alright." Seth put my stuff in the back. I jump in the backseat. "Hi Tyler I'm Sue." "Hi." "So how are you liking La Push?" Sue asked. "I really like it." "Seth told me he took you to First Beach." "Yeah. I wish I could go there everyday. I love going outside on a beautiful day like this, but I hate doing it alone." "Why's that?" Sue asked. "Well you probably know I live vampires, so they can't go outside on beautiful day like this." "Right Seth told me." "Yeah. Seth's been a real gentleman." I saw him look down. I knew he was blushing. "I hope he has." "Okay next topic." Seth said. I laughed.

We got to their house. It was small, but not too small. I was use to big house. I liked it. Seth helped me out of the car. "Thanks Seth." I smiled. "No problem." He smiled. I got my stuff from the back. "No Ty, I'll get it." "Seth I got it." "Okay then I got this." Seth picked me up and carried me to the house. He set me down on my feet. "Welcome to my house. I'll show where you will be sleeping. He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him upstairs. "Okay, my room is right next to the room you'll be sleeping in." I walked to the room. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Seth." "Hey I would do anything for you, Ty." I smiled.

**EMPOV**

I really miss Tyler. It's way to quiet here at the house and boring. Jazz is always moody, Edward and Bella are in the cottage, Rose and Esme are crying tearless sobs, and Alice is just too quiet. She's been in her room since Tyler left. She hasn't come out. Poor Alice.

I sat on the pouch outside. My head in my hands. I need my squirt back. I mean I know she's coming back in couple of days, but she's my baby. I need to see her. No Emmett two days. I'll see her in two days. Then you get to spend the day with her on the island.

**EPOV**

Bella was worried about Tyler. She thinks that Caleb (Tyler's vampire stalker) was going to kill her like James did to her. I told her that's not going to happen to Tyler. She has family that will protect her. She has the wolves and us.

**APOV**

"_Caleb what do you want?" Tyler asked. He ties her to a chair. "Your blood." He runs his finger over her neck. Tyler flinched. "You reminded me of the time I killed a little girl's parents a while back. Oh yeah that was your parents." "You killed my parents." "Yeah because I want you." _I gasped. "Alice what's wrong? What is it?" Jazz asked. "Caleb kidnapped Tyler. He killed her parents a while back. He wants her blood." I explained. "Jazz, I wish I know when this is going to happen." "I know, Alice but it will change." "We have to tell everyone, even the wolves." "We will right now. I'll tell Esme, Rose, Em, and Carlisle. You tell Edward and Bella." "I will."

I ran to Edward and Bella's cottage. I stopped. _"Seth!"(Blurry) _My head started hurting. "Alice what's wrong?" Edward asked. "Um Tyler's in trouble. I had a vision that Caleb kidnapped Tyler, he killed her parents and he wants her blood." "See I told you he was just like James, but he didn't kill my parents." Bella said. "Edward I need you to call Seth and tell him." "Alright." Edward phone started ring. "It's Seth." Edward said. "Answer it, stupid." I said. "Hey Seth what's up?" Edward put it on the speaker "Well um okay I'm so sorry, but that vampire kidnapped Tyler. Edward I'm so sorry. I guess he didn't know about our land." "Yeah, um it's okay Seth. Alice saw it come." "Okay what do you want us to do?" "Seth, it's Alice. I want you to follow him and then tell us where he is." "Alright." Seth hung up. Edward closed his phone.

"What are we suppose to tell Em and Rose?" Bella asked. "Tell us what?" We turned around. "Hey guys." "What's going on?" Em asked. _Edward. _"What's I'm not telling them." "Fine, Bella." "Hell no. Alice you saw it you tell them." "Fine. Tyler was kidnapped." "What?" Em and Rose said. "Caleb Tyler's vampire kidnapped her because he wants her blood." "He's not getting her blood." Emmett said through his teeth. "That's why we have the wolves following him to found out where he is." Edward said. "So why are we still here, we have to tell Esme and Carlisle before Tyler is hurt." Rose said. "Fine."

**TPOV**

Caleb had a blindfold over my eyes. "Please let me go." I cried. "Shut up." I cried. He hit my face. I fell to the ground. He hissed. "Mmm." He said. I felt his cold hands on my arms and threw me on a bed. He took off the blindfold. He looked at me like he wanted something from me. Like sex or maybe my blood. He lean forward and licked my face. "Taste so good. But that's not all I want from you." He put his head to my neck and kissed it. "Please don't." "Shut up Tyler."

He lifted my shirt up. **(Warning rape. Warning rape) **He kissed my stomach. My stomach muscles tighten up. "Relax, Ty." "Don't call me that." He pulled my pants off. "Please." "Shut up, Ty." He scratched my stomach, very deep. I screamed. He hit me again. I cried. "Stop crying Tyler." He got up and got ropes. He tied my hands to the bedpost. He went to the nightstand and pick up a knife. "Now you'll work with me or you'll die by me and this knife." I cried. "That's what I thought." He kissed my stomach again. He took off his shirt and pants. "I'm going to fun for me."

Caleb took off my panties. He licks my lips. I moaned. "That's right baby. Make those sounds." He took off his boxers. "Ready for me." I shook my head no. "Too bad." He put his dick in me. I screamed. He hit my stomach really hard. I coughed up blood. He pounded in and out of me. He growled. I screamed. Tears came running down my cheeks. He put his finger in me. "Oww!" I cried. "Stop complaining."

He put his clothes on. I was still naked, tied up on the bed. He kissed me on my lips. He moaned. I kicked him away. He growled. He picked up the knife again and cut my arms, legs and stomach. I screamed in pain."Stop screaming no one can hear you."

**SPOV**

I followed Tyler's blood. Her blood is very strong. But I found it. I called Edward's cell. "Hello." "Edward I found Tyler." "Where is she?" "She's in a old house in forks." "Okay so not far from where we're come." "Yeah." "Thanks Seth." "No problem."

Couple minutes later Edward and the others showed up. "Jake has the wolves surround the house." I said. "Thanks Seth. You did a great job." Edward. "No I didn't." "Seth forget about her being kidnap, we'll forgive you." Rose said. "Can we please go save Tyler? Now." Emmett said. "Yeah." Alice said.

**RPOV**

We ran inside the house, I heard screaming. "Tyler!" We ran upstairs. I broke the door down. I saw Tyler on the bed naked and bleeding. "Oh my gosh." I saw the guy who did this to my baby. I attacked him. "Rose!" Emmett yelled. "What he raped her, Em. Raped her." I cried. "Rose we got it. Get Tyler out of here." "I can't." "Rose did it now." Emmett said. I growled. "Rose, she needs you." I cried. "Rose please." "Fine."

I walked to Tyler. "Ty." She opens her eyes. "Rose." "Baby I'm here." I grab the blanket and cover her and ran out of the house. "Carlisle." "What's wrong with her?" Esme asked. "He raped her." "Oh god." Esme walked to me. "We need to take her house." Carlisle said. I put Tyler in the back and laid her down. I got in and put her head on legs. "Rose I'm sorry." She cried. "Baby it's not your fault." I was smoothing her hair. "I'm sorry." She cried. I cried.

**EMPOV**

This guy raped my baby. Raped her. I pinned him to the wall. "You sick son of a bitch. You raped her." "So." I growled. "Can I kill him?" "Emmett." "Let me kill him." I said through my teeth. "Okay." Jazz said. I ripped off his arms. He screamed. "See what happens when you mess with my baby." I ripped off his other arm. "Painfully isn't it?" "Emmett just ripe him up." Edward said. I ripped his head off. I shred the rest of his body. Edward and Jazz started the fire. I threw his pieces in the fire. "We better get out of here." Edward said. I ran out of the house and ran to the house.

I ran inside to my room. Tyler wasn't in there. Her room. I walked to her room. She was hook up a machine. She was scratched, cut, and bruised. Rose was sitting on her bed. I walked backward. Rose looked up. "Emmett." Tyler looked at me. She was crying. "Emmy?" She said. "No." "Em please, she needs you more than me." Rose said. "No I can't." "Emmy." Tyler cried.

Tyler screamed bloody murder and shaking. "What's happening?" I asked. "She in shock." Alice said. "What do you mean?" "Well she's been screaming like this because no one was there to safe her like you." Rose said. "She need you, Emmett." Alice said. I walked slowly to Tyler. I sat on the bed, smoothing her hair. She flinched. "Baby bear." Tyler stop shaking and screaming. "Teddy bear." "Hey." "I'm sorry." "No baby. It's all right. He's gone forever."

**SOPV**

I didn't know what happen to Tyler They so fast I didn't see what happen. The house burned down, so that means the vampire is gone forever and he can't hurt Ty anymore. I want to know if Tyler's okay. Maybe I should call her.

I called Edward's cell. "Hello." "Hey Edward, it's Seth." "Oh hi Seth. Sorry Tyler can't talk, she asleep right now." "Um okay, can you tell her to call me when she wakes up." "Yeah sure." "Okay. Edward, is Tyler okay?" "Yeah she just has some cuts from the trees. She's really tired." "Okay. Well I'll talk to you later." "Alright. Bye." "Bye." I hung up.

What's going on? They can't be changing, can they? She so young, I mean she just 13. They can't change her. I love her. I love her so much. I can't live without her. She's my air, my light, my everything.


	12. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

I drove home from work. It was father's day. I know it a holiday, but I need to get stuff for Tyler. She was still suffering from the "problem". She can't sleep; she said that she'll have nightmares. That's why she screams at night.

I parked in the garage and walked inside. Esme was in the kitchen, cooking something for Tyler. I could hear her crying. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Honey, it's okay. She'll be fine." "I know, but she won't stop screaming." She cried. "I know. I know." "Okay. I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. I have to take Tyler her food." "Okay."

I walked upstairs to see if Tyler was okay. I put her on some sleeping medicine, so she can sleep better with out screaming. I walked to Tyler's room. She was fast asleep. Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jazz were surrounding her bed. "How is she?" "She stopped screaming." Emmett said. "That's good." "But she has been sweating, panting, tossing and turning." Alice said. I walked to Tyler to feel her forehead. "She's really hot." Tyler started coughing up blood. "Carlisle." Edward said.

I carried Tyler to the spare room. I felt her pulse. "God no." Her heart wasn't pumping. I pumped her heart. "Come on, baby." Nothing. "Baby." She gasped and coughed. "Oh thank goodness." "Carlisle, is she okay?" Rose asked. "Yeah. Her heart stop." Tyler threw up. "Hopefully she's not pregnant with this idiot's baby." "I don't know maybe we should see."

I carried Tyler to the x-ray. "Well there's no baby. Maybe she's just sick." Rose said. "She needs to eat. That's why she's like this. She hasn't eaten anything for days." "Alright I'll bring her downstairs." Rose said. Rose carries Tyler downstairs.

**ROPV**

I sat Tyler at the table. Esme put her food in front of her. Tyler ate all on her plate. "Hungry baby." She nods. I laughed. "How are you feeling?" "Better now." She said. "You were hungry." "Yeah, but I felt sick." I looked behind Tyler. Emmett was behind. "Hey Ty." He yelled. She screamed. "Ty baby. It's me Em." "Don't do that Emmett." "Sorry."

"Ty go pack your stuff for the trip." "Okay." She ran upstairs. "What did you do to her?" "Nothing." "Then why is she so…better." "She was hungry." "You think she better." "I don't know." "Well tomorrow I have her to myself." I laughed. "Right."

**Next day**

**APOV**

I'm so excited for this trip. It was for Edward's birthday, but he said that Tyler needed it more than he did.

I bought Tyler 7 new bathing suites. Three of them Tankinis, one is baby blue, second one is hot pink, and the last one is purple. The rest are bikinis. One is midnight blue, second one is red, three one is emerald, and the last one is black with pink skulls. I also bought her shorts, tank tops, flip flops, boy shorts she likes, and skirts.

I can't wait. Two minutes lift. I was so jumpy. "I'm so excited." I yelled. "Yeah we got it for the 100th time, Alice." Edward said. "Can't I be excited?" I asked. "Yeah, but do you have to report it every minute." Edward said. "Party pooper."

**TPOV**

I was so excited. This is the first trip we went on, well with me. We were going to Esme's island. I didn't she had one. I wish I had an island. I can get a tan, relax on the beach, swim in the ocean, swim with the dolphins, see the colorful fish, and everything I want to do.

"Got everything." Rose asked. "Yes." "Tanning lotion." "Check." "Emmy." "Check." "Sunglasses." "Check." "Books." "Check." "Your medicine." "Check." "Clothes that Alice bought." "Check. Rose, I got everything." "Okay, making sure. Emmett!" Rose said. "Yeah." "Got everything." "No I don't." Emmett throws me over his shoulder. "Now I have everything." "Emmett put me down." I giggled. "Rose the cars outside." Emmett said. "Okay."

"Come on squirt." Emmett carried me downstairs and put me in the car. We rented a limo. Don't ask why. It wasn't sunny today. So many questions, so little time.

They put everything we were taking in the back. "Okay we got everything?" Dad asked. "Tyler, do you have your things?" Mom asked. "No I don't have my ipod." "I'll get it." Alice ran inside. "Here you go, Ty." Alice hands me my ipod. "Thanks, Ali." She smiles at her old nickname I gave her when I was 6. "That's everything, Carlisle." Emmett said. "Okay." Everyone got in. Alice was bouncing in her seat. "Alice calm down." Jazz said. "Sorry Jazz I'm so excited, Tyler's first trip with us. Oh my gosh I have to get out my camera." Alice pulls her camera out of her bag. "Tyler smile." I smiled. Alice took the picture. "Ali no pictures please." "Okay fine, but I will."

I fell asleep for the car ride to the airport. "Ty wake up." Rose said. "Hmm." "Time to get up." "Are we there?" "We're at the airport." "Okay." I got up and out of the car. "Wow, are we flying in that?" I pointed to the Jet. "Yeah, it's a privet Jet." "Awesome." She laughed. They got everything in the jet and got in. "Wow it's so awesome in here." "Picture time." Alice said. "Alice no pictures." "Come on, Ty. I'll take picture sometime." "Fine." "Yay!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Ty, I'll play you, Crush's racing." Emmett said. "You're on." I grabbed my controller and Emmett grabbed his. "I'm Polar." "What! I want Polar." Emmett pouted. "Too bad." "Fine I'm Tiny." "Tiny sucks." "No he doesn't." "Yes he does." "Okay if I win then you have to say Tiny's the best driver. If you win then I say Tiny sucks, deal?" "Deal."

I won the game 5 times. "Say it." "Fine Tiny sucks. Polar is awesome." "That's right." "You're so bossy." Em said. "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Will you two stop." Jazz said. "Sorry Jazzy." I said.

I fell asleep on the small couch on the jet. My head was on Edward's lap. He was playing with my hair. He usually does that when I fell asleep on him. Well everyone does. I'm the only one who sleeps so they watch me sleep, very creepy.

"Ty." Alice said. "Hmm." I woke up. "We're here." I got up quickly. "Really?" "Yeah. We just have to get in the boat and we're there." "A boat?" "Yup!" "Okay." "Ty, you sound nervous. Why?" Alice asked. "I've ever been in a boat. What if I fall off?" "Ty, you won't, I promise." "Okay." "Okay come on."

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged to the boat. It was big, not like a cruise ship, but maybe a speedboat. She let go of my hand and grabbed something from the boat. She handed it to me. "Put this on." "What is it?" "It's lifejacket." "Okay." I put it on. "Okay you're good."

Emmett, Jazz, Bella, Rose, Edward, mom, and dad were already on the boat. "I got you, Ty." Edward said. "Okay." I slowly stepped in the boat, it moved. I quickly stepped out. "Ty, it's okay. I've got you, I promise." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Okay." I tried it again, it moved again, but I jumped in Edward's arms. "See I told you." "Okay." Edward put me down.

Dad drove the boat. It was going so fast. I was holding on to Emmy's arm. When we got there, there was a small house. It was cute. Bella told me that Edward took her here for their honeymoon. I really like it here. It was beautiful; white sand, clear blue water and beautiful flowers. "It's beautiful here." I said. "I know." Bella said. "I see why Edward bought you here, Bell." "Yeah."

Emmett, Jazz, and Edward got everything off the boat and in the house. I was facing toward the ocean. The sun was still up. It was 10 when we got here. We left early. I had to wake up at 3 in the morning.

"Ty, why don't you put on you swim suit." Rose said. "Okay." I ran inside to my room. I grabbed my black with pink skull bikini. I pick that one out when Alice was looking for swimming suits online.

I put on my suit and towel and ran outside. I stared at the ocean again. It was so beautiful. I walked toward the water. I dropped my towel and stopped at the edge of the water. I saw a turtle swim up to me. It wasn't hurt or anything. I petted it. It didn't bite me. "Hey little guy." I said. I sat on the sand. The turtle moved closer to me. "Are you lost?" I petted its head. I think the turtle liked me. I always love animals. They all love me. I mean Seth is a werewolf and that's an animal and he loves me.

I smiled, thinking about Seth. He would do anything for me. Before Caleb kidnapped me he was the last voice I heard. But I didn't want to think about that day. I want to think about Seth, all the memories with him. He came to all the birthdays; he came with me to my 5th grade dance, and the day we went to first beach.

**EPOV**

Tyler was thinking about Seth. She was thinking about the memories she had with him. I knew she was in love with Seth. I thought it was cute. My little sister was in love. Hopefully she will realize it before it's too late.

**EMPOV**

Why was Tyler just sitting in the sand? I mean we're on an island. Usually you play in the water, getting tan, and having fun. But she was just sitting there. It's my job to make everything fun.

I put on my swim trunks and ran to Tyler, picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and ran into the water. "Emmett!" She yelled. I gently dropped her into the water. "Emmett!" She laughed. She splashed me. I splashed her back. Then we started a splashing fight. She stopped. "And the winner is Emmett Cullen." Tyler laughed. "Thank you. Thank you." I bowed. "You're a loser, Em." "Hey I'm a teen on the inside, but 20 year old on the outside." "That's for sure."

She walked to get her towel. "See'ya." She said. "Wait where are you going?" "Going to get something to eat." "Ew!" She laughed. I walked out of the water and sat in the sand. I was thinking about what Tyler would be like when she's older. Her brown curly hair longer, past her shoulder, wearing clothes Alice bought her that show off her curves that's she'll get, a lot of boys all over her. I didn't want her to grow up, well not yet.


	13. Chapter 12

**TPOV**

I was a freshman in high school. I really like it. Obessa moved in 8th grade, but we still talk on the phone. Hope moved in 6th grade so did Justin. All of my friends moved during the summer. So I had to go through high school without my friends.

"Hey T." I turned around and Erik was standing behind me. "Hey E." "You're looking fabulous today." I blushed. Erik and I flirt a lot. I really like him. "Why thank you. You look okay." "Please I'm looking hot with extra sexy." I laughed. "Ready for lunch." "Yup." Erik and I locked arms and skipped like in the Wizard of Oz to the cafeteria.

Emmett stepped in front of us. "Hey Ty." He smiled. "Hey Em. This is Erik, Erik this is my brother Emmett." "Nice to meet you. Tyler tells me everything about you." Erik said. I blushed. "Oh really, did she tell you how protective I am of her." "Yes." "Good. You hurt her I'll…" I cut off Emmett. "Okay see'ya later Em." I dragged Erik in the lunch line.

"I'm so sorry about Emmett. He's usually not like that." "It's okay. He's just being a big brother." "Yeah." I grabbed a bottle-favored water. Erik grabbed two slices of pizza and a bottle-favored water. We paid for our food and sat at table by ourselves He usually sits with his friends, but he want to be by ourselves.

"This is different." I sat down. "I know, but I want to ask you something." Erik sat next to me. "What on your mind?" I opened my water and took a slip. "Um will you go out with me?" He said nervously. "Like being your girlfriend?" "Yeah, I mean you don't have to, but I really like you Ty. You're a very beautiful, talent, smart girl." I blushed. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Erik. I really you, too." "Really?" "Yeah. We're like two peas in a pod." "Yeah we are." He laughed. I grabbed Erik's hands under the table. He smiled at me.

I grabbed one of Erik's pizzas. "I knew you weren't going to get anything, so got you pizza." Erik said. "Thanks." I took a bite of the pizza. "So good." Erik pick up his pizza and took a bite. "Finally." I laughed.

**APOV**

_I know, but I want to ask you something." Erik sat next to Tyler. "What's on your mind?" Tyler opened her water and took a slip. "Um will you go out with me?" Erik said nervously. "Like being your girlfriend?" Tyler asked. "Yeah, I mean you don't have to, but I really you, Ty. You're a very beautiful, talent, smart girl." Tyler blushed. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Erik. I really you, too." "Really?" "Yeah. We're like two peas in a pod." "Yeah we are." Erik laughed._

"Aw how cute." I said. "What's cute?" Emmett asked. "Erik and Ty." "What about them?" Rose asked. "Erik asked Ty out." "Aw Ty has her first boyfriend." Rose said. Emmett growled. "You shouldn't have said that Alice." Edward said. "Well it was going to happen soon."

I turned around and saw Tyler and Erik holding hands under the table. I smiled. I turned to face everyone. "So cute." I looked at Emmett and he was starring Erik. "Emmett you know that Erik won't hurt her." I said. "I know, but I don't like him." "Babe, two minutes ago you liked him." Rose said. "That was before he asked out Ty, when he was friends with her." I rolled eyes. I looked back at Erik and Tyler, but they were gone.

**EMPOV**

Erik just had to ask out Ty. If he hurts her, I'll hurt him. Edward laughed. "Emmet know you'll kill him if you hurt Erik." "Stay out of my head." "Sorry." Edward always has to point about everything. "I know." I growled. "Sorry, I'll stop."

**TOPV**

Erik and I walked down the hall holding hands. We stopped at my locker so I could get my books for Geometry, which I had next. I grabbed my books, close my locker and turned around and put my back against my locker. "So we have couple minutes before we have to get to class." Erik said nervous. "Why are you nervous?" "Well I want to kiss you, but I…" I cut off by kissing him. I felt his hands on my back. "Ahem." Erik and I broke away. "Hey Em." I said. "Shouldn't you be in class, Tyler?" "Yeah. See'ya Erik." "Bye. See'ya in PE." "Okay. Bye Emmett."

I walked to PE. Erik was talking to Edward. Oh no not good. I walked up to them. "Hey Ty." Erik said. "Hey." I smiled. _What did you tell him, Edward? _"Well I better go. See two you after school." Edward said walked to his next class.

Erik grabbed my hand and we walked inside the gym. "You didn't tell me you were turning 16 in 2 days." Erik said. "Did Edward tell you that?" "Yeah. He said that your sister Alice was throwing a party for you." "Yeah." "Awesome." "Yeah." "I have to get you something." "You don't have to." "I want to." He smiled. "Okay." "Alright." I walked into the girls' locker room to change into my PE clothes.

I walked out; Erik was waiting for me outside the locker room. "We're playing dodge ball." Erik said. "Awesome." "Hopefully we're on the same team." He smiled. "If we're not, I'm going to go you out." "You're on." He smiled.

So Erik and I were on different teams, which mean I'm going to get him out. He was on getting people on my team out. That's was my chance to get him out. I grabbed a ball. Erik was hitting everyone on my team. He wasn't looking so I threw it at him and it hit him. He looked at me. I wave "bye" to him. He mouthed _I'll get you._ I mouthed back _whatever._

We played two games and I still got Erik out. "I could have got you, but Max hit me." "That's because I told him to." "Well we now you have a hard throw." "Did I hurt you?" "My stomach, but I'll be okay." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Okay."

We walked holding hands to Edward's Volvo. "You know that your family has really nice cars." "Yeah. I'm getting a nice car soon." "What kind?" "2010 Porsche Panamera." "What?" "Yeah. I'm getting it for my 17th birthday." "You're so spoiled." "No I'm not. Alice is buying it for me." "Like I said you're so spoiled." "Hey I want a Jeep, like Emmett, But Alice said Porsche were better. So she bought me one." "Okay you're not spoiled." "Thank you." "You're welcome. See'ya tomorrow." "Okay." He kissed me bye, then walked to his car. I wave bye. He waved back then drove off. **(A/n Erik is 17)**

**APOV**

Today I had to plan for Tyler's sweet sixteen. Her birthday was in 2 days. So many things to do; I have to decorate the house, have to get food, get music, and get her cake. It was the biggest party we have thrown. It was important day for Tyler. Turning 16.

**JPOV**

I watched Alice run all over the place. Alice needs to calm down before I lose it. I sent calm waves around the house. "Jasper Whitelock don't you dare calm me down!" Alice yelled. "Fine I'm leaving. You're driving me crazy, Ali." "I'm sorry, but I have stuff I need to do." Alice yelled from the garage. "Okay I'll go see what Edward and Emmett are doing." "Fine do that."

I walked outside where Emmett and Edward were fighting. "So unfair." Emmett pouted. "Give up, Em. You know I could beat your ass." "You caught me off guard." "Right. Bella what do you think?" "Em you lost." "Hell no. Emmett McCarty Cullen never loses." "Well you did." I said. "Shut up Jazz." I laughed.

"This what you guys are doing to get away from Alice." "Pretty much." Bella said. "I could have gone with Rose and Ty, but they wanted Rose and Ty time. Ty always has time with everyone, but me." "Emmett, Ty hangs out with you more than all of us." Edward said. "True." Bella said. "Please. If she upset she goes to Jazz. If she's needs an outfit, she goes to Alice. If she needs advice, she goes to Rose. If she tired, but can't sleep, she goes to Edward so he can play his classic music. If she, well I can't come up with anything for her to go to Bella." Emmett explained. "Hey." Bella said. I laughed. "Sorry Bell, but why would Ty go to you for anything." Emmett said. Bella growled. "Em if Ty needs a big brother, she goes to you." Edward said. "True. Ty knows that you'll protect her more than all of us." "Okay, fine that's true." Emmett said.

"You guys are so boring." I said. "Sorry, no one said you had to come out here." Emmett said. "Yeah, but with Alice's energy I had to." "Then stop complaining." Emmett said. We heard Rose's car park in the driveway. Emmett ran. "Tyler!" She turned around. He grabbed her. "I love you, Tyler." He said. "Um I love you, too Em." "I miss you." He said. "Em I was gone for an hour." "Too long." "Emmett, you're scaring me." Tyler said. "Baby, you're so weird." Rose said. I laughed.

**EMPOV**

Tyler and Erik won't stop kissing. It's making me sick. "Then look away." Edward said. "Shut up Edward." I said. They were going to be like that tomorrow at Ty's party. Wait Seth's going to be there and he imprinted her. He's going to be hurt. She forgot about Seth. "Edward, Seth and the wolves are coming, aren't they?" "I don't know about all the wolves, but Seth is. Why?" "Hello, Seth loves Ty and Ty's dating another guy." "Oh my gosh, I forgot about Seth." Alice said. "So did I." Bella said. "He's going to be crushed when he find out that Ty dating Erik." Alice said. "Exactly." I said. "What are we going to do?" Bella asked. "We can't do anything, until she realize her feelings for Seth." Edward said. "How long will that take." Rose said. "Not long." Alice said.

**TOPV**

I was sitting on a chair in Alice's bathroom. "Ow!" "Sorry. I'm almost done." Alice was doing me hair. She already did my make-up before she did my hair. "Okay done." I looked in the mirror. I had hot pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, clear pink lip-gloss, and glitter on with eye lids. My hair was curled and put up with a tiara. "I looked beautiful, thank you Ali." I hugged her. "You're welcome. Now go to Rose's room." "Alright."

I walked to Rose's room. She had nail polish everywhere; a tub with water, and a lot of nail stuff. She turned around. "Baby you look beautiful." "Thank you." "Okay. Sit down and let's get started." "Okay." I sat on the chair she had out. "What color?" She asked. "Let's do black with a pink design for toes and hot pink with a flower for fingers." "Black with pink design for toes and hot pink with a flower for fingers coming up." She smiled.

"Okay all done." I looked at my fingers and toes. Just how I wanted it. "Thank you Rose." I got up and hugged her. "You're very welcome, baby."

I walked back to Alice's bedroom. She had my dress lying on her bed **(picture of Tyler's dress on profile)**. "Let's see." She came out of her bathroom. I showed her my nails. "Cute." She smiled. "I know, I picked it out myself." "I know I saw it." "Then why did you ask?" I smiled. "I don't know. Now you have an hour before the part starts, but we're going out to eat, for you to eat." "Where are we going?" "Well Edward wants to take you to La Bella Italia." "You mean the restaurant he took Bella to." "Yeah." "Awesome." Alice laughed. "Her wear this to dinner." "Okay." Alice hands me short skirt, pink cami, light blue light jacket, with peep toe stiletto. "Thanks, Ali."

I walked to my room to change. I sat on my bed to put on my shoes. I stood up and looked in the mirror. Emmett walked behind me and wrapped his arms my waist. "I can't call you squirt anymore." He said. I sighed. "I know, big bear." He laughed a little. "You need a new nickname." "I like my nickname." "I know. Let's see what about fairy. I mean Alice is pixie. So you're fairy." "I guess."

"Ty you ready?" Edward asked. Emmett let go of me. "Um yeah." "Let's go then." "What everyone else?" "We'll be there later." Emmett said. "Um okay." I walked out of my room with Edward. We walked to the garage to Edward's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. "Wow you have two cars." "This is my special occasion car." "Okay then." "Alright." I got in. "Wow nice." "Thanks."

Edward drove to La Bella Italia. He was playing Claire De Luna. "Do you always play this?" "No." "Yeah okay." "Okay fine I do." "Can we listen to something else?" "Like what?" He asked. "I don't know. What about the radio." "Okay." I turned on the radio; they played LoveGame. "Oh my gosh I love this song" I sang along with the song. "God, you're worst than Alice." I laughed.

We got to the restaurant. Edward parked and walked to my side. He opened my door. "Why thank you kind man." I said. "You're very welcome lovely young lady." I locked arms with Edward.

"Remember the time you dare Emmett to eat the sandwich you make." Edward said. "Yeah, he ran upstairs and threw it up." I laughed. "Yeah good times." "Yeah. Remember you buried Alice's shoes. She was pissed off at you. She almost ripped off your head." "Yeah, that wasn't funny." "Yeah it was, because I buried her shoes and blamed you." I laughed. "Thanks Ty." "No problem." I smiled.

Everyone showed at the restaurant. "So what did you ordered?" Bella asked. "Spaghetti." "What for dessert?" Rose said. "Birthday cake, duh." Emmett said. Rose hit in the back of Emmett's head. "Ow! Sorry baby." "You better be." I laughed. "Shut up Ty." Rose stepped on his foot. "Ow!" "Eat Ty. We have to get back to the house before the people start showing up." Alice said. "Alright."

I ate everything I came eat. "Man, I'm full." "Are you done?" Edward asked. "Yeah." "Okay." Edward paid for the food. "Thank you for dinner, Eddie." "You're welcome, birthday princess." I laughed. "Let's go." Alice said. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. "Okay everyone is showing up. Make your grand entrance." Alice said. "Okay." "Edward will drive you home and we'll see you there." Alice said. "What about my dress?" "It's in the car." I walked to dad's car. It was in the car. "Thank you Ali."

I grabbed my dress and changed into it, in the car. "Wow you look beautiful." Alice said. I blushed. "We better go." "Okay." Everyone walked out. "Ready peeps." Emmett said. "Emmett." Rose said. "Okay sorry. See'ya at the party, Fairy." "Fairy?" Everyone asked. "Yeah it's Ty new nickname." Emmett said. "Oh." Everything said. I laughed.

They lifted. Edward and I were still in the parking lot. "So when do we leave?" "Alice will call." "How to waste time?" Edward laughed.

**ERPOV (Erik)**

I got to Tyler's party. A lot of people were there. "Wow." "Welcome to Tyler's sweet sixteen. I'm Alice." "Hi, I'm…" "Oh I know who you are. Please come in." Alice was pretty short. She had short black spiky hair. It kind of matched her personality.

I was hanging out with my friends by the punch bowl. A group of tall guys came in. "Wow. Who are they?" Max turns around and looks. "I don't know, but they're really tall." He said. "Hell yeah."

"May I have your attention?" Alice said. We all looked. "Thank you for coming to Tyler's sweet sixteen. Now let's have our birthday princess come in." We all shouted. The door opened and Tyler walked in. There was a spot light on her. She looked gorgeous. She smiled at everyone. Her arm was locked with Edward's. He whispered something in her ear. She blushed. I walked to her. "Happy birthday, Ty." I kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

Tyler and I hung out with our friends from school. I had my arms her waist. Holding her close to me. She was talking to Alex. "This party is so awesome, Tyler." Alex said. "Thanks. My sister Alice did all this." "She did all this." Kristy said. "Yeah." She said. "Hey guys can I have Tyler for a second?" Alice said. "No go ahead." I let go of her.

Alice dragged Tyler to the living, so she can dance with her dad. After she danced with here, then she danced with Jasper, I think that's his name. Then she danced with Edward, and Emmett. I saw Emmett whisper something in Tyler's ear. Tyler hid her face in Emmett's chest. She looked up and she was crying. I wonder if that's happy tears or sad tears.

I was on the dance floor with Tyler when Alice came. "Hey Erik can I borrow Tyler real quick?" "No, not at all." "Okay thanks." Alice dragged Tyler upstairs.

Tyler came downstairs wearing a different dress **(picture of dress on profile)**. It was pretty short, but I really liked it. She looked really hot. I felt different and it was uncomfortable. She was also wearing sexy high heels. They were black. "Wow." "That bad?" Tyler said. "No, you look hot." She blushed. I held out my hand. She placed her hand in mine.

Our friends found us at the stairs. Tyler got to the bottom step. She was the same height as me. "Okay, I think we should switch spots." "Alright." Tyler stepped down and I stepped up. "There." I put my arms back around Tyler's waist. "Man, Tyler you know how to party." Max said. "I know. Did you try the food?" "Yeah so good. Who made it?" Alex asked.

Tyler didn't answer. A guy with rusty color skin and black spiky hair was starring at Tyler. He shook his head and walked to the door. Tyler walked out of my arms and walked outside. "Tyler where are you going?" She keep walking. "Tyler!"

**SPOV**

I saw some guy all over Tyler and she looked happy with him. She looked at me. I shook my head and walked to the door. "Tyler where are you going?" "Tyler!" "Seth!" I didn't turned around. "Seth please, I'm sorry." Tyler said. I turned around. Tyler was crying. "Tyler, I'm in love with you, but I guess you're not in love with me." "Seth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." "I shouldn't have come." I walked to Quil's truck.

Tyler followed. "Seth, I haven't seen you forever and I'm sorry I didn't come and see you." "Save it, Tyler." "Seth please." "Don't talk to me, Tyler." "Seth." "Just go back to your boyfriend!" "Seth." "Go away!" Tyler walked back inside.

"Hey dude what's wrong?" Quil asked. "Nothing let's just go." "But they were about to cut the cake." Embry said. "Please can we just go?" "Okay." Quil said. I got in the back Claire was in the back with me. Embry was in front. "You okay, Seth." Claire asked. "Yeah fine." "Okay." Claire said.

**TPOV**

I watched Seth and others leave. What did I do? I walked inside. "Tyler there you are. We're cutting the cake." Bella said. "Okay." I walked to the living room where everyone was. They sang "happy birthday". I closed my eyes and opened them. A tear fell on the cake, and then I blew out my candles. Everyone cheered. I faked a smile for cameras. Alice cut the cake and handed it to everyone who wanted cake. I sat a table by myself.

"Great Cake, Ty." Erik said. "Thanks." "Baby what's wrong?" "Nothing." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Mind if I try some." "No." Erik cut a piece for me and fed me. "Mmm." "Told you." "Yeah. I'll be right back." "Okay." I got up, walked to the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. I lean my back against the door. I started crying. I slid down to the floor. I put my head on my knees.

**JPOV**

I felt sadness. It was strong. Who was it coming from? I looked everywhere for Tyler, but she wasn't here. The sadness must be coming from her. But why was she sad? This is supposed to be a happy day.

I walked to Alice. "Alice where's Tyler?" "She's with Erik." "I looked. She isn't." "She isn't." Alice walked to Emmett. She whispered something in his ear "No." He answered. "She's in the bathroom." Bella said. Emmett walked to the bathroom.

**EMPOV**

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Tyler?" "Go away!" "Tyler open the door, please." "No I don't want to see anyone." "Baby, please open the door." "Go away, Emmett McCarty Cullen." She never use my full name. "Okay fine." I walked to Alice. "She's not coming out." "I guess we end the party." "Okay."

Everyone started leaving. Alice told them Tyler was started getting sick. "Hey Emmett." Erik said. "What's up?" "Can you tell Tyler hope she feels better?" "Yeah sure, man." "Thanks." "No problem." Erik walked to his car.

Alice cleaned the house. Tyler was still in the bathroom. "Tyler honey." Esme said. "Go away." "Everyone is gone. You can come out." Tyler opened the door and ran upstairs. "Okay at least she out of the bathroom." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What?" "I'll go see what's wrong with her." Rose said. Rose walked upstairs.

"FINE!" Rose yelled. She came down. "What she say?" I asked. "She didn't open her door. I said please. She said she didn't want to see my pretty face." Rose said. "Okay." "Emmett talk to her." Rose said. "Why me?" "Because she only trusts you." "Why not Alice?" "Tyler blames Alice for this." Rose said. "Okay what about Jazz." "Too many emotions." Alice said. "Edward?" "Hell no." Edward said. "Bella?" "Nope, not if she like this." Bella said. "Fine."

I walked to Tyler's room. The door was opened. Tyler was sitting on the sitting area by the window, looking at the stars. "Tyler?" She looked at me. Her mascara was running back her face. "Tyler baby you okay?" I walked slowly to her. "No." "Why are you crying?" "Because." "Why?" "Seth hates me." "Why does he hate you?" "I broke his heart by going out with Erik. I totally forgot about Seth." She cried. "Don't cry." I picked her up and put her on my lap. "I messed up." I rubbed her back. "Can't do it over. Make thing better." I sighed. "Ty, it'll be okay." "No it won't. I messed up big time and I can't do anything about it." "We all mess up, Ty." "Not like me." "Tyler Nicole Cullen. Listen to me. We all mess up, all the time. Get over it." She got off my lap. "Get over it. Emmett. I HURT SOMEBODY WHO LOVED ME AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" She yelled at me. "Tyler I didn't mean that." "GET OUT!" "I'm sorry." "GET OUT NOW!" I sighed. I walked out, close the door and then walked to my room.

**TPOV**

No one understand what I did. I have to do something. I have to tell Seth I love him. That's it. I'll go to Seth's and tell him I love him.

I opened the window. Thank goodness there was a tree near my window. I went out my window down the tree. I ran to Seth's house. It was pretty far from my house. I should have brought a flashlight.

I got to Seth's house. I knew which one was Seth's window, but the light was off. I sighed. I walked to first beach. I saw a guy sitting on a log. It looked like Seth. I ran. "Seth?" He turned around. "Tyler what are you do here? "I came to tell you something." "I don't want to hear it." "Seth Clearwater, I'm in love with you." "What?" "I'm in love with you. I was in love with you since I was 13." "Yeah right. Prove it."

I sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. He didn't response at first then he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my back. I had my fingers in his hair. I pulled him closer to me. His tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and Seth's tongue enter. Seth pulled me close to his chest.

We broke away to breathe. Seth leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you, too Tyler." I smiled. "I'm so sorry I hurt you so much, Seth." "Baby it's fine. I have you now. Nothing can happen to us." "Now." I smiled.

"Why did you come here in the middle of the night to tell me this?" He asked. "Because I had to do something. I cried at my party because I hurt you badly." "Tyler you could have waiting until tomorrow." "I couldn't. I hated myself." "Don't beat yourself up, Ty." "But I hurt you." "I know, but I forgive you because you told me you love me. Well you're in love with me. Even better." I laughed. "So does this mean we're an item." "A what?" "Together." "Yeah." I kissed him. "I love you wolfy." Seth laughed. "I love you, too vampy." "I better get home." "Okay. Call me when you get there." "I will."

I got off Seth's lap. He stood up. I growled. "What?" "I hate that you're super tall." Seth laughed. "It's part of being a werewolf." "I know, but I'm so short." Seth picked up me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "No you're the prefect size." I looked in Seth's eyes. I saw love. I smiled. "What?" "Nothing, but I do need to go." "Right." He put me down. "Thanks." "No problem." I grabbed Seth's big hand. It was hot. Just how I like it.

We started walking back to his house. "See'ya." He said. "Bye." Seth kissed my head. I headed back home. I was smiling after I lifted. I was about to cross the street when I saw a headlight behind me and then everything went black.

**What happen to Tyler? Will she be okay?**

**A/N I will put the links to the dresses soon okay. :) don't pressure me, please.**


	14. Chapter 13

**APOV**

_Tyler lying on the ground bleeding._ I gasped. I ran to Tyler's room. She wasn't there. I ran downstairs. "TYLER'S GONE!" I yelled. "What?" Rose said. "She's not in her room. I had a vision and she was lying on the ground bl…" "She what Alice!" Emmett yelled. "She bleeding." I cried. "What?!" Emmett yelled. "I don't know what happened but she's dying." "We have to get her now before it's too late." Carlisle said.

Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's car. Edward and Bella took Edward's Volvo. Jazz, Rose, Emmett and I took Emmett's Jeep. I was driving. I was driving fast. I didn't want my only baby sister to die.

Her blood was getting stronger. I saw her body lying there. I stopped jumped out and ran to her. "Tyler." No answer. "TYLER!" Still no answer. Carlisle just got here. He checked her pulse. "Nothing." Carlisle said. "What do you mean nothing?" Emmett asked. "She's died. Her heart isn't pumping." Rose started crying. "Baby." Emmett said. Jazz was still in the car. Edward got out. Same as Bella. "What do we do?" Edward asked. "Well we have to change her." Carlisle said. "But she's so young." Bella said. "Yes, but what else can we do. She's part of the family." Carlisle said. "Who's going to change her?" I asked. "I will." Emmett said. "You are sure, son?" Carlisle asked. "Yes. I want to." "Okay, let's get her home." Carlisle picked up Tyler's body. He carried her to his car.

We drove home. Carlisle rushed Tyler to her room, laid her on the bed. Emmett paced back and forward. "Emmett are you sure you want to." Rose said. "Yes." "Okay." Carlisle came to get Emmett. "Are you ready?" "Yeah." "Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EMPOV**

I walked in Tyler's room. She was just lying there. "Okay. Bite her on her wrists then close the bite marks. Then bite her neck. I'll pump her heart." Edward said. "Okay. I make everything better, Ty ty." I bit her right wrist. I licked the bite mark to close it. Edward was pumping her heart. She started breathing. She started screaming. I bit the other wrist and did the same thing as the other side. I bit her neck and close the mark. "Okay what now?" "The venom needs to spread." "Then pump faster." "I am, Emmett." Tyler kept screaming.

**TOPV**

I saw my parents. "Tyler honey." Mom said. "Mom." "Honey, you're so beautiful." "Thank you." "Honey I love you so much." "I miss you, mom." "I miss you, too Tyler. Why don't you tell me about the Cullen family?" "Mom they are so loving. I have 6 awesome siblings and two cool parents." "They sound pretty. What about Seth?" "Mom you would love him. He's sweet, kind, cute, and everything you would find in a book." Mom smiled. "He loves you so much, Ty." "I know. I love him, too." "What Erik?" "I don't know what to do, mom." "Just tell Erik the truth." "Mom, it's not that easy." "Baby if you really love Seth, then you will tell Erik." "I guess."

I felt a burning pain. "Mom what's happening?" "Ty I love you." Mom started fading. "Mom!" "Bye. I'll miss you, baby." She was gone. The burning was getting worst. I screamed. I was burning, like I was on the sun. I screamed again.

The burning started fading a little. I could hear everything. I heard Alice downstairs talking to someone. I heard everything. The burning stopped. I breathed out. "Tyler." I heard a booming voice. "Tyler can you hear me?" Yes Emmett I can hear you. "She can hear you, Emmett." I heard Edward's voice. "Is she okay? She said she would call me when she got home." I heard Seth's voice downstairs. "Well yes and no." Alice said. "Why can't I smell her blood?" Seth asked. "Well she's a vampire." "What?" "She was dying, so we had to safe her. I'm so sorry, Seth." "Can I see her?" "She'll wake up in 5 seconds. Wait she's different from other vampires." "What?" I heard Seth ask.

I opened my eyes. Emmett was starring at me. "Emmy." I hugged him. He let go of me and looked at me. "Alice's what's wrong with her?" Emmett asked. Everyone walked in. "Wow that's different." Dad said. "What's different?" I asked. My voice was different, but I think they were talking about something else. "Your eyes, they're blue." Edward said. "Are they suppose to be like that?" I asked. "No, they're suppose to be red." Jazz said. "Weird. What about powers, Alice?" Rose asked. "Yeah different. She has a power, but weird." "What is it?" Dad asked. "She can change into animals." "What? Vampires can't do that." Rose said. "Apparently she's not a regular vampire." Dad said. "So I'm not a vampire." "No you're a vampire, but not a normal one." Dad said.

"Okay can I see Seth?" I smiled. "How did you know he was here?" Alice asked. "I heard you talk to him downstairs." "Oh yeah, but be careful. You're a newborn." Dad said. "Got it."

I got up and ran downstairs. "Seth!" I felt different. It didn't feel like I was running, like I was flying. "Tyler?" I fell into his arms. "Were you just flying?" He asked. "I don't know. Was I?" "Yeah for a couple seconds. You were bird and then you changed back." "Cool." "What are you?" "A vampire." "I thought vampires were suppose to have red eyes not blue." "They said I'm not a normal vampire." "That's weird." "Yeah." "I'm happy you're okay." "I don't know what happen." "Well it was on the news. They said that a car hit you last night and you died at the scene of the criminal. So I came to see if you were okay." "Yeah I'm fine."

"No. No. No." Alice came running downstairs. "Tyler look at your hair." Alice said. "What's wrong with it?" Alice hands me a mirror. It was blond like Rose's and curly like Emmett's. "It wasn't like that before." Seth said. "I know, but that's not the only thing wrong. Erik is coming." "What?" "Yeah. In 2 seconds."

The doorbell rings. I opened the door. "Hey." Erik said. "Hi." "Do I know you? You look familiar." "No she's my daughter. Nicole this is Erik. Erik this is Nicole." Rose said. " Nice to meet you Nicole. Hey Rosalie." Erik said. "Nice to meet to." I said. "Um I came to say sorry for Tyler's death." Erik said. "Thank you." "I also came to give you this." Erik hands Rose flowers. "Thank you so much Erik." "Well I better go. See'ya." Erik walks to his car and drove off.

"Your daughter?" "What? I couldn't come up with anything. You look like me anyways." Rose said. "Yeah you kind do." Seth said. "But how did that happen?" "During the transformation." Alice said. "But I had my hair color before I came running down." "We said you're not a normal vampire." Alice said. "So I'm not like you." "No. Well you are. You drink blood, you live forever like us, you're pale, and some other things like us." Alice said. "Great I become one of you guys, but I'm still different."

I walked outside. "Ty." I looked back. Seth followed me. "Ty I think it's really cool that you flew." "Thanks." "Is that what you can do, change into a bird." "No I can change into any animal." "Cool. Try a wolf." "I don't know how to." "Try." "Okay."

I jumped into the river. I couldn't breathe. I got out. Seth looked bigger. What heck was I? "Wow a mouse." A mouse. I change back. "Okay. Try a running start." Seth said. "Okay." I took 20 steps back. Okay think wolf. I ran. I stopped in front of Seth. "Now that's what I'm talking about." _Am I a wolf? _"Yeah. Wait did I just hear you?" _Yeah. How did you do that? _"I don't know. But I love your wolf." _What do I look like? _"Why don't yousee for yourself?" I walked to the river and looked at my reflection. I had snow-white hair. I still had my blue eyes. _Wow. _"That's what I'm saying." I looked again. I also had a gray spot on my back that went to my tail. _Cool. _Seth laughed. I attacked Seth. "What did I do?" _Nothing I just wanted to do that. _I smiled my wolf smile. I licked Seth's face. "Ew! Gross!" _Pay back. _"Okay if you say so." Seth started shaking _Seth! _I got off. Seth ran into the woods. He came back out as a wolf. _Not fair. You're bigger than me. _Seth jumped on me. _Said it had to be fair. _I kicked Seth off me. He flew back couple feet back. _Oh it's on. _I got up. _Bring it on._

**EPOV**

I watched Tyler and Seth playing outside. Seth helped Tyler change. Tyler was a beautiful wolf. It was so cute how Tyler and Seth were playing. Like watching a puppy playing with an older dog.

"Edward what are you doing?" Emmett asked. "Watching Seth and Tyler." Emmett looked outside. "Where's Ty?" "That's white gray wolf is Tyler." "Oh that's right she can change into animals."

Tyler bit Seth's leg. Seth went down. Tyler pinned him down. She smiled. "Damn!" Emmett yelled. Tyler looked up at us. _I didn't know you guys were watching. How long were you there? _"When you and Seth started playing." I said. _Oh. _She smiled. "You're doing so good Ty." I add. _Thank y… _Seth jumped on Tyler. _Got you. _Tyler coughed a laughed. _Okay you got me, but I got you. _Tyler licked Seth's face. "Gross." Emmett said. Tyler changed back into Tyler. "Seth you can get off now." _I don't want to. _"I can't understand you." Tyler said. "He said he didn't want to." I said. "Fine." Tyler pinned Seth down again. Seth howled. "You give?" Seth nods. "Okay. Go change."

Tyler skipped back. Seth changed back very fast. He ran to Tyler. She looked back and running. Seth got her by her waist and spins her around. Tyler laughed. I walked away. They are so cute.

**SPOV**

I had Tyler in my arms. "Got you again." "No you don't." Tyler turned into a rattlesnake. "Fuck." I dropped her. She slithered away. "Where are you going?" She changed back into herself. She was running away from me. "Hey not fair." She looked back. She changed into a cheetah. "Oh come on." She ran inside. I walked inside. "Where did Tyler go?" I asked Alice. Alice held out her and she was holding a chipmunk. "Right here." Tyler the chipmunk jumped on me then changed back. I fell. Alice and Tyler were laughing. "Sorry Seth." Tyler said.

"Tyler your hair again." "What's wrong?" "It's brown, but it's straight this time." Tyler got up and looked in the mirror. "Why does it keep changing?" I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I don't know, but notice how it changes to look like Emmett's hair and Rose's mixed together." "Yeah why's that?" "I don't know."

Tyler turned to face me. "Doesn't my smell bother you?" "No you always smelled like strawberry and berries." "Well you smell the same you have be for." Tyler said. "But does it bother you?" I asked. "No I love it." She smiled at me. "Good."

"Man, it smells like wolf." Emmett said. "I better go." I was about to walk out when someone pulled my arm. "Don't go." Tyler said. "But I have to." "No you don't. I want you here." "Okay fine, but let's stay outside." "Yay!" She jumped. Tyler dragged me outside to the river. "Let's try a water animal." I said. "Okay."

Tyler jumped in the water. She changed into an otter. "Cute." She made a cute otter sound. "Okay a bird." She got out and jumped. She was a hawk. "A bear." She shook her head 'no'. "Why not?" She point to the house. "Who?" She flew to Emmett and Rose's window. She tipped on the window. "What the fuck?" Emmett said. "Oh okay. But just try it." She flew down and turned into a grizzly bear.

"Bear!" Emmett yelled. "Emmett no!" Edward yelled. "Come on Eddie. It's a bear." "One it's not a bear it's Tyler and two don't call me Eddie." Edward said. "What?" Emmett said. "Yeah it's Tyler. I'm practicing with her." I said. "Oh fine want to wrestle Ty." She attacked Emmett. "Not fair." Emmett threw Tyler in the air. She turned into an eagle. Then flew down and changed into a mountain lion. "Oh it's on, baby sister." Edward said. Tyler roared. Edward growled.

Edward attacked Tyler. Tyler scratched Edward's arms. "That's all." Edward said. Tyler growled. "Come on baby sister." Tyler got really mad. "Guys what are you doing?" Rose said. "Playing with Tyler." Emmett said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. She was a bear then a mountain lion." "Now she's a puppy." Rose said. "What?" We said. Tyler was rolling in the grass. Tyler barked. "You better not be wrestling Emmett Cullen." "No, of course not." "Okay." Rose walks inside.

Tyler changed back into a bear and threw Emmett when he wasn't looking. "What the fuck!" Emmett yelled. Edward and I laughed. "That wasn't fair." Emmett said. "She said who said it had to be fair." Edward translated. "Fine I give." Emmett said. Tyler changed back. "Yay! I bet Emmett at his own game." Tyler jumped up and down. I laughed. Tyler growled. "Okay I'm sorry." "No it's not you. It's something else." Tyler said. "What is it, Ty ty?" Emmett asked. "Erik, he came back." Tyler changed into a dog and ran inside. Emmett, Edward and I followed.

"But I heard her name." Erik said. "Well she died last night, Erik." Alice said. Tyler hid behind Alice. "But I heard Emmett say her name." Erik saw Tyler. "Who's this?" Erik asked. Alice looked behind her. "Oh this is Angel." Alice said. "She's cute." Erik tries to pet Tyler, but she growls at him. Erik pulled his hand back. "Sorry about her she's usually nicer." Alice said. Alice flicked Tyler's nose. "Bad girl." Tyler growls at Alice. "Emmett." Alice said. "I got her." Emmett said. Emmett picked up Tyler. "Come on girl."

Tyler changed back. "Ow, she flicked me." Tyler wiggled her nose. "She should have bit her." Emmett said. "Okay fine is Nicole here." I heard Erik asked. "Yeah. Nicole!" Alice yelled. "I guess that's me." Tyler said. "Ty I can't go down there. Your hair it's different now." I said. "So what am I suppose to do?" "Well you can be Emmett and Rose's other daughter Ashlen." "I like that name." Emmett said. "Okay then." Tyler said.

**TPOV**

I walked downstairs. Erik was just starring at me. "Um Nicole is out right now." I said. "Okay." Alice said. "But I'm Ashlen, Nicole's twin." I said. "Um I'm Erik." "Sorry Nicole's not here." "Um it's fine." Erik sounded like he was nervous. "Okay." I faked a smile.

"So how come I haven't seen you and our sister here before?" "Oh well my sister and I been living with your friends." "Oh cool. So Rosalie's daughter?" "Yup." "You don't look like her." "That's because I got my dad's looks. Emmett." "Oh really." Erik looked closely at me. "Yeah you really do look like Emmett." "Yeah. I'm like my dad and Nicole's like my mom." "Cool." "Yeah."

"So maybe we should hang out sometime." "I wish I could, but I can't. My dad is very protective of me so I can't go out. Sorry." "It's okay. Well I'll see you later, I guess." "Okay. Bye." Erik walked to his car and drove away. "Finally." "That's what I'll saying." Emmett said. "I thought he would never leave."

I walked to the couch and plopped down. "Man, he's all about you, Tyler." Emmett said. "I know I can see that." "Well what are you suppose to do?" Emmett asked. "I don't know. I mean if I go to school with him, I'm to have to deal with him all day." "Maybe we can home school you again." I got up. "No I'm going to be homeschooled again! If you did then I won't have a normal life." "Okay I was just saying. Gosh calm down. Man, I swear you're just like Alice." Emmett walked upstairs. "I rather be her than be you!" I yelled at Emmett. "That's right Ty you tell him." Alice said. I laughed.

Seth came downstairs and then walked to me. "Well I better go, Ty." He said. "Okay. I'll walk you out." I grabbed his hand and walked to the door. "Where your car?" "I didn't drive here. I ran." "Oh." We walked to woods. I stopped and looked down. I felt Seth's finger lift my chin up. "I'll see you later." "Fine." "Okay. If Erik comes back, call me." "I can't, he knows that you're dating Tyler not Ashlen." "No he doesn't. Remember I walked out. He'll think I broke up with Tyler." "Okay, but I still think that…" Seth kissed me before I could finish my sentence.

His kiss was really hot, like I was on fire; but I didn't want to break away from him. So I pulled him closer. Seth pushed me against a tree and put his hands on both sides of my face and then went to my sides. I couldn't do anything, so I just kissed him. Seth lifts me up. I wrapped my legs and arms around him. I felt his hands go under my shirt.

I pushed him away. "Didn't I do something wrong?" He asked. "No of course not. It's just that I can't do this." "It's me, isn't it?" "No. It's me." "Oh." Seth put me down, walked to a fallen tree and sat down. I sighed. I walked behind him. "Seth I swear it's not you." "Then what is it?" His voice sound really sad.

I walked around him and sat on his lap. "Okay, remember when that vampire kidnapped me." He nods. "Well he wanted more than just my blood, which he didn't get." "I don't understand what you're talking about." "He raped me." I looked down at my lap. Seth growled and started shaking. He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me, Ty?" "Seth I was really scared." "Scared of what?" "I don't know. I'm just not really for sex." Seth wrapped his arms around me. "Okay. We'll take it slow, but when you're ready. I'm here." "Okay, but it might be a while." "That's fine with me." "Okay." I smiled. Seth lifts my chin up. "I love you so much, my little vampire." I laughed. "I love you, too my big wolf." Seth kissed my forehead.

"Well I better go. I'll call you when I get home." I got up from Seth lap. "Okay." Seth got up from the tree and hugged me. I leaned my head against his chest. I felt Seth kiss the top of my head. "I love you, vampire." "I love you, too wolf." He let go of me. He leans down and kissed me quickly then lifted.

I walked back to the home. I breathed in. I smelt Erik's Axe. "Shit." I ran inside the house but I smelt Erik right behind me. "Ashlen." I heard Erik say. I turned around. "Hey um." "Erik." "Right." "Sorry if I'm on the property again, but I swear I remember me of my girlfriend Tyler." "Who's Tyler?" "She was my girlfriend and she was Cullen's' daughter. She died the day you came." "Oh I'm sorry for your lost." "Yeah thanks, I guess. But I saw you hang out with the guy. He knew Tyler." "Oh Seth." "Yeah. How do you know him?" "My cousin's friend." "Oh. Why did he call you Ty?" "Oh well he says that I remind him of Tyler." "What about the vampire and wolf thing?" "It's our nicknames. He says I remind him of a vampire because I'm so pale. He reminds me of a werewolf because he's so big." I smiled. "Oh."

"Erik I think you should stay off this property before you get in trouble. My family really doesn't like people on their property." "Sorry." "It's okay." "I guess I'll see you around." "Yeah sure." "Okay." He walked for the forth time to his car and drove off. "I'll kill him if he comes back." "Erik came back." I turned around, Edward right behind me. "God yes. He won't me alone." "He's been watching you and Seth in the woods." "I know, so I lied to him." "Hmm."

"What am I suppose to do, Edward?" "I don't really know." "Thanks Edward." "Sorry." "If I need advice I'm not coming to you." "Okay then don't." "I'll go to Jazz." I walked inside. "Jazz?" I walked to the garage. He wasn't there. "Jazz!" "What?" I turned around. "God why do you people do that?" "Sorry. What's up?" "I need your advice." "Okay." "Well Erik has been coming here and spying on me. What do I do?" "Boy advice. Um I'm not good at this." "No it's not boy advice." "Well to me it seems like it. Ask Alice or Rose." "Fine. Since your no help."

I walked to my room. I close the door and lay on my bed. "Why can't he leave me alone?" "So what's wrong this time?" Alice asked. "Erik keeps coming back." "Oh I know. I came in because you need advice." "Yeah I need advice. What do I do?" "Ty, you need to tell him." "But I don't want to hurt him." "But you have to. You love Seth." "Okay." "That's all you have to do, Ty." "Okay." "Oh tomorrow we going hunting wanna come." "No I'll go right now." "Okay suit yourself."

I jumped out of my window. I landed on my feet or should I say paws. I turned into a wolf. I ran into the woods. I could smell so many animals. But how can I drink animals' blood. But I had to.

I walked back to the house. I knew the family was gone. So I was alone for tomorrow. I walked to the bathroom, so I can take a shower to get rid of everything on me. But I also wanted to take a shower. I took a warm shower. It felt great on my skin.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my chest. I wiped the mirror. "What the heck?" My hair change again. It was dark brown, it almost black. It was also straight. I groaned. "Whatever." I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair.

I walked to my room. Something smelt different. Whatever I need clothes. "Hey Ty." I turned around. Seth was sitting on my bed. "Dang, Seth don't do that." "Sorry. Edward called and told me that you were home alone." "Yeah. Bad timing Seth." "Sorry. I came through your window." "Okay, can I have a couple of minutes to get clothes on?" "Yeah sure." Seth walked out.

I changed into my tank top and boy shorts. I don't usually wear boy short, but I want to not because Seth was here. "Okay Seth. You can come in." He walked back in. He looked at my body, then to my hair. "Wow you're hair changed again." "Yeah." "Hmm." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my bed. I laid on the right side and Seth lying close to me.

"Did Edward really call you?" "Yeah. See" He takes out his phone and shows me who called him. I saw Edward's number. "Okay. I was just wondering. I thought you just want to see me." "That too." I smiled. "I always want to see you. You're my little vampire." "Aww I'm touched." I smiled. Seth moves my hair behind my ear. "You never have blue before." "I know it's weird." "I know, but I like them. They're like ocean blue." I looked down "Stop it." "Stop what?" "With the compliments." "Why?" I looked up. Seth was smiling. "You're doing that on propose." "Me. Never." He smiled. "Stop it you're making me blush. I mean if I could." Seth laughed. I smiled.

Seth leaned in and kissed me. I never said that his lips were so soft. His hands were in the back of my neck bring me closer. He licked my lips. I opened my mouth. Seth got on top of me. I felt his hands go under my shirt. Then he moved it away. He knew I wasn't really for sex, but I wanted him to touch my boobs. So I grabbed his hands and put them on my boobs. He moaned. I giggled.

He stopped kissing me. "I know you don't want to have sex yet, so I'll just going to stop right there." He said. "Okay, but can move your hands." I smiled. "You mean this." He grabbed my boobs. I moaned. "No. I mean you can take your hands off my boobs." "Fine." He pouted. He moved his hands off my boobs.

Seth and I were ice and fire. I love to cool him down and I love he heats me up. We were meant to be together. Like Mac and cheese or peanut butter and jelly or Bella and Edward. I love him with all my heart, if I have a heart. I mean I did, but it doesn't pump blood anymore.


	15. Chapter 14

**TPOV**

I was supposed to pretend to be a junior like Bella, Edward, and Alice. I thought it was a stupid idea, but they thought it was a great idea. So I had to go along with it. I didn't like it because Erik was a junior. Yes I was dating a junior, but Seth's pretty older.

Alice wanted me to wait outside. I was going to be late for school. "Alice, come on. I'm going to late!" I shouted. Alice drove a blue 2009 Maserati Granturismo. She got out and threw the keys to me. "You like your new car?" she asked. "Wait this is mine." "Yeah." I ran to her and hugged tightly. "Thank you. Thank you." "I didn't buy it. Esme and Carlisle did."

I turned around to run inside and thank them, but they were standing on the pouch. I ran and hugged them. "Thank you so much. I love you guys so much." "You're very welcome honey." Esme said. "Now you already have you're license. So here you go." Carlisle handed me my ID. It had Ashlin instead of Tyler.

"Why does it have Ashlin instead Tyler?" "Because Tyler people think you're died, so now you're Ashlin." Carlisle explained. "Oh okay." "We better get going Ty." Alice said. "Yeah. Bye Carlisle, bye Esme." I kissed their cheeks. "Bye Tyler. Have a good day." Esme said. I walked to my new awesome car. I started the car. It sounded awesome.

I drove in the school parking lot. Everyone was staring at my car. They probably wanted to know who was inside the car, too. "Wow it's like they haven't seen a car before." Alice said. "No more like an awesome car this." I parked next to Rose's red BMW. I got my backpack from Alice and got out. When I got out everyone was staring at me. I fixed my hair. "Tyler you're hair is fine." Alice whispered. Alice skipped to Jasper's side. Emmett and Rose were waiting for me.

I walked to Emmett and Rose. "So what else am I suppose to pretend to do?" "Well you're our daughter, thanks to Rose, of course you're name is Ashlin and you're a junior." Emmett said. "Wait if I'm you're daughter. Why are you're senior and I'm a junior." "We dropped out in senior year and we started school again when you're were a junior." Rose said. "Okay."

I walked to the office. "Oh you must be Ashlin Hale." Ms. Jones said. "Yes." "Okay here's you're schedule, here's a map and here's a paper that you need all you're teachers to sign." Ms. Jones handed the paper. "Okay thanks." "Have a good day." "Thanks." I walked out of the office. I knew there all my classes were, so I didn't need the map. I looked at my schedule.

Period 1:Geomtry-Mr. Johnson 210

Period 2: American History- Mrs. Reed 600

Period 3: Biology- Mr. May 105

Period 4:Health- Ms. Patterson 701

Period 5: English- Ms. Hill 220

Period 6: Free writing- Mr. King 320

What the hell is free writing? Why am I in free writing? I don't want to be in free writing because Erik told me all about free writing. I hate that class. I don't want to be in a class with Erik. Gosh, of all the classes it had to be free writing.

I walked to the cafeteria and found Edward and Bella sitting at on of the tables talking. I sighed. Edward looked up, smiled and waved me over. I walked to the table. "So what classes do you have?" Bella asked. "Well I have a class with Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, you and Edward. Even Erik." "Let me see." Edward said. I handed him my schedule. "You know you can switch that class." Edward said. "Yeah and get what?" I asked. "Well what about fashion with Alice?" "Wait they have fashion?" "Yeah Alice started it." Bella said. "Do they have drawing?" I asked. "Yeah." Edward said. "Well I'll see if I like free writing, if I don't I'll switch out." I explained. "Okay." The bell rang. "See you in Biology." Edward said. "Yeah." I got up and walked to Mr. Johnson's room

I sat with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella at lunch. I was working on my American history. Jasper was helping me with the assignment. Well he just told me the answers. He-he. Hey don't judge me, gosh.

"So how was health?" Alice asked. "Boring. I mean I don't have to go through that stuff anymore." "True. You can switch out of that class, Ty." Emmett said. "I will, but what class should I go into." "Well there's drama, tech theatre, art, photography, Foreign Languages,yearbook, Video producer, web designer, and more." Rose said. "I'll see what I want to go into."

"Shit." Alice said. "What?" We all asked. "Erik's coming." I turned around and looked. He **was **coming. "No." I whispered. "Hey guys." Erik said. "Hey Erik, you remember Ashlin." Alice said. "Oh yeah. Hi Ashlin." I looked at him. "Hey." "So what classes do you have?" He asked. "Um geometry, American history, biology, health, English and free writing." "Cool I have free writing. It's really boring because we writing the whole period." "Oh wow." "Yeah." The bell rings. "Well I'll see you in free writing, Ashlin." "Yeah."

I got up and walked with Rose to English. I sat next to Rose in English. We were passing notes back and forth.

(**Rose **and Tyler)

**He's never going 2 forget u ty**

I know, but he has 2

**He won't**

I don't like him anymore, rose

**I know u do. Just tell him.**

Fine.

Ms. Hill started walked to where Rose and I were sitting. I hid the note under my paper that I was working on. I started working on the assignment. Very simple work. To me its 1st grade work. Yeah I know because I smart for my age.

I was looking for my keys so I could go home. I looked up when I was a foot away from my car. Seth was leaning against it. "Seth!" I ran to him. He caught me and spun me around. "Hey." He kissed me. "I missed you." I said.

Seth put me on my feet. My back was facing my car. "So how was your first day of being a junior?" "Boring, annoying, and painful." "Why?" "I have Erik in one of my classes and he passed me 20 notes." "What class do you have with him?" "Free writing." He laughed. "Don't laugh, Seth." "Sorry."

He kissed me again. "Suck up." "That's not sucking up. This is." Seth kissed me deeply. My back was against my car. Seth's hands were on my lower back, pulling me closer. I pushed him away. "Seth not here." Seth had my lip-gloss on his lips. "Fine." He smiled. "What?" I smiled. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'm kind of horny right now." He never talked to me like that before. I pushed him away. "Seth!" "What? You're outfit is so tight on you." I was wearing black skinny jeans, white tee that hugged my curves and black heels. I groaned. I pushed him away.

I unlocked my door. "Do mind if I come with you?" Seth asked. "Get in." He walked to the other side. "This is a bad ass car, Ty." Seth looked around in the car. "I know. Carlisle and Esme got it for me." I started the car. It purred like a cat. Seth closed his door.

I drove home. I was about to grab my backpack, but Seth got it for me. "Thanks." No problem." He got out and walked to my door and opened it for me. "Thank you." "You're welcome." He smiled. I got out and Seth watched my every move. "Why are you watching me?" I asked. "No reason." He smiled. "It's very creepy, Seth." "Sorry." He was still smiling at me. "SETH!" "Sorry." He looked away. I close my door. "Can we take a walk around?" Seth asked. "Um sure." "Okay."

Seth ran to the pouch, put my backpack down and ran back to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. "Seth where are we going?" "You'll see." We walked in the woods. Far away from the house and from Edward and Bella's cottage. I really wanted to know where Seth was taking me. I mean I can't go to La Push, since I'm a vampire and vampires aren't allowed on La Push.

Seth stopped in front of a pond. It was beautiful. The pond was surround by flowers, like daisies, wild flowers, and some other flowers. **(A/N this is not Edward and Bella meadow, I promise) **"Seth it's beautiful here." "I found it when I was running to your house couple days ago." "I love it." I looked at him. He was staring at me. I smiled. "Want to go for a swim?" "Like without me changing?" "Yeah." "Sure." I smiled. "Cool."

We walked hand and hand to the pond. Seth let go of my hand and took off his shoes, socks and shirt. I watched him, undress. What? He's my boyfriend. He looked really hot. He was very muscular. He was also very tan. Me on the other hand, I was pale, not muscular. I mean I was strong, but I wasn't like Seth.

Seth jumped in the water. He came up for air. He was just staring at me. "Are you coming in?" He asked. "Um yeah." "Then come on. Get undressed." He smiled. I knew he's been waiting to see me undress. I took off my heels and put them next to Seth's shoes. Then I took my shirt off and put it with my heels. I was wearing a tan bra. I took off my jeans and set them with my shirt and heels. I was wearing pink boy shorts.

Seth was still staring at me. "Come in." He said. "Okay." I stepped in. The water was warm. But I didn't know Seth was behind me, holding me close to him. Maybe that's why the water was warm. "I love you, Ty." He whispered in my ear. I turned around. "I love you, too Seth." Seth leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. Seth put his hands on my lower back, pushing me closer.

Seth licked my lips with the tip of his tongue. We never kissed like this since the day I told him that I loved him. So I started it. I don't care, I love him and I love kissing him like this. He-he.

I wrapped my arms and legs around Seth. Seth pushed my back against the wall of the pond. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, but I want to have sex with Seth because I love him and he loves me. And that's all the matters, right?

Someone cleared his or her throat. Seth and I looked up. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Edward, Alice and Bella were standing behind us. "Oh god." I hid my face in Seth's shoulder. "Hey guys." Seth said. "Hey." They said. "Tyler Nicole Cullen you're in so much trouble." Rose said. "You had Esme and Rose worried sick." Emmett said. "Sorry." "Get out of the pond and get your butt back home." Rose said. "Yes Rose." "You're so grounded." Rose said.

I looked at Rose. "You can't ground me. You're not my mom." "Yes I can." "You may be my pretend mom, but you're not my real mom. Esme is the only mom I have!" Rose looked sad from what I said. "Oh gosh Rose. I didn't mean it." "No I understand." Rose ran away. "Baby." Emmett ran after her. "Um Tyler. Get dress and come home please." Edward said. "Okay." I looked down into the water. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper left.

I got out and slowly put on my clothes. I heard Seth get out of the water. "Ty, I'm so sorry." He said. "It's not your fault, Seth." "I know, but I feel bad that I took you here without telling anyone." I turned around and looked at Seth. "Seth, stop it! Okay." "I'm sorry." He looked down. "God. Seth, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so bitchy today." I started crying tearless. "Aw baby, don't cry." Seth wrapped his arms around me. I cried in his chest. "Ty, why don't you talk to Rose? Straighten things up." Seth said. "I will, but can you come with me." I looked up at him. "Of course." He smiled. "Thanks Seth." I smiled. "No problem."

Seth and I walked hand and hand to the house. I opened the door, but Seth stopped. I looked at him. "Um Ty I think come back later." "But you said that you'll come with me." "I know, but this is a family thing. I promise I'll come back." I sighed. "Okay." "'Kay." Seth kissed my cheek. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Seth." Seth walked in the woods.

I walked inside. Everyone expect Rose was in the living room. "Where's Rose?" I asked. "She's in her room." Emmett said. "Thanks." I walked upstairs. "Wait Ty." Emmett grabbed my arm. "I don't think it's a good idea right now." Emmett said. "Emmett I have to talk to her." "Please give her time." "Emmett. Let go of my arm." I said through my teeth. Emmett let go of my arm.

I walked to Rose's room. She was sitting on her bed hiding her face in her hands. I could hear her crying. I knocked on the door. "What?" "Can I come in?" "Sure, Ty. So you can bitch to me." I walked in. "No, I came here to apologize." "Right here." I sat next to her. "Rosie, I'm so sorry. Please ground me for life. I'm so sorry, Rose. You're like a third mom to me. You always were." I put my face in my hands. "I'm sorry, Rose." I felt Rose's arms around me. "Baby it's okay. I'm touched from what you said, but you're grounded." "I'm okay with that." "Good because that's means no cell phone, car, TV, macbook, no nothing." "Okay." I hugged Rose.

I went to my room and changed into my boyfriend shorts, and jersey shirt. Since I didn't have anything to do. I climbed out my window, climbed up the tree that was next to my window and went onto the roof. I always do this. I love to see the stars.

I sat on the roof with the teddy bear Emmett got me when I was little and my blanket. I could see a lot the stars night. I also saw a shooting star; of course I made a wish. It was a beautiful night.

**SPOV**

It was really late, but I promise Tyler that I would come over. My mom told me that I couldn't go out so late that this. But she doesn't know that sneak out to see Tyler. What? I love her. I have to see her. She said that she would come see me if she could.

I walked to Tyler's house. I looked up because I could smell Tyler's sweet scent. She was sitting on the roof. How the hell did she get up there? She's always up there. For some reason I don't know why. I never ask because I always think she wants it quiet or something and I don't want to disturb her. I mean she's very quiet when she's up there. Doesn't say a word, just starring at the stars.

I knocked on the door. Edward opened the door. "Just in time, Seth." He smiled. "Thanks." "She's on the roof." "I know I saw her when I walked to the door." "Oh well come in please." "Thanks." I walked in. "How's Rose?" I asked. "She's better." "That's good." "Yeah. Tyler is probably waiting for you." "Yeah."

I walked upstairs to Tyler's room. The window was open. I walked to the window, climbed out the window, climbed up the tree and onto the roof. Tyler had her blanket wrapped around her and she was hugging her knees to her chest. She looked like a little kid from where I was.

I walked to her. "Hey Ty." "Oh hey Seth." She looked at me. She didn't look happy. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's nothing. I'm just upset." I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Anything I can do." I looked at her. She smiled. "Maybe." "Like what?" "Passionately kiss me." "That's all." "For now." "Your wish is my command."

Tyler got up and sat in my lap. She wrapped her legs and arms around. She also wrapped the blanket around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I lean in until my lips met hers. Like she asked me to do, I kissed her passionately. I love you." I said through the kiss. I felt her smile.

I licked Tyler's lips with the tip of my tongue. Tyler opened her mouth. I put my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues touched then parted. She moaned. Again out tongue touched and parted. I brought her closer to me. I moaned.

"TYLER GET INSIDE NOW AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" Rose yelled. Tyler pushed away. "OKAY ROSE!" Tyler yelled back. Tyler kissed me, but she forced her tongue in my mouth. What a turn on. "TYLER NOW!" Rose yelled. Tyler groaned. "OKAY I'M COMING." Tyler got up. "You have to go, Seth. Sorry." I got up and stood in front of Tyler. "Okay." I kissed her again. "TYLER NICOLE CULLEN!" I pushed away. "You better go." "Okay, call me." "Can't I'm grounded." "Okay, write me a letter." "Ha-ha."

She pushed me off the roof, but I landed on my feet. "Ha I landed." She jumped in front of me and pushed me down. "What the…" Tyler got on her knees and cradle in front of me. She looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Seth or should I say my horny wolf." I choked. Tyler giggled. She leaned down and kissed my neck then she licked it. It was cold. Why does she have to do that? I pushed her away. "Ty, I think I better umm go." "Aw but I was just getting into this." "I know I can tell, but you have school and so do I." "Aww still. Please." She gave me the puppy dog look. I cradle from under Tyler. "Umm." "Fine okay leave. But don't come see me tomorrow, Seth." "Ty?" "No just go." She got up and walked inside. "Tyler." She slammed the door.

What did I do? I'll give her some time to herself, I guess. I started walking home. I felt someone jump on my back. I almost fell. "Fuck!" "Sorry, baby. I fooled you." Tyler said. "Yeah I thought you were mad at me." "Why would I be mad at you, Sethy?" "Sethy? Ew!" "Hey shut up." "Please don't call me that." "Why Sethy." I growled. Tyler giggled. "I love when you growl." I laughed a little. "Well I'll see you later, Sethy." "Tyler stop calling me that." "No." She jumped off me. "I love you Seth." She sounded pretty far. I turned around and she was gone. "I love you, too." I walked home with a smile on my face.

**A/N I have pictures of Tyler's outfits and makeup on my profile. **


	16. Chapter 15

**TOPV**

I was going ready for school. I decide to wear black skinny jeans again, purple flannel shirt, and black converse. Since I started high school Alice said I've been dressing better. I mean what else am I going to wear. Limited too, Justice. I don't thing so. But the clothes I wear cost so much. All designer thanks to Alice.

My second day as a junior. Yay! I was in Rose's red BMW. The reason I'm in Rose's car is because I got grounded. So I don't have my phone, car, computer, ipod, or anything. Even Seth. I was going to kill myself. Oh wait I can't. Damn it. UH UH!

I was sitting outside waiting for the bell to ring. I looked around. Every guy was starring at me. It's so annoying because some had girlfriends. The person that looks at me the most is Erik. I don't like him. Anymore. He's a nice guy, but I have a boyfriend. He's not getting that through his head. I told him 20 times, but no.

"Hey Ashlin." Speaking of the devil. "Hey Erik." He sat next to me. "Hey you like to dance, right?"

"Erik I have a boyfriend. I'm not going to a dance with you, sorry."

"No. No I mean the school is having cheerleading tryouts and I thought maybe you try out for it." Erik suggested.

"I don't know Erik."

"I'm just suggesting it."

"I know."

"Okay." The bell rings. I got up. "Um see you in free writing, Erik." I moved my bang out of my eye. "Yeah." I walked to Geometry.

**ERPOV**

I watched Ashlin walk away. She walked like Tyler. What am I saying? Tyler is dead. Not coming back. Get over her, now. Before it's too late. Yeah. Why am I talking to myself? Okay weird.

**EPOV**

I keep hearing a lot of boys thinking about Tyler. I know she's supposed to be a different person, but still she's my sister. God. Like 'she's hot, I would totally dag that, I wonder what she's like in bed', and some others. God sometimes I wish I had Bella's ability.

I also hear Erik thinking about Tyler and Ashlin. It's kind of weird because he still loves Tyler, but he knows that she dead. Now he likes Ashlin, because she's like Tyler, walks like Tyler, and some other stuff. Why can't he get over Tyler? Tyler's gone forever for him.

**TPOV**

I watched all the guys walk pass me and stare at me. Some stop and talk to me. Asking me if I want to hang out tonight. I know they want something from me. Like sex. I tell them to go fuck themselves. Their responses are I rather fuck you. Then Emmett comes in and scars them off.

"Emmett I can take care of myself." I whispered.

"No you can't."

"Emmett just because of "that" time that I will not say happen doesn't mean it will happen again. He's gone."

"I know, but you're my baby sister." He whispered baby sister. I sighed. "I have to go. See'ya Emmett." I walked to my next class.

**EMPOV**

I watched Tyler walk off. "What's wrong?" I heard Alice ask.

"Um it's just I hear all these guys in this school talk about Tyler and not in a good way. Like them want to have sex with her. Tyler said that she could take care of herself."

"Emmett she's not a little girl you use to protect anymore. She's young woman. She probably still needs a big brother to talk to maybe."

"I guess you're right."

"Don't worry about Tyler. She'll be fine." Alice walked or danced away. I hope Alice is right, but why would I go against Alice.

**TPOV**

I walked outside. I saw Josh Turner walked toward me. "Shit." I started walking faster. I felt someone grabbed my arm. "Hey Ashlin." Josh looked me up and down. "Hey Josh." Josh had his gang behind him. "So you free tonight?" He licked his lips.

"Sorry I'm very busy."

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said I'm very busy."

"Are you rejecting me, Ashlin?"

"Yes I am."

Josh pushed me hard into the wall. "No one rejects Josh Turner."

"Oww let go of me Josh."

"Now are you free tonight?"

"No." Josh started tightening his hands around my arm. I know it really didn't hurt, but I have to pretend. "Oww! Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me that you're free."

"Let go of the girl. Now Josh." I heard Emmett say through his teeth.

"Oh you got your daddy to save you." Josh said.

"No."

"Looks like it."

"Josh you better let her go." Josh turned around. "Or what?"

"Or you'll be haunted are the rest of the school year."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"I warned you." _No please no. _I closed my eyes shut.

I felt Josh's hand loosen around my arm. I opened my eyes. Emmett had Josh up in the air by his shirt. "Now if you get near Ashlin. I'll kill you. Got it, Josh."

"Yeah I got it Emmett." Josh sounded scared. "Good." Emmett put Josh down. Josh ran away as fast as he can with his gang.

I walked away from Emmett. "Ashlin wait."

"Why?" I turned around.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" I grabbed Emmett's arm and dragged him away from everyone. "Why should I thank you, Emmett? Now the kids here are going to think I need my daddy to fight my fights. I don't need you fight my fights, Emmett. I'm not 13 anymore. I'm 16."

"But Josh wouldn't let you go."

"I know, but I can handle by myself."

"I'm supposed to protect you."

"No you want to protect me, not suppose to."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Tyler I'm sor…"

"Save it Emmett."

**EMPOV**

Tyler walked off. "What did I do? I messed up everything." I didn't feel like continuing school today. I ran home. "Hey Emmett what are you doing home so early?" Esme asked.

"Tyler's mad at me because I protect her from Josh."

"And Tyler didn't want protection?"

"Yeah. Since I'm supposed to be her dad. Now she said kids for going to think she needs her daddy to fight her fights."

"Just give her some time, Emmett."

"Okay." I sat down on the couch.

**APOV**

Why do I see Emmett running home? Maybe Rose knows why. Or Tyler. He looked so sad. Yeah maybe Tyler knows.

Tyler was about to pass me, but I grabbed her arm. "Why did I see Emmett running home, Ty?"

"I don't know. He's probably upset."

"But why?"

"Because we got into a fight. He save my life from Josh Turner, but I didn't need him to, so now people think I need his help to fight my fights."

"But you never get in a fight with Emmett."

"A talk fight."

"That's what I meant."

"Oh." She smiled.

"Why are you smiling at this time, Tyler?"

"No reason. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Go apologize to Emmett now."

"Right Now."

"Yes right now."

"Fine." Tyler walked out the doors.

"Rose is not going to like this." I told myself.

**EPOV**

Today wasn't Tyler's day. She got into a fight with Emmett. That would that never happen. Erik wouldn't leave hr alone. Josh wouldn't leave her alone either. Tyler shouldn't have come to school today.

I got a text from Seth. It seems very important.

**Edward I need u 2 tell tyler that I need 2 talk 2 her.**

**Sure, but she's not in class right now**

**Where is she?**

**At home talking to Emmett**

**Okay. I will call u. give the phone to tyler when u get home please**

**Sure.**

**Thanx Edward**

**No problem**

I got a text, but from Alice.

**Edward?**

**What Alice**

**Seth is taking Tyler on a date tonight, I think**

**What do you mean you think?**

**He's a werewolf and you know I can't c werewolves**

**Right but how do you know he's taking tyler on a date**

**Because she's wearing a hot outfit, hair is nice, and makeup is done**

**But she's grounded**

**Yeah so**

**So rose is not going to let tyler go out**

**Well there r ways Edward, duh**

**Like what?**

**First put ur phone away mr. May is coming**

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Please put your phone away before I take it away."

"Yes sir." I put my phone where Mr. May couldn't see it. God I hate Alice when she does that

**I told u so**

**Shut up, Alice**

**As I was saying, I will tell rose that seth is taking her out**

**Wow alice that's totally going to work**

**Hey I didnt say it had 2 work**

**Alice I have to go before I get in trouble by u**

**Fine. But u wont.**

**Bye alice**

God Alice. 'I will tell Rose that Seth is taking her out.' Yeah that will work. She's so good at that.

Finally I can go home. Man school was horrible today. "Hey Edward." Damn Kelsey. One of the cheerleaders at Forks high school. She reminds me of Jessica from the year I came to Forks High school when I met Bella. God she was so annoying and so what her thoughts. "Hey Kelsey." "I was wondering if you want to…" "Uncle Edward!" I heard Tyler yelled. She was running to me "Ashlin!" I caught her in my arms and span her around. "Daddy wants to have a guys out tonight." "Awesome. Sorry Kelsey." I put Tyler down.

We walked to the Volvo. "Thanks Tyler." "No problem." My phone started ringing. "Hello." I answered. "Edward get Tyler home now!" Emmett yelled.

"Okay. Why do you have to yell, Emmett?"

"I'm mad!"

"Hopeful Jasper isn't with you."

"He's with Alice shopping for some reason."

"Okay?"

"Yeah she said it's for a reason."

"Okay. We're on out way." I hung up my phone. What hell was Emmett's problem?

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Emmett's yelling Alice and Jasper are out shopping, and Seth's taking you out."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah, but Alice is trying to get Rose to let you."

"How's it working?"

"Not so good."

"Great I'm never going to go on my date."

"We have to see." Tyler groaned.

My phone started ringing. "Hello." I answered. "Give the phone to Tyler." Alice said. "Fine. Tyler it's for you." I handed the phone to Tyler.

"Hello."

"Hey Ty. Okay what do you think of a mini skirt and black tight tube top or tight jeans and black tight shirt." I heard Alice say from the phone.

"What about the mini skirt and black tight shirt." Tyler answered back.

"Even better. Okay what peel toe heels?"

"Black." Tyler answered quickly.

"Yeah. Prefect."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Tyler hung up the phone and handed it back to me. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Alice just asking questions about outfit."

"I got that Ty." I'm so confused now.

We got home. Tyler ran upstairs and to her room. _Sorry I have homework. _Tyler thought. "Okay but you didn't need to run upstairs so fast." I said. _Sorry_. Tyler thought.

I was in the living room playing my piano until my phone started ringing again. "Why do people always have to call my phone? Hello."

"Hey Edward it's Seth."

"Hey Seth. You want to talk to Tyler."

"Yeah."

"Tyler Phone!"

"Coming!" I heard Tyler running down the stairs. "Hello." She answered. "Hey Seth." She sounded different. Weird.

**TOPV**

"Hey Tyler."

"Hey Seth." I sounded sexy. I walked up to room, so I could get a little privacy from Edward. "Um want to ask you out on date. Since we never went on one before."

"Yeah I would love." I smiled.

"Awesome. I called Alice and she's getting you an outfit for tonight. I want to make it special for you, Ty."

"You will. If I'm with you it will be special."

"That's true." I giggled. "Well I will see you tonight."

"Okay." I smiled.

I screamed and jumped up and down. "What's wrong?" Edward came running in.

"Nothing, but I'm going on a real date with Seth tonight. I'm so excited." I screamed again.

"God, you're worst than Alice."

"Hey she takes after me. Thank you." Alice said. I heard Alice walk in.

"That's for sure. You two look like twins." Edward said.

"Anyways. I have your outfit, Ty."

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together.

"Yeah just like Alice." Edward walked out.

"You're going to love it and so will Seth." Alice giggled.

"Yeah."

"TYLER, SETH'S COMING AT 7!" Edward yelled.

"OKAY!" I yelled back.

"I also got something special for Seth."

"Like what?"

"Just a under garnet and a baby doll." I choked, "what!" I yelled.

"I thought it's would work. Hey be happy you can go on this date." Alice started packing up the stuff need for my date. Does she actually I'm going to wear this stuff? She's like super crazy because not wearing that.

"I'm not wearing those."

"You're just like Bella when it comes to this stuff. Just wear it."

"But I'm not ready for that" Alice looked at me, like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"What's that?" I groaned."You know sex."

"Why not? You're 16 and a vampire. Come on, Ty."

"But I'm not ready."

"Oh please."

"What?" Alice sat on my bed. "You and Seth have been very close, kissy, all over each other, lovey, and all over each other. I know I said that already, but still you get my point."

"But…"

"No buts Tyler Nicole Cullen. You will wear it and he will like it, got it."

"Fine."

"Good. Hurry up and put on the stuff. I have to put on your makeup and do your hair."

"Um not the hair please. I want to do it."

"Fine, but I'm doing your makeup."

"Okay."

Alice made me wear a under garnet. I didn't want to because it was weird. But Alice said that Seth would love it. I hate when Alice does this stuff. Alice did my makeup and I put on the outfit and under garnet. I seriously did not want to wear that, but Alice would kill if I didn't.

I was looking at myself in the mirror. I looked hot, if do say myself. Alice did the smoky look. I curled the ends of my hair and let it down. I really didn't want anything special with my hair. So curling the ends is good for me.

I was in my room putting on my shoes. I was nervous right now. I never went on a date with Seth. This would be our first date. What if things go wrong? What if Seth doesn't like what I'm wearing? "Tyler Seth's here." Jasper said.

"Okay."

"Ty, don't worry it will go fine."

"I guess." I got up and walked downstairs.

Seth was standing at the door. He had a smile on his face. I couldn't help but have a smile too. "Wow you look…" Emmett cleared his throat. "Beautiful." Seth finished. "Thanks."

"Ready to go."

"Yeah."

"Okay." He grabbed my hand and we walked outside.

There was a motorcycle outside in the driveway. "Um is that yours?"

"Yeah Edward gave it to me. Isn't awesome?"

"Um yeah."

"Don't worry I'm a great drive."

"Okay." Seth got on the motorcycle and started it. "Hop on." He said. I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He started to drive off. "Oh gosh." Seth laughed.

We got to a hotel. "Why are we at hotel?"

"Because this is where we're having our date."

"Okay." Seth turned off the bike and got off. He helped me off. "Since I'm not around family. You look sexy." I looked down. I felt Seth finger lift my head up. "That's a good thing." He smiled. I smiled. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the office.

"Name please." The female said. "Clearwater." Seth said. "Okay. Here's your key card and your room is on the top." The female said. "Okay thanks." We walked to the elevator. When the doors opened, we walked in and Seth pushed penthouse. "Wow penthouse."

"Edward and Alice helped me set this date."

"You really wanted to make this special for me."

"Of course." He smiled.

"You're so sweet, Seth." I leaned on his arm.

We got to our floor. "This is our room." Seth said, he opened the door. It was beautiful. It had king size bed, flat screen TV, snack bar, and the color in the room was a gold. It was so amazing. "Seth this is beautiful."

"I did this all for you." He wrapped his arms my waist and put his chin on my right shoulder. "I love it."

"Good. Do you mind if I eat something?"

"No not at all."

"Okay because I'm so hungry."

"Do you mind if I feed you?" I smiled.

"No not at all." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the snack bar.

"What do you want?" I bent forward looked in the mini frig. "How about a Tyler sundae." I turned around and Seth was giving me a flirty look. "Okay. What do you want on your sundae?"

"Well of course ice cream. Chocolate sauce, whip cream, cherries, and sprinkles."

"Okay." I grabbed everything that Seth wanted on his sundae.

"Okay ready?" I asked. "Yup." I took off my shirt off slowly. He growled. "What?"

"You're going to slow."

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to do it for me?"

"I would love to." I smiled. Seth grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head and threw on the floor. "Now your skirt." He got on his knees. He kissed my stomach. I bit my bottom lip to stop me for moaning. He unbuttons the button and unzipped the zipper and pulled my skirt down slowly. He kissed my thighs. God his hot lips on my cold skin felt amazing. I stepped out my skirt. "Okay lay on the bed." Seth commanded. I nodded. I did what Seth told me. Seth scooped some ice cream and put it on my stomach. "Cold?"

"No."

"Okay." He scooped more ice cream. "Now for chocolate sauce." He pouted chocolate sauce on top of the ice cream. "Okay sprinkles." He pouted some sprinkles. "Whip cream." He put whip cream on me. "Cherry on top. There done."

"Now eat." He ate off my stomach. I watched Seth eat off my stomach. God! It felt so weird. I watched his every move. His pink warm tongue licking the ice cream off my stomach. Every time I saw his tongue I lick my lips. God I want that tongue licking more than just my stomach. I want that tongue in my mouth. I want that tongue so bad. This was making me so wet for Seth.

"Okay done." He finished. "Okay, but now I'm all sticky." I giggled. "Sorry." He kissed me. He tasted so sweet. I pushed him closer. Seth got on top of me. I pushed him away so I could take off his shirt. He kissed my neck. I lifted his shirt up and threw it on the floor. He was grinded on me. I moaned. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm ready." "Okay." Seth lifted me up a little to take off unclasped my bra. When he got it off he threw my bra on the floor. He sucked my nipples. I moaned. I arched my back to give him more access. I moaned.

Seth's phone started ring. He groaned. He got up and answered. "Hello." "Who is it?" I asked. "Hey Edward. Yeah she loves it. No. Yeah. Okay bye." He put his phone down. "Um Seth do you mind if I change?" "Um go ahead." "Okay." I got on my knees and kissed Seth's cheek.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I took my cell phone and called Alice. "Hey Ty. How's it going?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Well you wanted me to wear that thing you bought me."

"Oh. Okay put it on and mess up your hair a little and look sexy."

"Okay."

"Don't be afraid, Ty. You'll be fine."

"Okay thanks Alice." I hung up the phone and put it in my bag. I put on the lingerie. It looked a slut. I sighed. I heard a knock. "Ty you okay?" Seth asked. "Yeah be out in a second." "Okay." "Seth, turn down the lights a little for me." "Sure thing." "Thanks." I messed up my hair a little like Alice said. I was a little afraid. I was a shaky. I didn't know that could happen, but it was. I took a deep breath. I unlocked the door and opened it. The lights were down how I wanted it. I took another deep breath.

I walked into the bedroom. Seth was facing the other direction. Which is a good thing. _You can do, Tyler. _I cleared my throat. Seth turned around. "Um. Wow." I smiled. "Do you like it?" I tried to act sexy. "Um." I giggled. I walked closer to Seth. He stepped back and fell on the bed. I walked closer. Seth started scooting back. I got on my knee and crawled closer to Seth. Seth's back was against the backboard.

"Um. Tyler…you look…" "Hot, sexy, amazing, beautiful." "Wow. You look sexy." He was starring at my body. "But do you like it?"

"It's different, but I think I like it."

"You think?"

"I mean I like it."

"Okay." I moved in closer. I smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ty?"

"I'm more than sure."

"Okay." I moved closer to Seth so I could kiss him. But he flipped us so I was on the bottom. "How do you take this off?"

"There are hooks."

"Oh okay find them." Seth started taking off my shoes, which I forgot to take off when Seth wanted his Tyler Sundae. He unhooked the lingerie. "God why did you buy this?"

"I thought you might like it."

"I do, but it's so hard to get it off." I giggled. "Do you want help?"

"Yes." I helped Seth take the lingerie. When we got it off. Seth kissed the top of my boobs. I moaned. I pulled Seth closer to me, so I could take off his pants. "You know I should have been on top."

"That's no fun." Seth said on my boobs. "Then take off your pants and shoes."

"Fine."

Seth got up and did what I told him. "Happy?" "Much." I smiled. He laughed a little. He got back on the bed. He kissed me deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist bring him closer to me. I used my feet to pull Seth's boxers down. Seth kicked them off. "One more time are you sure you want to this. I mean we don't have to?"

"Seth, like I said yes I'm sure. I'm sure about you."

"Okay."

Seth slowly sledded the tip of his cock into me. I groaned. It was very painful at first, but than the pain turned into pleasure. "Seth faster." He picked up the pace. "God Ty so wet for me." He teased me. I moaned so loud that you could probably hear from my house. "Harder, Seth." I growled. He pounded into me so hard that I could taste my own venom. I moaned loud again. "Faster Seth. I'm so close." I growled. Seth was going as fast as he could. "Cum for me, Ty." He said. I felt my muscles tighten up. I felt myself release. I panted. Seth let go a few minutes after me. He fell on top of me. Now I was sticky and sweaty. Great.

Seth laid his head on my chest. I played with his hair. "That was amazing." He said. "It was." I smiled. "I see why Emmett and Rose do this a lot." Eww! Mental picture. "Okay, don't bring that up again please. I just got a gross mental picture that I didn't need to see."

"You got it." He got up. "You probably want to take a shower, right?" He asked. "Yes I do. I'm all sticky and sweaty. It's really gross." Seth grabbed my hand, pulled me off the bed and to the bathroom.

Seth turned on the water. "Ladies first." He said. I stepped in and pulled him with me. "I'll wash you if you wash me." I said. "Deal." "Okay. Kneel please." Seth got on his knees. I grabbed the shampoo and pout some in my hands. I scrubbed his scalp. Seth moaned. I giggled. "Feel good?"

"Yes it does." I giggled again. I rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and moved to conditioner. I combed his hair with my fingers. "Seth your hair is so soft."

"Thanks."

I moved to body soap. I scrubbed his whole body, well the parts I could reach. Seth got back on his feet. Seth stepped under the water and rinsed the soap and conditioner off. When he was done he grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. I threw my head back. Seth's hands felt good.

Seth rinse the shampoo out if my hair, started putting conditioner in my hair and combed it with his fingers. "You said that my hair was soft. Your hair is super soft."

"And long." My hair went pass my shoulders and it was still dark brown that looked black.

"No it's the right length." Seth kissed my shoulders.

Seth started washing my body. I loved how his hot hands felt on my skin. It was also soft. Seth rinsed off the soap on my body and conditioner out of my hair. Then he turned off the water. He grabbed two towels. He gave me one. I wrapped it around my body and Seth wrapped his around his waist. "I feel much better now. Clean." I said. Seth laughed. "That's good." I smiled. He yawned. "You tired?"

"Yeah long day."

"Well get dressed go lay down and I will meet you in bed."

"Okay."

Seth dried himself off quick, got into his boxers and went to bed. I took my time drying off. But I had to dry my hair off, comb it and put it up. I had more things to do than Seth did. I put on the baby doll on that Alice bought me. It was very comfortable. It was baby blue and it was pretty short on me. It went to my thighs. Yeah short. I walked to the bed. Seth was already under the covers. He looked so peaceful. He also looked young, like he was 16, but he was 20 something. Hey he looks young. I crawled into bed. I got under the covers and Seth put his arms around me. I smiled. "Night Seth."

"Night Ty." He kissed my head. (By the way I don't sleep.)


	17. Chapter 16

**TPOV**

I changed into my Biker's jacket, tight jeans and my leather boots. I also put my hair up in pigtails. Seth was wearing a biker's jacket, leather pants, and biker's boots. He looked so hot. I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Tyler, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay let's go." Seth already checked us out when I was in the shower.

We walked to the elevator hand in hand. The door closed and Seth pressed the down bottom. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me deeply. Seth couldn't stop kissing me this morning. He kissed when he woke up (By the way his breath was horrible), when I got out of the shower, and when I was putting on my makeup; well he was kissing my neck. But still, you got my point.

We got to my house. Seth turned off the motorcycle. My head was against Seth's back. He started getting off the bike, so I dropped my arms. Seth stood next to the bike. I got off. I was standing in front of the bike. Seth was just looking at me.

"Seth what's wrong?"

"Um nothing just thinking about something that's all."

"You look sad Seth. Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby. You did everything right."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Tyler it's nothing really."

"Okay."

"Tyler I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow, okay." I nodded. Seth leaned down and kissed me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer.

**EPOV**

I was watching Tyler and Seth kissing outside the house. Their relationship was becoming to go well. They're in love and nothing will back them apart. Their relationship was also strong.

I heard Alice gasp. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"Tyler, she's alone. Drinking, partying, doing drugs and having sex."

"What? That's crazy."

"I know, but that's what I saw. I don't know why Tyler was doing that stuff." Something's not right. Tyler would never do that stuff. NEVER. Would she? But that doesn't sound like Tyler. We taught her better than that.

**TPOV**

I watched Seth drive off. I smiled. But Seth seems different. I don't know what was bothering him, but he changed a lot. It was bothering me because my boyfriend was different than what I want.

**Couple days later**

It's been couple days after my date with Seth. I haven't heard from him since that day. It was making me nervous. He calls Edward, but he doesn't ask for me.

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." Edward walked in. "Seth is outside." "Really?"

"Yeah." I got up, ran downstairs and out the door. "Seth!"

"Hey Ty." He didn't seem happy to see me. "Ty I have to talk to you." "

O…kay." He grabbed my hand and we walked to our meadow. We were walking very slowly to our meadow. Something was wrong, but what? This was scaring me a lot. He was going to do the same thing Edward did to Bella a long time, was he? I hope he wasn't, but he can't go anywhere.

He stopped walking and dropped my hand, but he was facing away from me. "Tyler. This is going to be hard for me."

"You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" He nodded. "What? Why? You imprinted on me. You can't break it, Seth!"

"Tyler I love you with all my heart."

"If you love me then you wouldn't do this to me!"

"I know, but Sam said…"

"Who cares what Sam said? You imprint on me when I was human. Emmett did this to me because I'm part of the family. They didn't want me to die."

"I know, but Sam doesn't."

"You can't do this to me, Seth!"

"I'm sorry, Ty ty."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Tyler."

"NO!"

"I'm so sorry Ty."

"I don't know what I saw in you Seth Clearwater. I love you, but you when you do this to me. I don't know what love is anymore."

"Tyler." He stared walking closer to me. I stepped back a little to get away from Seth.

"No! Stay away from me." Seth tried to wrap his arms around me.

"Don't do this Tyler." I pushed him away and ran home crying tearless cries.

**EPOV**

_I can't do this to Tyler. I love her too much. Sam is so stupid. I already imprint on her and now I have to break her heart. _I thought Seth think before he left with Tyler. Tyler is going to be heart broken.

I heard Tyler run inside and up the stairs. "Tyler."

"Leave me alone." She said. Emmett walked next to me. "What happened?"

"Um Seth kind of broke up with Tyler." I said.

"Can you do that? I mean he imprint on her." Emmett asked. Wow thank you captain obvious

"I know, but it doesn't break the imprint with the person."

"She's probably very upset." Once again thank you captain obvious.

"You think. She's making me crazy with all this crying and sadness." Jasper came in the living room.

"Maybe we should see if we could cheer her up." Emmett said. Emmett and his bright ideas; some times they're good, but this one was stupid. No one would want to mess with Tyler when she's upset, especially when she's a newborn vampire. The strongest vampire in our house.

"Yeah if she let's us in." Jasper said. We walked upstairs. Tyler's door was closed. Emmett knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Tyler screamed. Great now Emmett's in for it.

"Ty please let us in." Emmett said. Why can't Emmett think when Tyler is upset you don't mess with her? Ever.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Tyler please." Emmett said. She opened the door. Her eyes were blood shot. Shit Emmett totally in for it now. Tyler looked like she would kill anyone with those blood shot eyes.

"I SAID GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to anyone."

"We'll just trying to help Tyler." Emmett said. Tyler started shaking.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, EMMETT," she said through her teeth. "Just go away."

"Tyler." Tyler pushed Emmett. He hit the wall hard and left a dint in the wall. Esme isn't going to like that one bit. Tyler closed her door.

"You should have listen to her." I said.

"I've never seen her so upset before. This is worst then the time Seth got mad at her at her sweet sixteen." Emmett said.

"Yeah except they aren't getting together, they're breaking up." Jasper said.

"We got the point, Jasper." I said.

"Sorry." Jasper walked away a little.

"Maybe Alice, Rose and Esme could help." Emmett said. Ugh.

"Maybe." I said and Jasper sighed.

We walked to the living room where Esme was reading a Designer magazine on the couch. Emmett sat next to her, Jasper sat in the loveseat and I sat on the other side of Esme. "Give her time, boys. Girls need time to get over a break up than boys do." Esme said.

"How long will this last?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. For Tyler it might take forever. Seth was her true love." Esme said.

"That's true." I said.

"What if she starts changing because of this?" Emmett asked. I started thinking about Alice's vision.

"She won't change." Esme said. I hope Esme is right about that. Hopefully Tyler won't change on us.

**A Week later**

**EMPOV**

It's been hard on Tyler for a week. Seth broke her heart and she locks herself in her room all week. So she gets up, goes to school, does homework and that's all. She goes hunting but by herself. She's so hurt. It hurts all of us.

This week is different. Rose gave back Tyler's car. Which is weird because Tyler was grounded for a month. Maybe because Tyler hasn't done anything wrong. Anyways Tyler started dressing different, acting different and just different. She started hanging out with a lot of guys at our school.

Rose, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and I were sitting at our table. Tyler was walking in with Aaron, Josh Taylor, Jared, Matt, and some other guys. All these guys have a crush on Tyler since she got here. Erik on the other the hand he was just watching Tyler jumped from guy to guy and not him. He sat with his friends.

"Hey Emmett." Erik said.

"Oh hey man." I looked up at Erik.

"What's wrong with Ashlin?" Erik sat down next to me on the left and put his backpack on the floor next to him.

"Oh her boyfriend dumped her and she's I don't know."

"So she acts like this."

"I guess."

"Hmm." He was staring at Tyler. Tyler was wearing a very mini skirt, a halter shirt that showed her cleavage, and knee-high leather boots. She looks like a stripper. She also curled her hair. I hate the way the guys look at her. Stupid guys. Especially Seth Clearwater.

"Hey guys." Tyler said. Taylor was hanging on her.

"Hey Ashlin." Erik said.

"Oh hey Erik. How are you?" Tyler smiled at Erik.

"Good. And you?" Erik nods his head.

"I'm prefect." Tyler smiled bigger

"Right." Edward said quietly, but Tyler heard it.

"Bite me, Edward." Tyler said through her teeth.

"Baby." Taylor said.

"Baby?" We all said. Erik's head fell down, looking at the table.

"Yup, I asked out Taylor." She smiled again.

"Why?" I asked. I knew I was going start another fight with Tyler, but she was making the worst mistake of her life.

"Because I wanted to." She gave me an evil look.

"Ashlin, you're so stupid." I said.

"Why am I stupid?" Tyler put her hand on her hip.

"Because you're dating Taylor." Alice said quietly.

"So." Tyler looked at Alice.

"Ashlin, Erik is a better guy than Taylor." I said. I saw Erik's head lift up and blush.

"Whatever, dad I'm going. Come on baby." Tyler grabbed Taylor's hand and walked away. Everyone watched Tyler and Taylor walk out of the cafeteria. I shook my head.

"I can't believe her." Rose said.

"Hey Erik are you okay?" Edward asked. Erik got up from the table.

"I don't feel so well, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, hope you feel well better Erik." Alice said. Erik nodded. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the cafeteria. He seems pretty upset.

"He is upset." Edward said.

"And you embarrassed him." Jasper added. Opps my bad, but what did I say to embarrass him?

"Ashlin, Erik is better guy than Taylor," Edward quoted me. Oh opps. I smiled.

**ErPOV**

Every time I walked to class I see Ashlin and Taylor making out. I hate seeing Ashlin like this. I know her boyfriend broke up with her doesn't mean she has to dress different or act different. It hurts her family when they see her like this too.

I was walking to the bathroom when I saw Ashlin making out with Aaron. I stopped by the corner and watched Ashlin and Aaron. What were they doing?

"Wait I thought she was going out with Taylor. Hmm?" I said to myself.

"Babe, I better get to class." Aaron said. Ashlin smiled.

"Okay. Oh thanks for the pills."

"No problem." Aaron smiled and kissed Ashlin one more time. Pills what pills.

"Later babe." Ashlin bit her bottom lip.

"Bye." Aaron walked to his class. I started walking.

"Oh hey Erik." Ashlin caught me.

"Hi." I walked passed her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Bathroom." I pointed to the boys' bathroom.

"I know you been staring at me." Ashlin running her finger over my chest.

"So everyone is staring at you." I shrugged.

"Not in a way you are." She smiled. She placed her hand on my chest.

"Ashlin I have to go." I tried to walk away from Ashlin.

"You don't want to have with me. A way Tyler never did." Ashlin said.

"Don't you dare bring Tyler into this." I said through my teeth.

"I heard Tyler cheated on you with a family friend." Ashlin smiled wickedly.

"Shut up. That's not true." I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair.

"It is."

"Shut up." I opened my eyes and looked at Ashlin. She was just trying to get to me. _Don't listen to her. It's not true._

"You're so hot when you're mad." Ashlin was way too close that I could smell smoke and alcohol all over her. It was gross. I remember she smelled like strawberries and vanilla just like Tyler.

"Ashlin I have to go."

"Fine, but you know where you can find me." She let go of my arm, winked at me and walked to her class. What has gotten into her? I remember she was a sweet kind girl. Now she's the slut of the school. I miss the real Ashlin. But I mostly miss Tyler.

**TPOV**

Taylor invited me to his awesome kickass party this week. He said that his parents were on a business trip for 2 weeks, so he was home alone. He invited everyone. It's going to be awesome. I can't wait.

Aaron got me addicted to drugs. It's an amazing feeling. I didn't know I could get high from drugs, but I did. I love the feeling. I saw colors, weird things, I felt like I was flying. It was amazing. But afterward I felt sick and dizzy. I almost passed out. Not the greatest feeling ever.

**RPOV**

Tyler said that she was studying with Carson. But Carson was one of the guys she flirted with all the time. I'm not sure if they're studying. I'm started to get worry about Tyler. After Seth broke her heart, she changed. When she comes home she smells horrible, acting weird, she could barely walk straight. She also has been going to clubs a lot. I'm so worried about her. I'm so scared about her. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to her.

**APOV**

Tyler's visions are so confusing. She's everywhere. But one scares me. I saw Tyler is lying next to a girl on the ground. Tyler passed out or something. Then she wakes up screaming. That's all I got from that vision. I really don't want that vision to happen. Tyler's been doing drugs and drinking. I know she is. She started with Aaron. Why did Seth have to break her?

**BPOV**

Everyone is very worried about Tyler. I mean she's out so late, she's usually home the next day. She always smells horrible, looks horrible when she gets home, and acts weird. I didn't know vampires could get high or drunk.

"Vampires can't get drunk or high. But Tyler is a different vampire from all of us; she's also the same as us. She can't go into the sunlight, she drinks blood, she's strong, and she's very special. We can not let Aro find out about her." Carlisle said.

"Yeah he would love Tyler because she's powerful. More powerful than any vampire Aro has." Edward said.

"But Tyler would never chose to go to Aro, would she?" I asked.

"We told her all about Aro and the others. She would never go to Aro. Unless she wants to die or join his coven." Jasper said.

I sat on the couch. "Why would Tyler be doing this, Edward?"

"Love, I don't know. I think she should stop before something bad happens." He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb on the top of my hand.

"Edward, I'm afraid." I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"We all are." Edward started playing with my hair like he did when I was human

"I wish this never happen." I whispered

"I know."

"It's weird how Tyler can get high and drunk."

"That's what I'm saying. This would never happen to us."

"Exactly that's why I'm asking."

"Bella there are so many questions." I sighed.

**TPOV**

My family is so nosy. I hate them. Why is Tyler drinking and doing drugs? How come she can't get over everything? She needs to stop before something bad happens. Drugs and drinking doesn't solve anything, Tyler. Don't tell me what to do; I'm not a 6 year old anymore.

**Week later**

I was getting ready for Aaron's party. I decide to wear a mini skirt, hot pink thong, tube top blue, and stripper boots. I lift my hair down and curled the ends. My makeup was smoking hot how Taylor likes it. But Aaron, Josh, Matt like it too.

"I'm going!" I yelled. I walked down the stairs. Edward looked at me from top to bottom.

"Dressed like that? I don't think so Tyler." Edward said.

"Edward I'm not 6 anymore. I can dress however I want. I got it."

"Go change now."

"No."

"I agree with Edward." Jasper said.

"Course you do. Bye." I walked out the door. "Tyler!" I ran to the front where Taylor was. "Hey baby." I kissed him.

"Hey sexy." Taylor drove away.

**EPOV**

I growled. Why did my baby sister have to change over a break up? I know that when I left Bella, she started doing dangerous things, but she didn't drink, party and do drugs. This was getting out of hand.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Everything. Tyler turning into this, the things she got into because Seth broke her heart, the things that's going to happen to her." I explained.

"Wait things that are going to happen to her. Isn't that tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Fuck! Alice." I turned to Alice, who was lying on the couch curled up in a ball.

"Yes it's going to happen tonight." Alice said from the couch.

"SHIT!" Jasper yelled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We have to get Seth now." I said.

"What's that bastard going to do?" Emmett walked from upstairs.

"Alice, you didn't tell them." I looked at Alice. She looked at me and shook her head no.

"ALICE!" I yelled. "Sorry." Alice looked away from me. _It slipped my mind Edward. I'm sorry._

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"Well Alice had to vision that Tyler went to a party and next thing she saw was Tyler pass out then wakes up and screams because Tyler saw a died body next to her." I explained.

"WHAT!" Esme yelled. _My baby is in dangerous. Why is she hurting so much?_

"Yeah Jasper and I tried to stop her, but…" I started saying.

"She's probably at the party now." Jasper said.

"Why are we still here?" Emmett asked.

"Alice." Everyone looked at her. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"_Hey baby want go somewhere else?" Some guy asked Tyler. "I would love to." Tyler could barely talk or walk right. They walk upstairs to Aaron's parents' room. The guy was kissing Tyler everywhere. "Stop please." "I can't baby you taste so good." "Please stop my boyfriend weren't like this." "Too bad for him." He starts lifting her shirt up._

"We have to leave now before it's too late." I said. "Finally!" Emmett said.

**SPOV**

I've been in my house since I broke up with Tyler. Without her, I'm nothing. I mean its like Edward and Bella, Edward can't live without Bella. That's what it's like for me. I can't live without Tyler.

I was sitting on my couch watching TV. I have nothing to do because Sam forbid me to see Tyler. Since I can't see her what's the point of doing anything for Sam. He's so stupid for making me break Tyler like that. I get calls from Rose. Yes Rose. She tells me that Tyler does drugs, parties, drinks, and is the slut of the school. See what I did to her. If Sam didn't make me do that then Tyler wouldn't be like that.

My phone started ringing. It was Edward. "Hey Edward what's up."

"It's Tyler."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I totally forgot about this story. I'm so sorry, but I promise to try my best to update when I can. **

**Alexa **


	18. Chapter 17

_Last chapter: "Hey Edward what's up." "It's Tyler."_

**SPOV**

"What's wrong with her?" I started to panic. I sat at the edge of my chair.

"Alice had a vision and we have to save her before it's too late. I really need you to help us," Edward explained.

"But what about what I did?" I said sadly.

"Seth, you're not mad at you for what you did." I liked Edward he would always accept everyone even when they didn't something bad. That's why we were great friends.

"Are you sure because of me, Tyler is like this?"

"Yes I'm sure. Please Seth." Edward begged.

"Okay, but Sam won't let me see her."

"Hmm. EMMETT UPSTAIRS! Sorry." Edward said. "It's fine."

"SHIT EDWARD she's already out. We were too late." I heard Emmett said.

"What's going on?" I got out of my chair. Jacob and Nessie looked at me.

"Tyler went to a party and some guy put something in her drink and she's out."

"WHAT!" I panicked again. I started shaking a little. Nessie got up and rubbed my back to calm me down.

"Oops. Umm yeah we're going to take her to the hospital right. Meet us there please, Seth." Edward hung up the phone and threw it somewhere.

"Sam, I have to go." I yelled at Sam.

"Seth, I told you to stay away from Tyler." Sam was sitting on the couch with Emily in his arms.

"Sam she's in trouble and because of you I broke her heart, she change because of me, and now she's in the hospital." I said without crying.

"Sam, you told Seth to leave Tyler," Nessie said.

"Nessie, stay out of this," Sam yelled at Nessie.

"No, she's my family. How could you do this to her?" Nessie burst into tears.

"Baby," Jacob said.

"I can't believe you," Ness yelled.

"You know what I don't care what you say Sam. Tyler is part of this family just like Nessie. You let Nessie into this family. Now let Tyler into this family. Now I'm going to see Tyler and you will not stop me." I almost started crying saying that. Why was Sam so selfish? He was never like this before.

I walked out of Sam's house. I started crying. "SETH WAIT!" I heard Nessie yell. I turned around. Jacob was with her.

"Seth I'm so sorry." Nessie said still crying from inside.

"I have to go see her. I need her." I cried.

"Then let's go see her." Jacob said.

"But what if she doesn't want to see me." I asked.

"I called Bella and she said that they just got to the hospital." Jacob said.

"Okay I guess that's a little better. Not." I said.

"Whatever I have to see her." Nessie said.

Jacob drove to the hospital. Nessie called Bella to see if Tyler was okay, Bella said she doesn't have much information on what was wrong with Tyler. Jasper was outside when we got to the hospital. Was he waiting for us? Were there too many emotions for him?

"Hey Jasper." I said when I got out of the car.

"Hey guys." Jasper said.

"Where is she?" Nessie asked.

"She's just got out of surgery."

"Oh my god. This is all my fault."

"Seth, this isn't your fault." Jacob said.

"Yes it is. Because of me Tyler went into surgery. I hate myself." Jasper's phone started ringing.

"Yeah he's with Nessie and Jacob. Sure. Okay." He hung up his phone.

"Alice said you can go see Tyler now."

"Seth you have to see her," Nessie said.

"She's still asleep so she won't know you're there." Jasper said. I took a deep breath.

"Okay."

When Nessie, Jacob and I walked into the hospital. Nessie asked the nurse what room Tyler or Ashlin Cullen was in. She said that she was in room 212. We walked all the way down to her room. Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Rose were sitting outside her room. Emmett and Rose looked very sad and a little mad. I felt like they were mad at me because of what I did. But Edward told me that it wasn't my fault. Well it should be because I broke Tyler's heart and then she started acting like this. Oh yeah this should be my fault big time. Edward sighed. I knew he was listening to my conversation in my head.

"She just got out of surgery." Edward said.

"Am I allowed to go in?" I asked.

"Not yet Carlisle is checking everything first." Alice said.

"Okay."

Carlisle walked out. "Oh hi Seth Jacob."

"Hi." We both said.

"Seth, you can go in, but very careful." Carlisle gave me a small smile.

"Yes sir." I walked in. Tyler was hook up to a lot machines. When I looked at her. She looked so peaceful and young. It reminded me of when she fell asleep in my arms on her 8th birthday party. I walked over to the chair next to her bed. I sat down on the chair. I brushed her cheek and her heart monitor skipped a beat. I smiled. "I miss you Ty ty. I miss you so much it hurts." I saw her moved. Then she screamed.

"Tyler! Baby it's okay."

"Daddy! Rosie!" Everyone ran in.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Get him out of here. I don't want him here. I don't want him near me." Tyler screamed.

"Tyler, he wanted to see you." Nessie said.

"I don't care. I don't want him near me."

"I probably deserve all that, but if you don't want me near you Tyler that's fine. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you every single day." I was about walk out the door.

"Wait." Tyler said. I stopped walking

"We were just leaving," Rose said.

"Umm yeah just leaving." Bella said.

"Jake, we should go get something to eat."

"Yeah sure."

"Yeah let's go." Nessie said. Nessie grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Yeah we were leaving too." Alice said.

"Yeah." Emmett said. Alice, Emmett and Rose left.

"Bella, Edward." Tyler said.

"Oh sorry we're leaving too." Bella smiled. Edward and Bella left has well.

"Seth, why are you here?" Tyler started talking when everyone was gone. I sighed and turned around to face Tyler.

"Because Edward called and told me that you were in trouble and I had to see you. Tyler I missed you so much it hurts, baby." Tyler started crying tearless cries. I walked over to the chair next to Tyler's bed.

"Seth. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. I just missed you, but I couldn't have you."

"I know." Tyler started looking different. Her hair looked the same since the last time I saw her. Her eyes looked more icy blue than the same time I saw her. They were still beautiful as ever. I always loved her eyes, before she was a vampire and after.

We heard a knock. "Ash…Tyler?" I turned around. It was that guy from her sweet sixteen that was holding her when I walked in the living. I will never forget that time, well after I will never forget because she ended her party because of me to tell me that she was in love with me. God that was the better day before a car hit her of course. "Erik." Tyler said.

"Wait what's going on. I thought you were dead." Erik said.

"Umm." Tyler said.

"Dude, you're not suppose to be in here right now." I said.

"Well, her family wasn't outside so I just came and see if she's alright, but I thought it was Ashlin not Tyler." Erik said.

"Yeah there's a reason you're not allowed to come in." I said.

"Well I don't think you should be in here either." Erik said.

"Would you two shut up or you both won't be in here with me."

"Sorry." Erik and I said.

"Thank you. You two were getting annoying." Tyler said.

"I'm confused. So you were alive this entire time." This Erik guy keeps shaking his head over and over again. That's why a girl who has a family full of vampires and werewolves shouldn't date a human because this might happen.

"Yes because I'm not human anymore." Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked.

"Well I'm not allowed to tell it's a family secret." Tyler stated.

"What?" Erik was so confused.

"Do you believe in myths, boy?" I asked.

"Like what vampires, ghosts, and werewolves. No."

"Then you won't believe what Tyler is." I said.

"What is she then?" Erik asked.

"I'm a vampire." Erik backed up. Ha he's scared. Stupid human. "Seth stop with the faces. He's not stupid."

"Wait how do you know I was thinking he was stupid."

"I just know okay. I know you're scared Erik."

"Again how do you know that?" I asked.

"I just do okay." Tyler said. Wait she could probably read minds and feel emotions like Edward and Jasper. "I don't think I can, Seth. Shit I can." Tyler said.

"What happen to the transforming into animals?"

"I don't know."

"Wait you could change into animals." Erik said.

"Yeah any animals."

"Awesome." God this guy was getting annoying.

"Wait, aren't you scared?" I asked.

"No I think that's cool. Changing into animals and now reading minds and stuff." Tyler laughed.

"So you are Tyler not Nicole or Ashlin?" Erik asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well I have to go." Erik started walking to the door. I'm pretty sure this guy was still confused about this and he can't accept it.

"Erik, you can't tell anyone this."

"I won't I promise."

"Thank you because I still have to be Ashlin when I get out."

"I got it." Erik lifted. I wonder if she had sex with him when they were dating or when I broke her heart.

"Finally I thought he was never going to leave."

"No you were thinking if I had sex with him." I blushed.

"I didn't, but I feel stupid for doing the stuff I was doing. I should have listened to my family. But no." She sighed.

"I know baby. I feel stupid too."

"Not as stupid as me Seth."

"I know, but still. I'm happy I can see you." Tyler smiled.

"Me too." I sat on her bed.

"Careful, Seth."

"I am."

"Okay." I got close to Tyler, it felt so right. I felt better finally. "Mmm." Tyler said. I smiled.

"I missed you so much Seth." Tyler said.

"I know." I sighed. I rested my head on top of hers.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Ty, it's nothing just remember a lot of old memories we had together before all this shit happened." Tyler smiled

"Hopefully you're thinking about the good memories?" I laughed.

"Of course, Ty. Why would I remember the bad ones?" Tyler looked at her hands and sighed.

"Because so many bad things happened before we started dating or in the past." I placed my hands on the sides of Tyler's face. Her skin was so cold under my warm hands. It was also very soft and very pale, but I was very tan.

"Tyler the past is the past. We have to forget about it. I know, you were raped and I wasn't there to save you or when you got hit by the car and died and I wasn't there for you. Well right after the hit and run I was there for you. Tyler, you're my soul, my other half, and my everything. I need you baby. Without you I'm nothing. My life was a living hell with you out of my life." I felt a tear run down my face and I saw Tyler cry even thought she couldn't. "Please baby forgive me. I would take everything back if I could."

"Seth, of course I forgive you. I can't live without you. You mean so much to me. I would die a thousand deaths if I didn't have you or if something happen to you." I gave her a small smile.

"Baby, don't die a thousand deaths because of me. I need you to live or whatever you want to call it." We both laughed. I lean in a kissed Tyler on her sweet soft lips. I smiled against her lips. Tyler pushed away a little and leaned her forehead on mine.

"I love you, Seth Clearwater." My heart started swelling up when I finally got to hear those words again.

"I love you, too Tyler Cullen."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**What's up people I got a new chapter for you, but for you to get another new chapter (that I haven't finished) you have to tell your friends about my story. It would be very nice if you did. I don't get very much visitors or reviews. Please. Please tell your friends or people you know. Thank you**

**Alexa 3**

**SPOV**

Sam let me see Tyler again. I mean Tyler is pretty harmless. I know she's a vampire; it hurts her when she has to hunt an animal because she can change into an animal to hunt another animal. But she wants to live. Anyways Sam said that he couldn't keep me away from Tyler since I imprinted on her. So now I'm with her 24/7. She's still in the hospital she's slowly recovering.

She told her ex-boyfriend Erik that she wasn't human (anymore). First he freaked out which was funny, and then Tyler told him not to tell anyone and meant anyone. He promise not to tell.

I was walking down the hall, I was about walk in Tyler's room, but Carlisle and Rosalie were in, so I stopped at the door. "I'm not sure Tyler. That's odd. Are you sure you heard his thoughts and felt his emotions?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Seth was thinking that Erik was stupid then I felt Erik's emotions. He was so scared," Tyler explained.

"Hmm. Strange." Rose said.

"So." Tyler looked at both Rose and Carlisle.

"Well, Tyler you knew you were different from us."

"I was always different," Tyler yelled.

"Tyler, you don't need to yell honey." Rosalie told Tyler. Tyler sighed.

"Okay." There was a silent pause for a couple of seconds. "No don't do test on me."

"No, not that kind of test Tyler." Carlisle said.

"But I just heard you think that you were going to do test on me." Carlisle sighed.

"Okay."

"You're worried." Tyler said.

"Okay. Fine."

"See I'm not crazy."

"But how did this happen?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, but it's annoying."

"You can feel Edward and Jasper's pain." Rosalie said.

"I know it sucks."

"Okay, well Seth probably wants to see you now. Right Seth." Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"Umm I guess. I mean I can come back later."

"No, I was about to leave." Carlisle said.

"Okay then."

"We'll talk to you later Ty." Rose said.

"'Kay."

Carlisle and Rosalie walked out and I walked in. Tyler smiled. "Hey wolf." I laughed a little. "Hey vamp."

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"Well Sam let me see you again." I smiled.

"I heard that." She smiled.

"Was I thinking about a lot?" I was curious.

"Yes, but you're happy."

"Yes I am." I smiled. She smiled, too.

"So when do you get out of here?" I brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Umm I think 2 weeks from what Carlisle was thinking. But when I leave I have do a lot of tests when I get home." Tyler explained.

"What kind of tests?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Emotional, mind reading, vision seeing, shield. Any abilities the other's have."

"I wonder have you got Edward and Jasper's abilities." Tyler sighed.

"Yea same here."

_2 weeks later_

**TPOV**

I finally got out of the hospital. I was getting tired of being in that place. From what Seth and Jake were saying was my eyes were becoming darker, but they weren't black like the others. They said they were dark blue.

"So how are you going to school?" Erik asked. Erik came to see me every day he could. He always came in with a bear or flowers for me. Which is very nice, but he really doesn't have to.

"Well, I can't continue to go to Fork High."

"Why?" He asked He was always curious about everything.

"Because I ruined my life in that school and everyone knows that Ashlin was raped and she ruined everything she had." I explained.

"Oh, well I was hoping you would come back to Forks High with me." I knew Erik still had feelings for me because I could feel his emotions and his heart skip a beat for a second. But I told him that I was with someone. He took it well, but his feelings for me won't change.

"I know, but maybe if I can change my appearance again I maybe come visit you." Erik's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You would?" I nodded. "Oh thank you, Tyler. After you or Ashlin started dating all my friends I couldn't take it anymore. I started sitting with the Cullen's at lunch and I quit football."

"Why?"

"Every guy on the team was talking about you. Then Ashlin when you apparently died. I couldn't take it."

"Erik, you didn't have to quit football because of me."

"Well I quit also was because I was growing tired of it." I hummed. I heard someone knock on the door lightly.

"Hello Tyler, Erik." Dad walked in.

"Hi Dr. Cullen." Erik said.

"How are you feeling, Tyler?"

"Very thirsty especially when Erik is here with me."

"Oh sorry Tyler, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it. Dad will get me some soon, right dad." Dad looked at me and smiled.

"Tonight I will. I can see that your eyes are dark." I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Emmett or Rose take you with them when they go tonight."

"Thanks, dad." Erik got up from the chair he was currently sitting at.

"I have to get going Tyler. I have a lot of homework that is due tomorrow. I'll see you later." I nodded. Erik hugged me and left.

"So," dad was looking at my papers.

"His emotions are very strong especially when we touch." Dad hummed.

"Well your doctor said that you could be released this afternoon. Edward will come pick you up when he gets off school." Dad smiled.

"Dad, aren't you my doctor?" I giggled.

"I am, it was joke, Ty."

"I know." I laughed.

Edward came to pick me up from the hospital. It was good I was finally getting out of there. It was driving me crazy.

"Hey crazy sister. I brought you some change of clothes." Edward threw me a bag of clothes.

"You're a life-saver, Edward. Thank you." I ran to the bathroom. Finally I can take this disgusting hospital gown. I heard Edward laugh. _Shut up Edward._ I changed into my dark skinny jeans, my favorite Selena Gomez tee that Alice got me for me birthday last year from Hot Topic. I combed my fingers through my hair to untangle it.

I walked out of the bathroom. "It feels so good to be out of the disgusting hospital gown." _At least they gave you a new one everyday. _Edward thought. Thanks to my new ability I can have a silent conversation with Edward in his mind. _I know, but you would think dad would let me wear my own clothes because he in my doctor._ Edward smiled and chuckled. _Even if he is your doctor and you're his daughter, he can't let only you not wear gowns_. I stick my tongue out at Edward. _I don't care._ Edward shook his head and grabbed my things. _Apparently Ty._ I rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled.

_You ready to go, Ty. _I looked around the hospital room to see if Edward got all my things. I nodded. _Before we go you might want to put your shoes on. _I looked down at my feet. I giggled. _Opps. _Edward chuckled. _You seem to be in a good mood Eddie. _He smiled his favorite smile Bella told me about. _Well my little sister is back._ Edward came up to me and hugged me. _I've missed you so much Ty._ I buried my face in Edward's chest. _I missed you, too Edward._

I sat down on the hospital bed, so I could put on my black and purple Vans. _Okay now I'm ready to go home. _Edward returned back from putting my stuff in his car. _Finally, everyone is getting impatient. _I laughed.

"Come on, let's go home." Edward shook his head and smiled.

"Now you want to stop talking in your mind." I smiled. _No, but I knew you would be happy if I did. _"How?" _Hello I can feel you emotions. _"Smart ass." I laughed and walked out of the room.

Edward and I arrived at the driveway. It felt good to be home. Home sweet home. I opened my door and sighed happily. _You must be happy to be home. _Edward thought. _Of course. _I looked around. Nothing has changed since I've been in the hospital. Except a big banner that said "Welcome home Tyler!" I shook my head. Alice. Someone opened the front door. "Tyler!" Alice came running out and hugged me.

"Hi Alice." I hugged her back. I really missed her.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much, Ty. Don't ever go that again. I can't lose my baby sister." I hugged Alice tighter.

"I won't I promise." Alice let go of me.

"Good." Alice smiled. Dad, mom, Rose and Jasper else came outside.

"It's been along time since Alice smiled." Jasper stated. I ran to Jasper and hugged him.

"I missed you, Jazz." I felt Jasper rest his head on top of mine and then kissed my head.

"I missed you, too Tyler." Jasper kissed my head again. I started feeling everyone's emotions a lot more than what I could feel will was at the hospital. But I felt excitement and overjoyed. I didn't know where it was coming from. I knew it wasn't Alice.

I let go of Jasper. Jasper pointed to the forest. I turned around. Emmett was standing a couple of feet away from me. I smiled big and ran toward him. When I got close enough, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. I started crying tearless cries.

"I've missed you so much teddy bear." Emmett hugged me tightly.

"Me too, baby bear. Please don't do that me again. I can't lose you." I felt Emmett's sadness and joy at the same time.

"I won't ever. My family is important to me." Emmett kissed my head over and over again.

"Welcome home Tyler." Emmett put me down. I grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him to the front door.

"It's good to be home." I walked inside with Emmett. I saw Bella, Sam, Leah, Seth, Emily, Nessie, and the wolves. I smiled. Sam walked in front of me.

"Tyler, I would like to apologize for making Seth leave you like that. That was very selfish of me." I let go of Emmett's hand and hugged Sam.

"I understand why you did it, Sam. But I forgive you." I smiled. I heard Sam sighed.

"I knew there was something I loved about you Tyler." I giggled. "I was wrong about you. If anything happen to Seth I know you would do anything to protect him." I stepped out of Sam's embrace.

"I would. He's my wolf. I'm his imprint. I would never hurt anyone. Sam, you and the wolves are my family. Sam, you're like my big brother. I love you." Sam smiled and kissed the top of me head.

"I love you, too Tyler." I felt Alice walk in the house.

"Hello, this is supposed to be a welcome home party for Tyler." I turned around and Alice had her hands on her hips.

"Right. Let's go this party started." Sam said. I laughed. Sam walked over to Emily. I smiled at them. Someone clear his or her throat. I turned around, Rose had her hand on her hip and mom was standing next to her.

"Are you forgetting someone?" Rose asked. I smiled and walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"Yea sure you did," Rose laughed. "It's good to have you home, Ty." Rose put her arm around my shoulders.

"Yes it is." Mom said. _I was worried sick about you, Tyler. After you started doing this I got scared that I was going to lose you ever. You're a daughter and I love you with all my heart. _Esme thought.

"I know you were and I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't thinking at all." Esme smiled.

"It's fine now that you're better." Esme hugged me. Everything was back to the way things are supposed to be.

_6 Weeks later_

**APOV**

After 6 weeks, we found out that Tyler can absorb abilities from any vampire. She can still turn into animals. Carlisle did a lot test on Tyler, she was really getting tired of the tests, but she wanted to know what was going on with herself. But anyways I'm happy to have my old little sister back, but in a new way.

"Tyler, come here please." I said.

"Coming!" She yelled. She ran into my room. "What's up, Ali."

"Don't you have a game tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was about it put on my uniform."

"Oh."

"Be right back ok, then you can do my hair, I promise." I hate that she can read my thoughts as well as Edward. She laughed.

"Okay Alice you can now do my hair." Tyler came in my room and walked to the bathroom. She always knew what she had to do when it came to doing hair and or make up. "Okay." I got up from my bed.

"First and ten! First and ten! Do it again! Go Wolves!" Tyler shouted. Yeah Tyler is a cheerleader, she also a dancer, and gymnast. She's very good. She loves it. She stop going to Forks High school because of what she did. So she goes to school in Port Angles to cheer. She loves it. "Go wolves! Come on Wolves!" She scouted to the team. "Yeah baby!" Seth yelled to Tyler. I saw her look down and laughed.

"Sack that Quarterback! With eye to eye contact! Sack that Quarterback! With eye to eye contact! Sack that Quarterback! With eye to eye contact!" The cheerleaders finished their cheer. "Come on Wolves!" The cheerleader scouted. "Go team!" I yelled.

We won 12-9. Yup. I saw it them win no surprise, but they were pretty good even though I didn't understand what was going on. I love my little sis, she's so cute in her uniform and of course Seth thinks she looks hot.

Tyler went to say bye to her team. Then a couple of the football players came to give her a hug and talk to her for a second. She kept giggled and smiling when the boys said something. She hugged them one more time before grabbing her cheer bag and walking to Seth and I. She ran to Seth, who had his arms open for her. She jumped into his arms.

"Ty, you were amazing." Seth said.

"Thanks, but so many guys were thinking about me. Even the football players."

"I'm still confused how you got the ability to absorb other abilities." I shook my head.

"Yeah same here." Seth said. I giggled.

"And you know what's weirder?" Seth started saying.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"You're just like how you were when you were 6." I smiled because it was true. Tyler was back to the way she was.

"That's very true." I stated.

"Shut up! Get me a piggy back ride." Tyler told Seth.

"Fine." Seth shook his head and smiled.

"Yes!" Tyler jumped out of Seth's arms. Seth turns around and kneels down a little. Tyler jumps on his back.

"Oh gosh. You're heavy." Seth was playing with Tyler. Tyler hit Seth in the back on his head.

"I was kidding." I giggled and gasped.

"_Aww Tyler you're such a beautiful little powerful vampire." Aro stated. _

"_I agree Aro very much." Marcus said. _

"_Aro, what are you thinking. She may be powerful, but she's with the Cullens." Caius stated. _

"_Yes Caius I know that, but she's the most powerful vampire ever." Aro said. _

"_Um Mr. Aro?" Tyler started to say. Aro raised his hand._

"_Oh please my darling. Please call me Aro."_

"_Okay Aro I don't think I'm a powerful vampire ever. I'm just a teen that's all." _

"_Aww yes you are, but you should use those powers for something else." _

"_Um what is this "something else", Aro?" Tyler was very confused. _

"_Be one of my guards." _

"_Wait you're…" _My vision ended before I could find out what was going on. Why was Tyler in Italy?

"Alice?" I looked at Tyler. I knew Tyler knew what my vision was about.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Um nothing. Tyler we have to get home. I think the family has something for you when we get home."

"Yay!" Seth laughed. "On ward wolf."

I dropped Seth off at the boundary line. "Bye Seth." Tyler hopped in front when Seth got out. Seth turned around.

"Bye Ty, bye Alice. Thank you for taking me to the game."

"Hey no problem." I smiled.

"Bye Seth." Tyler said again.

"Bye Ty." Tyler got on her knees leaning out the window. She grabs Seth's shirt. "Where do you're think going?"

"Home?"

"Not without my goodbye kiss."

"Oh I'm sorry, Ty." Seth leans down and Tyler leans up. They were so cute together. Tyler moaned.

"Tyler!"

"Mmm what?" Tyler stopped kissing Seth and looked at me.

"Not in my car."

"Sorry got carried away. I love you Seth." Tyler looked back at Seth.

"Love you, too Tyler." Seth kissed Tyler's nose.

"I love you more."

"Yea right. Call me when you get home."

"'Kay" Seth winks at Tyler. I started driving away.

"BYE SETH!" Tyler yelled. "So Alice what was that vision about? Who's Aro?"

"We have to talk about at home, so Carlisle can tell you everything."

"Wait, is that the guy who loves powerful vampires or vampires who have an ability?" Tyler asked.

"Yes that's Aro. I don't know how he found out about you, we haven't told anyone about you. You're an immortal child." I shook my head. This was very confusing and stupid.

"I don't understand. So if I wasn't a powerful vampire, Aro would kill me because I'm a immortal child." Tyler said. She was sitting on the couch with Emmett on one side and Rose on the other.

"Yes, but you have an ability that Aro would love to have in his collection." Carlisle explained to Tyler.

"We can't let Aro or any of the Volturi guards find you." Edward said, who was sitting with Bella in the loveseat.

"So what are we going to do?" Tyler looked at everyone hoping someone would answer.

"Well, I want you not to do anything that would causes to much attention. Aro watches everything. Be very careful, Tyler. Okay?" Carlisle said. Tyler nodded.

"I will dad."

"Good. You probably want to go hunting especially after the game." Tyler nodded, got up from the couch and turned to Emmett.

"Emmy, would you like to go hunt with me." We haven't heard that nickname since Tyler was little. We all looked at Emmett. He smiled.

"I would love to." Emmett gets up the couch. Tyler ran outside. "That's right she picked me out of all of you." We heard Tyler laughed.

"Emmett let's go. Time is ticking." Emmett looked down for a second then looked back up.

"Okay I'm coming. Gosh you're bossy." Emmett ran outside. I giggled then gasped.

_Tyler was hearing someone crying. She looked around to see where it was coming from. She looked in all the stalls until she got to the last one. She opened the door and saw a biracial girl with wavy black girl crying. She looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot. Tyler also saw red drops on the girl's shirt and the ground, and then it hit her. "Blood." Tyler whispered._


	20. Chapter 19

**SPOV**

I drove Tyler to school today. Don't ask why, I think I did it just to get out of the house. Anyways it felt good to have Tyler again. Everything went back to normal except for Alice having two visions. One of the visions the Cullens aren't sure when that going to happen. The second vision Alice thinks it's going to happen soon, but just not sure when.

When I got to the front of the school I saw this girl with wavy black hair walking by herself outside Tyler's window. She was wearing a black hoodie with the hoodie on, dark skinny jeans and red and black Vans. The girl had her head down and she had books on her arms, so her arms were around her chest holding the books. Tyler was grabbing her backpack. _Ty, who's the girl in the red hoodie walking by herself. _I asked Tyler in my head. She looked outside her window.

"Oh that's Alexia. She's pretty cool from what I heard from, but then apparently her ex boyfriend caused her a lot of pain and her family and friends are very worried about her. Also her ex is threatening her and he brings his new girlfriend into it. She's been keeping to herself since I think yesterday." Tyler explains Alexia. She keeps to herself. _Ty does she always wear hoodies? _I asked.

"Yeah. The only time everyone seen her without a hoodie was before this whole thing started. I think she's hiding something. I swear every time I pass her in the hallways I smell blood. Oh my god Seth, Alice's vision. I have to help her. Bye Seth." Tyler kissed my cheek and got out of the car. Tyler ran to Alexia, she tried talking to her, but then Alexia just kept walking away from Tyler.

I drove to the Cullens'. I knew someone was going to be home today. When I got to their house the garage door was open. Emmett's jeep and Rose's BMW were inside. I parked the car and walked to the front door. I knocked.

"Oh hi Seth. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Esme answered. I smiled.

"Yea, I just dropped off Tyler and she ran into well ran into tried to talk to the girl in Alice's vision." Esme kind of smiled.

"Good. I hope Tyler can help her. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Well from what Tyler said her ex boyfriend caused her a lot of pain. Then her ex and his new girlfriend are threatening her, so now she keeps to herself." Rose got up from the couch and stands next to Esme with her hand on her hip.

"Wait this girl's ex and his girlfriend are threatening her?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Why would someone do that to a little girl like her. I may not know this girl, but I know she doesn't deserve that. That poor little girl." Emmett got up from the couch as well and held Rose and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know she seem sweet then she gets all this shit. It just doesn't seem right." I said. Emmett nodded.

"Yeah well there are some sick people in this world." I nodded.

"I know, but still."

"Well I hope we can help her through this and maybe found out a little more about her." Esme said. I nodded. "What about her parents?"

"Oh yea. Tyler said that her parents are worried about her as well as her friends." Rose shakes her head. "Yea I know."

"Just sick." Rose got out of Emmett's grip and walked upstairs.

"Well I have to run some errants for Sam. I'll see you guys later, I guess." Emmett and Esme nodded.

"See'ya Seth. We'll call you when Tyler tells us about this girl." Emmett said while walking up the stairs. "Oh don't worry about Rose, she'll be fine."

"No I won't, Emmett." Rose yelled from upstairs. I looked at Esme.

"She'll be fine." Esme whispered. I nodded and walked to my car.

**TPOV**

I tried to find Alexia's classes; she blended in with everyone in the school. I find to recognize her scent. She smelled sweet like vanilla. I knew some people who had Alexia in their classes.

I saw one of the girls that is on the cheer team at her locker. I think her name is Carrie. I remember her boyfriend and some of her friends called her Care bear.

"Hey Carrie." She closed her locker door and turned around.

"Oh hey Ashlin. What's up?" She put her backpack on her back and placed one of her hands on her waist.

"Um do you have any classes with Alexia?" Carrie had to think about that for a second. _Alexia? Why Alexia that emo girl in my period 2 class? _

"Um yea she's in my period 2 history class. I think Matt has her in his period 1 government." Carrie had me stop and think about that. Matt's a senior and who's also Carrie's boyfriend and Alexia's a junior. Why is she taking government that's a senior class?

"Wait government. That's a senior class and Alexia is a junior." Carrie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. _God I thought Ashlin was a little smarter than Kristen. _

"Yes I know that Ashlin. Look I got to go, Ash." Carrie walks away with one of her hands on her hip. Carrie was always the bitch on the cheer team. No one liked her, but they have to deal with her until she graduates this year.

I walked into my English class. I saw Ethan at his deck in the back of the room. Which who was on the football team and who had a crush on me, He probably has a class with Alexia. I sat next to him, put my elbow on the deck and rest my chin my hand.

"Hey Ethan." I smiled at him. He put his book down, looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Ash. What's up?"

"I love how you know me so well and we've known each for 6 weeks, Ethan." Ethan chuckled and looked down for a second. Ethan was 6 foot, kind of long dark straight brown hair, build like a football player like his, broad shoulders, and he was smaller than Emmett.

"Well you make it so obvious, Ash." I brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Okay. Anyways I wanted to ask if you had any classes with Alexia." Ethan tapped his pen on the desk.

"That quiet girl that is being threatened by her ex?" I nodded. "Yea in period 3, 4, 5, 6, and 9. I feel really bad for her. She's kind of cute." Oh it looks like Ethan likes someone.

"Ethan do you like Alexia?" I smiled. Ethan dropped his pen on the ground.

"What? No I just said she was kind of cute." Ethan picked up his pen.

"Uh huh okay, Ethan. Anyways thanks Ethan."

"Um yea no probably, I think." I smiled and turned forward.

I asked everyone that I knew if they had any classes with Alexia. I feel like they think I'm a stalker, but I'm not I'm just trying to help Alexia. She needs some friends and I'm going to be that friend.

I was walking to the cafeteria when my phone vibrated. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket of my jeans.

**Ty, the girl is in the bathroom. Hurry b4 its 2 late. -A**

I put my phone back in my pocket and ran to the bathroom. I heard crying. This is the one. I opened the bathroom. Which one is she in? I opened every stall doors, except one the very last one. I opened the door I saw Alexia sitting on the ground. She was hugging her legs to her chest. She looked up at me her eyes were bloodshot. I saw red drops on the ground and on Alexia's shirt.

"Blood," I whispered. "Alexia?"

"Yes? I'm sorry, I'll leave." She got up.

"No I came to help you. I know what you're going through."

"Please I don't believe you." She washed her cuts. I tried so hard to control myself. I closed my eyes for a second.

"No please trust me." Alexia turned around to face me.

"How can I trust you? You're the second hottest girl here, a cheerleader, and every guy wants you." She raised her eyebrow.

"Look Alexia, I'm new here. I might be a cheerleader and I guess the second hottest girl here, but I'm not your regular cheerleader. I'm not a bitch like Carrie." _I've seen her around, every cheerleader except Carrie likes her. But why does her want to help me? _Alexia thought to herself. "Alexia my dad is a doctor, please let me help you."

"So." Alexia put her hand in her hip.

"Please Alexia. I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Alexia slowly dropped her hand from her hip.

"Aren't you worried about your reputation?"

"Reputations are stupid. Also I don't care about my reputation. I want to help a friend." _A friend?_

"Okay." Alexia smiled a little. "Thank you, Ashlin." I smiled.

"No probably, I promise you won't regret this. Meet me out in front after school so my dad can talk to you." I smiled bigger.

"Okay."

"Yay! Um are you hungry? You look kind of skinny." Alexia looked down at herself.

"Um yea I didn't bring a lunch and I haven't been eating for 2 weeks." I took off my backpack, opened it. Thanks to Alice, she wanted me to bring a lunch for Alexia.

"Here." I gave my lunch to Alexia.

"You don't want it."

"No I'm fine, you need it more than I do." Alexia took my lunch.

"Um thank you Ashlin." The bell rings.

"Listen, don't listen to Carrie or anyone, okay. They're just trying to get into your head."

"Oh I don't. I go into my own little world." I smiled.

"Good."

I waited outside of the school, sitting at one of the benches. I saw Seth pull up to the school. I waved to him. In the corner of my eye I saw Alexia. I turned around and waved to Alexia. She walked toward me.

"Hi Ashlin. Thank you again." I smiled.

"No probably." I saw Seth get out of his car. I put my arm around Alexia's shoulders. "Come here for a second."

"Um okay." Alexia followed me.

"Seth this is Alexia, Alexia this my boyfriend Seth." Seth smiled.

"Wow you're very tall." Alexia said. Seth chuckled.

"Yea it runs in the family." I giggled.

"Oh yea. Anyways, I'm helping her with something." Seth smiled bigger and leaned against his car.

"Well that's good." Alexia leaned toward me.

"Does he know?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Yea and so does my family. My sister has this "hitch" about things." Seth chuckled.

"Yea a hitch about things. Anyways you girls ready?" Alexia and I nodded. "Well let's go." Seth opened trunk. I walked to the trunk to put my backpack and Alexia's in the trunk. I opened to the door for Alexia.

"Thank you." She got in and closed the door. I opened my door and got in, and then closed the door.

"So Alexia where are you from?" Seth asked when he got the car in and started it.

"I'm actually from Arizona. I had to move because my ex." Alexia answered quietly.

"Oh cool, my sister-in-law is from Arizona."

"Oh cool. It's weird because I blocked my number, but my ex find a way to text me and call."

"Don't worry about him. He's just trying to break you. It's really stupid that he's doing this to you." Seth drove off.

Seth dropped off Alexia and I at my house. When Alexia got out of the car, she did a 360 turn. I smiled. That's always the first reaction I get from everyone.

"Wow Ashlin your house is amazingly big and beautiful."

"Thank you." Alexia turned to the door. Esme and Carlisle were standing hand in hand at the door. "You must be Alexia. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." Alexia walk to mom and dad to shake their hands.

"It's nice to meet you guys and thank you so much for helping me with my problem." Dad shook his head no.

"We are happy to help you. Ashlin why don't you invite Alexia inside." I looked at Alexia. She smiled.

"Of course. Oh I hope you like hugs."

"Why?" Alexia asked.

"My sister Alice and my brother Emmett are huggers."

"Oh, um no I like hugs I haven't had a hug in a long time." I put my arm around Alexia's shoulders again.

"Don't worry, you'll love their hugs. Emmett's hugs are like bear hugs and Alice's hugs are like um well I guess small hugs." Alexia laughed.

"Okay." Alexia and I walked inside.

"Oh Ashlin one of your friends are here." Mom said. _Erik's here to see you. _Mom said to me in her head.

"Oh um okay. Hey Alexia are you hot in that hoodie." Alexia looked at her hoodie and then she shrugged.

"I guess." She unzipped her hoodie and took off her hoodie. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt that had buttons down the chest area from Hollister. She fixed her hair a little. She looked prefect. She had a pink cast on her right arm. Hmm I wonder what happened.

"Okay." We walked inside. Erik was sitting on the couch talking to Emmett. I looked at Alexia. She was looking at Erik. Yes she has a crush on Erik.

"Oh hey Ashlin." Emmett said. Erik looked at me then looked at Alexia. He got up from the couch.

"Hi I'm Erik." He held out his hand.

"Alexia." She shook Erik's hand. Erik smiled. Alexia let go of Erik's hand and put her hands behind her back. _Tyler, are you trying to hook me up with her._ Erik thought. I shook my head no.

"Erik is my ex. We dated when I went to Forks high school." I smiled when explained that to Alexia. "And he's a football player and cowboy." I whispered to Alexia. Alexia blushed.

"Ashlin, can I speak with you." Dad asked. I nodded.

"I will introduce you to everyone when I get back." I walked with dad to his office.

**AlPOV**

I saw a big guy with dark curly hair looking at me. I couldn't help but look at him, too.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare at you. I'm Emmett, Ashlin's older brother." _Oh he's Emmett. I see why he gives bear hugs._

"Wow umm I mean sorry. I'm Alexia." Emmett threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"You have to excuse Emmett. He's a child at heart." A beautiful blond woman walked down from upstairs. "I'm Rosalie Ashlin's older sister. You must be Alexia." She smiled.

"Um yea. I'm sorry, but you're very gorgeous." Rose laughed.

"Thank you." Rose smiled.

"So Alexia tell us about you." Erik walked to the couch. I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Um well I'm from Arizona, I moved here because of what my ex and girlfriend are doing to me, I'm 17 going to be 18 in June, I'm going through a bad depression."

"Oh I bet you are." Rose came to sit next to Emmett. Emmett patted the couch on the other side of Emmett. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Emmett.

"So what did your ex do to you?" Erik asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well umm he and his girlfriend are sending me death threats from an email and text messages. My mom called the polices about it, but the police said it's just teenagers messing around. So my step dad blocked their numbers, but then they found another way to get to me. My ex did a hit and run 4 weeks ago. My mom moved me here. But my ex followed me here. I can't get away from him."

"Wait he did a hit and run?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"I broke my arm, had 6 stitches, bruises all over my body, and twisted ankle." Erik looked my arm.

"Wait is your arm still broken." I nodded. "Wow what is he trying to prove?"

"Not sure. But before all this, he wanted me to feel the same pain he was. So I felt numb, my body was shaking, and I felt sick to my stomach." I looked down into my lap.

"This guy is very sick himself. From what I can tell you're a sweet, nice, caring, beautiful girl. I like you." Erik said. I looked up at Erik quickly. "Oh I mean. Never mind." Erik looked down. I blushed and smiled.

"You like her, Erik and you just met her." Ashlin said from behind me. "I see you met Emmett and Rose." I nodded. I turned around and Ashlin came to sit in the loveseat.

"I know I just met her, but I don't know. I'm kind of confused right now." Ashlin nodded her head. I want to know what's going on.

"Am I missing something here?" I looked at Emmett, and then Rosalie, then Erik, and they were looking at Ashlin.

"The truth is my name isn't Ashlin it's Tyler. I changed my name because I died a year or so ago." I looked at Ashlin or Tyler whoever she was.

"Wait you're dead and your name is Tyler." I'm so confused. What about everyone else? Are they dead too?

"Actually they are except Erik and Seth." Tyler said. I looked at Tyler. "Oh I can absorb abilities from vampires."

"Vampires? Vampires aren't real. This can't be happening to me. First you try to help me, you invite me to your house, and then you tell me that you're dead, your name isn't Ashlin, and you're a vampire. God what a day." I got up from the couch, grabbed my backpack and walked to the door. When I got to the door a short chick with black short spiky hair, a chick with brown long hair, and a guy with copper like hair walked up.

"Oh hi, you're Alexia right. I'm Alice Tyler's sister. That's Bella her sister-in-law and Edward her brother." She smiled at smiled.

"Alexia, please stay. I had to tell you who I really was and what I was. I can trust you, like you can trust me. Please I know what you're doing through. When I was in middle school I got raped." I turned around and looked at Tyler. I sighed and dropped my backpack.

"Fine, but I'll feel better if I talk to your dad and you alone." I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He smiled. I nodded. Tyler got up and walked to me.

**TPOV**

Dad, Alexia, and I went for a walk around the house. Alexia tried her best not to trip over something; she was kind of like Bella when she was human.

"My ex and I were dating for 3 or 2 months, one of the days I told him a need time from him because I had a lot on my mind. His sister text messages me saying what I did I do to him. I have no idea what she was talking about. She said that he was sick, didn't sleep, crying, and he was throwing up. I told her I need time, and then she snaps at me saying that I should break up with him. The next day my ex and I spend the day together, and then I didn't talk to him for a couple of days because I was going to start school very soon. So he messages me on Facebook saying he couldn't take it anymore. I asked him if he was breaking up with me, and then he answered yes. I said okay bye and never talked to him again." Dad looked at me. I put my arm around Alexia's shoulders. Alexia looked at dad and then me.

"Take it slow Alexia. You don't have to tell us all of it right now. We can take this step by step." Dad said. I nodded.

"I know, but I feel better if I let it out." Dad nodded.

"Continue my dear." Alexia nodded.

"A week later he text message my mom saying that he was sorry for breaking up with me. My mom told me to tell him to stop texting her, so I did. Then he started text messages saying that he was sorry and he wanted me back, so say I didn't want him back, and then he snapped at me. Then he said he said he would kill me. I told my mom about what he said. My mom and I switched phones." A tear ran down Alexia's cheek. I hugged her. She cried on my shoulder.

"I think we should do this another time." Dad said. I nodded. Dad walked inside, but then stopped. "Oh Alexia if you want to talk you can always come to my office here or at my work." She nodded. Dad continued walking toward the house.

"Come on I'll take you home, Alexia." I let go of Alexia and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry we won't let this guy hurt you ever. Even Erik won't." Alexia looked at me and smiled.

"I know. Do you know if he's single?" She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I believe he is. Do you like him?" She shook her head.

"No I was just asking." She brushed some more hair behind her ear again. I smiled.

"Come on." I hip bump Alexia. Alexia laughed a little. "I'm sure Erik likes you."

**A/N**

**Some of this stuff is true. My ex did do something of this. He did get sick when I told him I needed time, he broke up with me because I wasn't talking to as much as I use to, he did text my mom saying he was sorry and he wanted me back and I said no, he snapped at me called me a bitch, he did give my number to his new girlfriend she insulted me and said he did nothing to me which is a lie, he did make me feel the same pain he was feeling when we broke up, I felt sick to my stomach, my body was shaking and I felt numb. But the hit and run, death threats on Facebook the broken arm, 6 stitches, and twisted ankle are all fake I just wanted to add some violent or abused to this (again sadly). But the bad thing is I did cut my wrists (both). Like I said I felt numb and wasn't thinking. I was stupid and I cried myself to sleep that night. **

**Anyways I just wanted to clear things up for you guys.**

**Alexa **


	21. Author's note

**A/n**

I forgot to tell you guys that the links for the outfit for Alexia on chapter 19 are on my profile. I just remember when I posted the chapter. Haha sorry guys.

**Alexa **


	22. Chapter 20

**TPOV**

It's been a week since Alexia told dad and I about what happened. She didn't finish what she was saying because she started crying. Dad said she was recovering very fast, but she's still very jumpy and paranoid about some things. Edward has also been helping Alexia recover.

But one thing I like is that Erik has been super sweet to Alexia, flirting with her and she flirts back, how close Erik gets to Alexia, but in Alexia's head she wants to push him away but she wants to get closer to him. Erik and Alexia would make the cutest couple ever.

Everyone has gotten very close to Alexia, but Emmett got closer to her more than all of us. Since Alexia was an only child she doesn't know how it feels to have a brother or sister. Emmett is her big brother, he loves her to death, and Rose thinks it's cute. Alice and Alexia are like twins. Short, loves shopping, girly, loves the attention. Alexia said she swears she has visions, but only when she's sleeping. Alice and Alexia are twins.

Alexia and I were walking to the school's parking lot. We just got out of school. Sine Alexia couldn't drive yet Erik has been picking her up, so cute. Erik was standing by his black Ford F-350. Alexia waved at Erik and he waved back.

"So you and Erik?" I smiled.

"Um no we're just friends." Alexia answered fast. I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking.

"Come on Alexia, you and Erik flirt a lot, you guys are very close to each other, and what you guys think about each other." Alexia brushed her hair out of her face. "Alexia, I know you well enough that you like Erik and don't you even lie to me and say you don't like him."

"I do like him, but I don't know."

"I know you think that it's not a good time right now to date anyone especially after what your ex did, but I promise you that Erik would never ever hurt you like what your ex did. He cares about you a lot, he wants to be there for you, he wants to help you." Alexia looked at Erik and then backs at me.

"What is he thinking?" I smiled and hugged her and let go of her.

"He wants to ask you out that's why he's here." Alexia blushes.

"Really?" I nodded. "Wow it's only been a week."

"So you're special." Alexia giggled. "What? You are." I laughed.

"Thanks Tyler. You're a great friend."

"Hey no problem. Now go on, but call me and tell me everything." Alexia smiled.

"I will. Bye Tyler." Alexia walked to Erik. She hugged him and Erik opened her door for her. I smiled at the site. The cutest couple is going to happen.

"So is it true?" Alice asked me when I got home. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I just got here and you're already asking if about Alexia and Erik." I put my backpack down by the door. "Anyways you're the one who can see the future."

"Only when they're decided you know that." I shook my head.

"So what did you see?" I sat on the couch.

"Well Erik was driving Alexia home, they were talking and then it faded away." I laughed. "It's not funny Ty. I want to know."

"You'll find out in 5…4…3…2…1." My phone started ringing. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket. "So…"

"I have a cowboy." I laughed. "You were right Ty. He asked me out."

"Awesome. Don't worry he's a great guy."

"I know I can see that. Oh Erik is taking me horse back riding in two days, but I never rode a horse before."

"Don't worry, Alexia Erik will teach you or I can ask Jasper if he can teach you how to ride a horse."

"No, I'll let Erik teach me. Oh I have to go Ty." She hung up before I could say anything.

"Hmm that was weird." I put my phone on the coffee table.

"So what happened?" I looked at Alice.

"Alexia just hung up before I could say something. Can you look and see if something is going to happen." Alice nodded and closed her eyes.

_Alexia was sitting on her bed looking scared for her life and hugging her legs to her chest. Tears were running down her face._

"_What do you want, Damien?" Damien had dark blond wavy hair and he wasn't very tall maybe 5'4"._

"_I wanted to talk to you, Alexia. I miss you." Damien brushed the back of his hand on Alexia's cheek. She flinched and Damien grabbed her face. "Look at me, Alexia. No one wants a beat up girl like you, you little bitch." Damien let's go of Alexia's face and hits her._

"_I didn't do anything to you, Damien. You did everything yourself." Damien punches Alexia in her face and she hits her nose on her nightstand. Alexia starts screaming bloody murder._

"Oh god, where are her parents?" Alice asked.

"Please tell me that's not now." Alice shrugged. "Daddy!" I ran to dad's office. He was reading a medical book.

"What's wrong, Ty?" Dad said behind his book.

"Alexia called me and said that Erik asked her out, but then she said she had to go and hang up before I could say anything. So I asked Alice if she could see if anything going to happen to her. Alice had a vision that Alexia's ex comes over to her house while her parents were out or maybe working still. He hits her face and then punches her, she hits her nose on her nightstand and screaming loudly." Dad put his book down, folds his hand and leans on his hands.

"Honey, you don't know when that's going to happen. It could be today, tomorrow, or two weeks from now." I fold my arms to my chest.

"Dad." Dad put his finger up.

"Call her Ty. Make sure she's okay." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I walked out of dad's office.

"Ty, one more thing." I stopped walking. "Don't give me attitude again or you'll be grounded. I'm trying to help you, Tyler."

"I know." I continued on walking. I walked upstairs to my room. I closed to the door and sat on my bed. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket. I speed-dialed Alexia's cell number.

"Hi you're reached Alexia. Sorry I'm not answering my phone because I actually have a life. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, see'ya." I sighed. I'm too late.

"Alexia, its Tyler please call me when you get this. Please call me." I ended the call and called Erik.

"Hey Ty, what's up." I couldn't tell Erik that Alexia's ex broke her nose from a punch.

"Nothing. Alexia told me you asked her out on the way home." Erik chuckled nervously.

"Yea and of course she said yes." I smiled a little.

"Yea. So what's the first date?"

"Oh I'm taking her horse back riding in two days." I could hear the smile on Erik's face. "Oh Ty I have to go, Alexia just text messaged me." Hey Alexia texted Erik. Good she might be okay then.

"Um okay. Talk to you later then."

"Okay, bye Ty."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and tossed it on my bed and laid back.

I drove myself to school, I was going to drive Alexia to school but she didn't pick up the phone. So maybe Erik was driving her to school today and maybe for the rest of time they date.

I parked my car where I usually park it. I got out and closed the door. I saw Alexia get out of a white car I'm not sure what kind of car it was, but it wasn't Erik's huge truck. It must be Alexia's mom's car. She wasn't wearing her hoodie like she usually does. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a pink blouse that showed a little cleavage, and black high heeled boots. Her hair was also done. She had her hair in a high ponytail with the ends curls and she had her bangs out to the side.

"Alexia." I yelled to her. She didn't hear me. I ran to her. "Alexia." I tapped her shoulder. She turned around; she had bandages on her nose and a handprint on her cheek. I covered my mouth. She looked down.

"I know I got your message when he got to my house." She turned toward and started walking to the entrance of the school.

"Why didn't you call me?" I followed her.

"I was scared and I don't know."

"Does Erik know?" She shook her head no. "Alexia you have to tell him. He really wants to help you, but if you can't tell him what's going on he has no way to help you."

"I know. I know, but what am I suppose to tell him. 'Oh yeah Erik my ex came to my house and punched me in the face and that's why I have a broken nose.'" I shook my head. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my car. "Um where are we going, Ty?"

"You're going to talk to Erik right now." I opened the passenger door for Alexia.

"We can't ditch school."

"We can and we are. Now get in." She shook her head. "Why not?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Because I've missed too many days of school already, Ty." I pushed Alexia into the car and closed the door. I walked around the car and got in the driver's seat and closed my door.

"I don't care. I've missed too many days too. I have to go hunting every week." Alexia rolled her eyes.

"That's different. You're a vampire. I'm human." I started the car and drove off.

"Well some times it seems like you're a vampire as well." I looked at Alexia. She smiled and giggled a little. I looked back at the road.

"Yea my mom thinks I'm a vampire because I'm mostly awake at night." I laughed. "Yea."

I drove to Erik's house 'cause I knew he was going to ditch school because of senior ditch day. He was so close to graduating only 10 weeks left. Man time goes fast.

Erik was in his garage working on his dad's old Camaro with no shirt when I drove up on his driveway. Erik looked up from the engine and looked confused. I turned my head and looked at Alexia. Her head was down. I shook my head. I turned off the engine and got out. I walked to Erik and hugged him.

"Hey Erik."

"Hey what's wrong with Alexia" Erik wiped the oil off his hands.

"She wants to talk to you. It's very important." I walked to the passenger's side and knocked on the window. Alexia rolled the window down. "Alexia go talk to Erik please." She nodded her head and out of the car.

"Alexia, what's wrong? Why are you looking down?" Alexia slowly lifted her head up. "Oh my god. Alexia what happened?"

"That what I want to talk about with you." Her voice creaked a couple of times.

"Okay, let me get my shirt on and we can talk." Erik went inside real quick to get his shirt.

"What am I suppose to tell him?" Alexia looked at me. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Tell him whatever you feel comfortable about. If it's starts getting hard tell him I know he'll understand. Okay." She nodded. "Okay. He only wants to help you." I hugged Alexia.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about Alexia?" I let go of Alexia.

"I'll be hunting if you guys need me." I ran to the forest.

**ErPOV**

When Tyler left, I walked to Alexia's side. She looked down again. I brushed the back of my hand over her cheek. She flinched. I quickly took my hand back, but then Alexia grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry Erik I forgot it was your hand." I lifted Alexia and placed her on the Camaro's trunk.

"Alexia what happened to you?" I stood between her legs.

"My ex came to my house yesterday to talk to me and say he missed me I guess. But then I flinched when he brushed his hand on my cheek and he grabbed my face and said that no one wants a beat up girl like me and he called me a bitch. He hit me. I told him I didn't do anything to him, he did this himself and then he punched me in the face. I hit my nose on the my nightstand and broke my nose." She looked down when she finished her story.

"Alexia, why didn't you tell me this last night?" Alexia looked up at me. Tears ran down her face. I softly grab Alexia's face and brush away the tears.

"I don't know. Tyler called me and told me to call her, but it was too late. He was already in my room." Tears were running down her face again. I wiped away the tears.

"Alexia, can I see your wrists?" I let go of her face and grabbed her wrist. I turned them around so she could see all the cuts. "See these cuts, your ex doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve any of the pain you're causing yourself. He wants you to feel this way because he wants to break you until you need a lot of help." Alexia looked her wrist and looks away. "Alexia I know this sudden, but my feelings for you has extended more from the first day I saw you. You're gorgeous, you were in pain and I wanted to get rid of that pain, I was scared for you." Alexia looked at me in my eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Erik?" I grabbed her face again and looked into her eyes.

"I love you is what I'm trying to say." Alexia looked deep into my eyes like she was looking was something.

"Are you serious or are you just saying that because you feel sorry for me?"

"I'm very serious. I'm don't well do feel sorry for you. You don't deserve this, you deserve better. I love you, Alexia."

"Show me that you really do love me and I'll believe you." She bit her bottom lip. I smiled. I brushed my thumb over her lip.

"Don't do that. It makes you look so innocent." She blushed.

"Show me." Alexia looked at my lips and back to my eyes. I smiled and leaned forward when my lips met Alexia's. I felt Alexia wrap her hands around my neck. I softly licked her bottom lip; she opened her mouth without thinking about it. My tongue softly touched hers. Alexia wrapped her legs around my waist. I leaned away to breathe a little.

"Does that show you?" I whispered to her. She nods. "Good." I kissed her twice before she got impatient. I smiled. "You have to wait. I want this time to be sweet and slow." I whisper from Alexia's lips.

"Fine." I kissed Alexia softly before it became a full make out on the Camaro.

**TPOV**

I run back to Erik's house from my long hunt. Which was maybe an hour. Anyways I run back to Erik's house and see Alexia and Erik making out on the Camaro. _Wow they haven't even gone on our first date and they're making out._ I walk in the garage and lean against my car.

"Well isn't that cute." Erik and Alexia stop kissing. Alexia looks over Erik's shoulder and hides her face. Erik chuckles. "Oh don't mind me I just came back to get my car and leave." Erik helped Alexia down.

"Um sorry you had to see that Tyler." Alexia apologized.

"Yea I wish I didn't see that. It was um kind of awkward. So everything okay?" Alexia looked at Erik and smiled.

"Yea everything is good." Erik wrapped his arms around Alexia's chest.

"Good. Alexia, do you want to stay or what?"

"Umm I think I should get back to school. I'll have to miss first and second period." I nodded. "Tyler, does your dad mind writing a note for me."

"Not at all. I'll call him right now while you say your good-byes to lover boy here." Alexia giggled. I got in my car and grabbed my phone. I dialed my dad's number.

"Tyler I'm busy right now." Dad answered.

"Well hi to you too, dad. I just wanted to know if you could write a note for Alexia."

"You two didn't ditch school, did you?" I was quiet for a second. "Tyler Nicole Cullen."

"Sorry dad, but it was important." I started to say when dad interrupted me.

"What was so important about it, Tyler" I had to think of something. I couldn't tell dad that I drove Alexia to Erik's house just so she could tell him about what happened last night. "Well I'm waiting."

"Well umm. Alexia broke her nose and I couldn't find her at school today, so I have to go find her."

"Uh huh. What's the real reason, Tyler?" I sighed.

"I took Alexia to Erik's house so she could tell him what happened last night. Dad, we could have stop from letting her ex hit her and break her nose. I mean you saved Bella from James and you saved me from Caleb. Why can't we save Alexia from getting killed by her ex?" Dad sighed and cleared his throat.

"Tyler honey, her ex is only hurting her." I stopped dad from finishing his sentence.

"Dad, he could kill her if we don't help her."

"Tyler, all we can do is help her recover from him. Her parents are the ones who can do anything about this." I groaned.

"Dad, they called the police on him, they moved her from Arizona to get her away from him, and they blocked his number."

"Tyler, just come to my work let me look at her nose, I'll give her a note and you two get back to school. Okay?"

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye." Dad hung up. I got out of the car. Alexia and Erik were kissing again. I heard Alexia giggled. I cleared my throat. Once again Erik and Alexia stopped kissing.

"Sorry, Ty." Erik helped Alexia down. "You guys better get back to school before Tyler gets in trouble when she gets home." Alexia giggled.

"Ha. Ha. Erik, you're so funny. If I wasn't a vampire I would hit you so hard right now."

"But you are a vampire, so you can't hit me." Erik smiled. "Anyways you better get going." Alexia nodded.

"I love you, Erik." Erik kissed Alexia.

"I love you, too. Be careful."

"I will."

"Call me if you need someone to talk to." Alexia nodded. "Okay, go on now before you're late for period 2." Alexia kissed Erik real quick and walked to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Finally." I got in the car and started the engine. "You okay?" Alexia looked at me.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. Um Ty can I spend the night this week?"

"Um yea why?"

"Well my parents are going to be home late this week and they don't want me home alone until they get home."

"Yea of course, my parents will totally understand."

"Thank you so much." I smiled.

"No problem." I backed up and drove off Erik's driveway. I looked back at Erik. He waved at us when we drove off. I waved back.

I drove into the parking lot of the hospital. I turned off the engine and got out. Alexia got out and came to my side. I walked inside the hospital and to dad's office. I knocked on his door.

"Dad." I opened the door slowly. No one was here in his office. "Come on." I told Alexia.

"Should we wait outside instead?" I shook my head.

"It's fine. We would get in trouble." I walked inside dad's office. I turned around; Alexia was still standing outside by the door. "Come on, I promise. We are allowed to be in here." She looked around and walked in.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay." She sat on one of the chairs. I sat next to her.

"Don't worry. My dad is going to look at your nose and give you a note, so you don't have to do PE for a while." She nodded. "Can I see?" Alexia started taking off the bandages. Her nose was bruised; there were bruises under her eyes, her nose was swollen, and it looked out of place. "Oh god. He knocked you how good."

"Yea I know and it's hard to breathe."

"Yea it's broken." I covered her nose back up. "How's horrible."

"I know and it hurts a lot." The door opened. We looked at the door.

"Oh hi girls." Dad said.

"Hi, dad," I smiled.

"Hello Alexia. How's your nose?"

"It really hurts. I can't breathe." Dad nodded.

"May I look at it?" Alexia nodded. Dad walked in front of her and kneads. He took off her bandages. "Well it's broken. Your eyes and nose are bruised, its swollen, and misplaced. How are you feeling?"

"I've been having bad headaches and I can't breathe."

"Well thank goodness that you came before you got sick from your nose." Alexia's eyes grew big. "Yes, but don't worry I'm going to do some x-rays on your nose if that's okay."

"Go ahead." Dad nodded and walked out. Alexia got up and followed dad. I stayed in dad's office and chilled until Alexia and dad come back.

I felt vibrating in my pocket. I pulled my phone out of my front pocket.

**Ty, is Lexi ok? -Em**

Why would something be wrong with Alexia except for her nose; which I told him about?

**Umm she's ok. Y what's going on? -TY**

**Alice had a vision about Lexi being in the hospital and Erik looked beat up -Em**

I didn't reply back to Emmett. I called him.

"What is going on, Em?"

"Alice just had a vision of Lexi in the hospital for some reason and Erik is beat up in a chair next to her," Emmett explained.

"Oh god. Yea she's fine, dad is doing some x-rays on her nose." Emmett sighed with relief. "Em, she'll be fine."

"I know I just worry about her."

"I know Em. Look can you give the phone to mom real quick."

"Yea sure." I heard rustle on the other line. "Hi honey, what's up?"

"Is it okay if Alexia stays the night for a week?"

"Um sure I guess, but is it okay if her parents?" I nodded.

"Yea, she said her parents were working late and they don't want her home alone."

"Oh well that's fine with me." I smiled. "Yay! Lexi is staying the night this week." I heard Emmett and Alice yell. I laughed.

"Okay, thanks mom."

"No problem, hon, now get to school young lady."

"Yes mom." I hung up.

**Yay! Another chapter is updated and Alexia and Erik finish kissed before their first date. Yay! Im awesome, don't you guys think? Lol. Oh the link for Alexia's outfit is on my profile :D **

**Alexa**


	23. Chapter 21

**ALPOV**

When I got home after Erik dropped me off, I walked to my room and 4 bags where on my bed and packed. _Alice._ I smiled. Alice was like a sister I never had. Or more like a twin I always wanted. I put my backpack down on the ground and walked to my deck. I turned on my laptop, to check my emails. I had 100 unread e-mails; some of them were from Damien and his girlfriend Adriana. I blocked their e-mail address online, but I guess they found a way to contract me.

I got online and I saw e-mail from Erik, it had some kind of attachment to it. I opened it. It was a picture of Erik in a black cowboy hat with a piece of paper that said 'Will you go to the prom with me'. I smiled big. That was a cute way to ask someone to prom.

My phone started ringing. I got up from my chair and walked to backpack. I found it in my front pocket of my backpack. It was Erik

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Alexia. Did you get my e-mail?" I giggled.

"Yes. I would love to go to prom with you."

"Awesome, I was hoping you would say yes." I giggled again. I couldn't stop giggling or smiling when I'm with Erik, which is a good thing.

"Of course I would say yes. Why wouldn't I go to prom with my boyfriend?"

"Maybe someone else asked you to prom."

"No one asked me to prom."

"Good." My phone beeped.

"Hold on one second Erik."

"Okay." I went to the other line.

"Hello."

"Hi Alexia it's Jasper." Jasper has never called me before. I kind of keep my distance from him because Tyler told me he's still controlling his blood thirst.

"Oh hi Jasper, what's up."

"Oh well Rose and I are inside your house." I forgot I was going to their house for a week.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot for a second. I'll be down in a second."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I went back to the other line with Erik. "Erik, I have to go."

"Oh okay. Call me later, okay hon." I smiled.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up. I put my phone in my back pocket of my jeans and grabbed my bags. When I got to the door Rose was leaning against the threshold.

"Hi Alexia."

"Hi Rose. How are you?" She smiled and grabbed my bags from my hands.

"I'm good. Emmett and Alice are excited that you're staying with us this week." I laughed. "They won't stop talking about it all day, so that's why Jasper and I are here. Tyler went out with Esme to get some food for you this week."

I forgot that the Cullens don't eat at all.

"Oh yea. Um I have one more bag I have to get." Rose nods and walks to the car and puts my bags in the trunk. I walked inside to my room to get the last bag and my backpack. I looked around real quick to make sure I had everything I needed for this week. I'm pretty sure Alice got everything for me. I walked back outside. "Okay, we're good now."

"Okay." I put my bag and backpack in the trunk and got into the backseat of Rose's red BMW. "So how's your nose, Alexia?" Rose asked. Jasper started driving off.

"Um it's okay, I guess. It's broken and Carlisle said I can't do much with it, just got to wait until it's healed."

"Does it still bleed?" Jasper asked.

"Oh um I don't know, but I hope it doesn't bleed when I'm at your house." I looked into my lap. Maybe staying at the Cullens' house wasn't the best idea.

"Don't worry, Alexia. You'll be fine, I'll stay away as far as possible." Jasper said. I nodded.

The car ride to the house was very quiet. I think it felt kind of awkward. But every time it got like that I felt the mood change, it was kind of weird. I really don't know much about the Cullens except Alice and Tyler. I know Alice can see the future, but only when it has been decided. Tyler can change into any animal and absorb other vampires' abilities. I don't know about Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, or Jasper.

We got to the house and Carlisle just got home when we got there. But Tyler and Esme were still not here yet. I got out of the car.

"Lexi." I saw a small black blur come toward me. "Yay! You're here." It was Alice.

"Hi Alice, it's good to see you again. Thank you for packing my bags for me." Alice let go of me and grabbed my hand.

"You're very welcome. You're the only person who actually likes the things I pick out for them." I laughed.

"We have the same style."

"Very true. Hmm maybe they're right we are twins. Yay! I always wanted a twin." I laughed.

"Lexi." I heard Emmett's booming voice yell. I let go of Alice's hand and run to Emmett.

"Hi big bear." I jumped in Emmett's arms.

"Hi Alibear. How are you?" He put me down. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Good, I guess." Emmett laughed.

"Uh huh. Tyler told us everything." I blushed. "Don't worry."

"Emmett, stop teasing her." Rose said. Emmett laughed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's in Edward's old room cleaning up a little." Jasper answered. I nodded.

I walked inside to find Alice, when I heard a piano playing. It sounded beautiful. I went to find where the sound was coming from. I walked into the living room when I saw Edward playing the piano. _Wow I didn't know Edward could play the piano._

"Of course. I love playing the piano." Edward said.

"Wait you heard what I said in my head." Edward nodded. "Cool you can read minds."

"Yes. Come have a seat next to me." I walked to the piano bench next to Edward. "Do you know how to play Lexi?" I shook my head.

"I wish I could play. To me the piano is a beautiful instrument." Edward nodded.

"Yes it is. Maybe I could teach you?" I watched Edward fingers glided over the piano keys.

"No I can't." Edward stopped playing.

"Why not? You have the fingers for it." I laughed.

"My mom says the same thing." I looked at Edward. He was giving me a weird look. "What?" Edward patted his lap.

"I'm going to teach you right now." I shook my head. "Saying no is not going to stop me from teaching you, Lexi."

"No it's okay."

"Alexandria Nicole James, you're going to learn." Edward picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"Wait how did you know my full name?"

"It doesn't matter. Now put your fingers on the keys." I put my fingers on the piano keys. Edward put his fingers on top of mine. "Okay just play with me." I nodded.

I followed Edward's fingers. The song we were playing was very beautiful.

"Wow." I said when we were done. "Edward, that song is beautiful."

"Thank you its Bella's lullaby. I wrote it for her when she was human."

"I remember it like it happened yesterday." I looked over Edward's shoulder. Bella was leaning against the doorway in the living room. "Hi Alexia."

"Hi Bella." I smiled. I hugged Edward. "Thank you for teaching me that, Edward."

"You are very welcome. If you really want to learn you can always come to me." I nodded and got up to find Alice.

I walked upstairs. I really didn't know where Edward's room was, but I guess I had to take a wild guess on which one it was.

"I'm in the last door in the hall, Lexi." I heard Alice say. I walked to the end of the hallway. I opened the door. There was a window wall on the left; there was also a bed with a gold comforter on the right side when you walk in, a small white couch, and a door that goes outside. Edward's room was beautiful.

"Wow, I'm staying in here?" Alice nodded. "Does Edward mind?"

"Edward doesn't live in the main house anymore. Him, Bella and Renesmee moved out when Bella was a newborn." I looked at Alice confusedly. "Oh forgot you don't know who Renesmee is. Nessie is Bella and Edward's daughter. She's half vampire and human, she's physically 17, but she's about 19 or 20. You might get to meet her tonight or tomorrow." I nodded.

"Well this is a beautiful room, but I would change the colors this is not "me" if you know what I mean." Alice nodded.

"Hey maybe this can be your room. I already saw a vision." Alice smiled. I shook my head.

"No Alice I can't take this room." Alice cocked her head. "Alice, don't even think about it."

"Too late." Edward said from downstairs. "It's fine with me, Alexia. You'll be here a lot." I sighed.

"Fine." Alice jumped up and clapped her hand together.

"Yay! I already have the color picked for the room. I know you like the bed so we're keeping it. Oh this is going to be fun. Hmm we might not keep the bed and get you a new one instead." I shook my head. "Hey don't worry you'll love your room."

"Umm okay." I walk out of the room. I walked downstairs to the living room where Emmett was watching a football game.

"Go. Go. NO!" Emmett yelled at the TV. I giggled. Emmett turned around. "Shut up, Lexi."

"Sorry, Em. Who's playing?" I leaned on the couch.

"University of Washington vs. Arizona." I walked over to sit next to Emmett.

"U of A. Who's winning?"

"Arizona." I laughed. "Not funny Lexi."

"Why, my team is winning. Go! Go! Go! Yes, touchdown!" I looked at Emmett and he was looking at me weird. "What?"

"You liked football?" I shrugged.

"I only like college football." Emmett hugged me. "Um okay?"

"You're my favorite girl now." I giggled.

"I thought I was you're favorite girl already?" Emmett let go and out his arm around my shoulders.

"You were, but now you're #1 on my list of favorite girls."

"Oh thanks Em. Love you too." I turned around. Tyler was holding plastic bags in her hands.

"Hey Ty." I waved to Tyler.

"Hi Ali." Tyler walks to the kitchen. I turned back to the TV. "You know, Emmett that I'm a football cheerleader."

"Yes, but do you know all the terms for football." It was quiet for a while. "That's what I thought. How about you, Lexi."

"Well there's a lot terms for football." I looked at Emmett.

"Okay, I'll name some and you tell me what it means." I nodded. "Dead ball?"

"A ball, which is no longer in play." Emmett nodded.

"First down?"

"The first of a set of four downs. Usually, a team which has a first down needs to advance the ball 10 yards to receive another first down, but penalties or field position can affect this." Emmett nodded again.

"Forward pass?" I smiled. "What?"

"A pass that touches a person, object, or the ground closer to the opponent's end line than where it was released from, or is accidentally lost during a forward throwing motion." Emmett nodded. "Emmett I think you get it now. I know football terms."

"But how do you know them?" I shrugged.

"I use to be a cheerleader. My mom and I watch college football." Emmett blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"You use to be a cheerleader. I didn't know that." I shook my head and smiled.

"A lot of people don't. I'm not your typical cheerleader. Some of my friends at my old school said I was the only cheerleader they likes." Emmett laughed.

"I can see that." I heard Tyler say. I smiled.

"Maybe you should teach Tyler how to cheer." Emmett laughed at his own joke.

"Emmett, I know how to cheer." I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. "You hungry, Ali." I shook my head.

"Tyler can yo- oh hell Alexia." Esme said.

"Hi Mrs.- um Esme." Esme gave a look and smiled.

"I was going to say Alexia, you know not to call me Mrs. Cullen." I smiled.

"I know, sorry it's a habit." Esme looked at me and put the groceries away.

"It's ok, hon." Tyler grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to her room. I sat on her bed and he ran into her closet. She walked on with a short shorts, pink plaid shirt and tan cowgirl boots.

"Alice bought it for your date." Tyler set it on the bed. "I hope you like it." I looked at the outfit for a while.

"It's umm. It's not really me." I looked at Tyler.

"It's you, you just don't see it let because you're broken, but Erik is helping you with healing your heart and making your old self." I smiled a little.

"_Hey baby what should we do with her?" Damien rubbed Adriana's arms._

"_I think we should cut off those gross clothes she's wearing." Adriana whispered to Damien. Damien kissed Adriana's neck._

"_Mmm I like your idea, but what else." I tried to scream, but duck taped my mouth._

"_Maybe take pictures of her like this and post them online so everyone can see how stupid her looks." Damien moved his head away from Adriana's neck and smiles._

"_We should also cut her until she bleeds." Adriana laughed evilly._

"_Yes that would be so much fun." Adriana walked up to me with knives in her hands. I tried to move, but I looked at my hands and they were tied up to the bedpost. Then I looked at my feet and they were tied up to. I started screaming when Damien and Adriana walked closer toward me._

**TPOV**

I was reading one of my books when I heard Alexia screaming. I ran to her room, she was sweating, tossing and turning. I walked to the side of her bed and shook her.

"Alexia wake up it's just a dream." She didn't wake up. "Alexia!" I shook her again. Alexia started choking. "Daddy! Emmie! Someone!" Everyone ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"Alexia won't wake up and she's choking." I cried.

"Lexi wake up honey. Fight it Lexi, I know you can." Emmett smoothed Alexia's hair. "Lexi he won't get to you. Don't leave us like this, Lexi that means he's winning this battle." Emmett kissed her forehead. Alexia gasped for air.

"Thank god. Alexia, are you okay?" Edward asked. Alexia started crying. "Alexia?" She shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and cried in his shoulder.

"It's okay. He can't get you." Emmett hugged her close to him. Jasper came up to Alexia and rubbed her back. She kept crying. I guess he wanted her to let everything out.

**ALPOV**

"Ouch. Alice, stop pulling." I sat in front of Alice's mirror while she was curling my hair.

"Well stop moving." Alice pulled my hair again. "Stop moving Alexia."

"You're pulling my hair. I'm not moving." I heard someone snicker.

"Alice if you pull any more she won't have anymore hair to play with." Jasper walked behind Alice.

"I'm not pulling, she's moving a lot." Alice curled my hair. "Don't move or I'll burn you." I tried so hard not to move, but I was kinda scared of Alice right now.

After an hour of Alice curling my hair it turned out amazing. I don't know how she does it, but she does.

"Oh my gosh, Alice it's amazing. Thank you so much, I love it." I hugged her.

"You're welcome. You're the only person who let me do their hair. I use to do Tyler's and Bella's, but then they get lame." She let go of me and smiled. "Now go get ready Erik will be here in 5 minutes."

"Okay." I walked to my room to change. I looked in the mirror to make sure everything was right. "Maybe a little makeup won't hurt." I put on foundation, purple eyeliner, purple eye shadow, and mascara.

The doorbell rang.

"Lexi, Erik's here." Emmett yelled. My heart started beating faster.

"Alexia, everything is going to be fine." Jasper said. I nodded. My heart slowed down.

"Thanks Jasper." I walked out of my room and downstairs. Erik was Wrangler jeans, black long sleeve bottom shirt, black cowboys, and his black hat. His shirt was tucked in and he had a big belt buckle.

"Hello darlin'." Erik said in a southern accent. I felt my panties get wet. I heard Alice and Rose giggle.

"Hi." I smiled. Erik smiled, too. "You look umm hot." I blushed.

"Why thank you darlin. You look very cute in your western getup." I giggled.

"Thanks." Erik smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded. "Okay." Erik held his arm out for me. I walked down to the last step and looped my arm in his. Erik and I walked out the door.

"Have fun." Alice yelled. Erik opened the truck door for me.

"Thank you." Erik dipped his hat. I blushed.

"You're welcome little lady." Why is he doing this to me? He walked to the other side of the truck. When Erik got in the truck he took off his hat and put it on my head. "You look good in my hat, Alexia."

"Thank you. So what are we going to do today?" Erik started the engine and drove off.

"Well of course we're going horse back riding, little picnic, and maybe swim in the pond a couple miles on our ranch."

"Swim? I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"It's fine, you can wear my sister's." I looked at Erik with a weird look. "What?"

"You never told me you had siblings." Erik gasped.

"I didn't, hmm that's weird." He said sarcastically. I laughed. "Yea I have 2 older sisters and an older brother. My brother Kyle is in the army, but since my mom told him about you he's home right now." He smiled at me.

"What about your sisters?" I grabbed Erik's hand.

"They're both in college, but they're on summer break."

"So early?" Erik nodded. "But you don't graduate until June."

"Yes, but they wanted to come back home early." I nodded.

Erik drove up on his driveway and opened the garage door. His Camaro was in the same spot as the last time I came here.

"Wait I thought we were going to your ranch?" Erik got out and walked to my door.

"We are, but it's in Oregon." Erik helped me out.

"Bu-" Erik kissed me.

"Don't worry, we're taking my papa's private jet." He brushed my cheek. I nodded. "Come on, mom, Jamie, and Kasey." Erik grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

"What about your dad and brother?"

"They're in Oregon." A blonde girl said. "Hi I'm Kasey, you must be Alexia." I nodded. "Erik told us a lot about you." I looked at Erik and looked at Kasey.

"Don't worry he told us about your situation." A middle age woman with dark blonde hair said. "I'm Carrie Erik's mom. Nice to meet you finally, Alexia."

"Nice to meet you, too." I smiled.

"Where's Jamie?" Erik asked.

"Upstairs in her room." Carrie said. "How honey what happened to your nose?" I looked at Erik. Erik shrugged. I guess he didn't tell his family about my nose.

"Well um my ex punched me in the face, knocked me out and I hit my nose on my nightstand." Erik's sister and mom gasped and covered their mouths.

"Why did he do that for?" Kasey asked. I shrugged. "What an asshole. Sorry mom."

"No he's an asshole. Forget him honey, you got something better." I looked at Erik. He smiled and winked at me.

"Come on, let's go see what Jamie is doing upstairs." I nodded. Erik walked to the staircase and I followed. He walked to the end of the hallway and the second door on the left. A girl with black and blonde hair was sitting on a desk using a pink Macbook. "Hey, Jamie." The girl looked up at Erik.

"Little brother." Jamie got up and hugged Erik. "Ooooh this is Alexia if I'm right. I'm Jamie." She held out her hand. I shook her hand.

"Yes this is my Alexia." Jamie smiled at me. "I know you two are going to great friends. Well and Kasey. You reminded me a lot like my sisters. Kasey loves pink and girly things. Jamie is crazy and hyper." Erik looked at me. I smiled.

"Yup, so how are you liking Forks?" Jamie asked. I shrugged.

"It's very different from what I'm use to, but I like it a lot. It's a great place to take photos."

"Oh you're a photographer." I shook my head.

"I want to be. I love taking pictures, I started taking pictures when I was two."

"Maybe you can talk to Kyle about the photographer thing. He's a photographer himself." Jamie smiled. I nodded.

"Hey James, did you think Alexia can borrow a swimsuit from you?" Jamie looked at my body and back at Erik.

"She's kinda small and big chested. Ask Kasey, you know how she got grandma Katie's genes and I got grandma Grace's genes." Erik groans.

"Fine. I'll be right back." Erik kissed my cheek.

"Please Alexia come on I won't bite." I walked inside Jamie's room. Her room was very colorful and tomboyish. "So, Erik told me about your crazy ex problem. I hope you don't mind if he did." I shook my head.

"No it would be better if you guys understand what's going on." Jamie nodded.

"Okay, making sure. I had a friend who had a crazy ex and her ex was going to far and she killed herself. She was my best friend and I was devastated, of course he was devastated too because he thought he was going to lose me too. After that day I wanted to help people with their problems. I know we barely know each other, but if you need anything or want someone to talk to I'm here for you." I walked over to Jamie and hugged. This was the first time I actually hugged someone on freewill.

"Thank you so much. I'm so sorry about your friend."

"Thank you." I let go of Jamie. Yeah Erik was right Jamie and I were going to be great friends.

"Okay, Erik told me you need a suit." Kasey said. I turned around and I nodded. "Come with me." I followed Kasey to her room, which was the third door to the right down the hall. She opened her door and turned on the light. Her room was very pink. Everything in Kasey's room was pink.

"I love your room, Kasey."

"Thank you. Now let's see. Do you want a Tankini, bikini, one piece that is a little revealing or do you want a bikini that's a little sexy?"

"I would say bikini, but every time I wear one I poke out." Kasey nodded. She walked in her closet.

"Here you go. You keep it if you want to." Kasey handed me a pink Monokini and a pink animal print bikini.

"Um I don't know, Kasey." I looked at Kasey. She was giving me the puppy-dog look.

"Please, Alexia. I haven't since my brother happy since he was dating Tyler, but he was heart-broken when she died." I knew Tyler and Erik dated before Tyler, but when she told him about what she was they became close friends and Erik lost his feeling for her after I came into his life. "Please."

"Okay, but I know I'll look ugly." Kasey shook her head.

"No you won't, you're gorgeous girl." She smiled. Someone knocked on Kasey's door. I turned around and hid the swimsuits behind me.

"You ready?" Erik asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'll be in the truck." Erik smiled and walked downstairs.

"Here." I turned around and Kasey held out a small bag.

"Thank you, Kasey." Kasey smiled and nodded. I put the swimsuits in the bag and ran downstairs.

"Here." I turned around and Kasey held out a small bag.

"Thank you, Kasey." Kasey smiled and nodded. I put the swimsuits in the bag and ran downstairs.

"Have fun, hon." Carrie before I walked to the garage.

"I will, thank you." I walked to the passenger's side of Erik's truck, opened the door and hopped in and closed the door.

"What's with the bag?" I looked at the bag in my hand and then at Erik.

"Hmm nothing, something Kasey gave me." Erik nodded his head once and started the truck.

"Hmm okay." Erik drove out of the garage and closed the door.

The flight to Oregon was about two hours. But I distracted my mind by reading a book Erik bought for me at one of the stores in the airport. The view was gorgeous, being over evergreen trees and seeing the mountains. I took a lot of pictures from outside the window.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" I looked at Erik and smiled.

"It is. I've never seen so much green before. I've seen a lot of brown." Erik chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"We've going to land soon." I nodded.

Erik helped me get out of the plane.

"Baby brother." I looked to see who said that. It looked like an older version of Erik. Dark hair, built, tall, and tan.

"Kyle." Erik and I walked to Kyle. Erik hugged him. "Hey how've everything?"

"It's good. Kristen is pregnant." Erik smiled.

"Congrats Kyle. Oh this is my Alexia." I blushed. His Alexia.

"Nice to finally meet you, Alexia." Kyle grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed three different reds.

"Nice to meet you, too Kyle. Kasey told me that you're a photographer." I dropped my hand to my side.

"Yes, ma'am." Kyle smiled. "Photography is my life, well so is my family and fighting for my country." I nodded.

"That's amazing that you want to fight for your country. I have a cousin who's also in the army."

"That's great." I nodded.

"She met her fiancé in the army, but I can't go see her get married or even be in it."

"Why's that?" I looked at Kyle and his head was tilted to the side. I looked down and wiped my tears away.

"Baby, he understands what you're going through and he'll also understand if you don't want to talk about you don't have to." Erik whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"My mom doesn't want me to go back to Arizona, even if my ex followed me to Washington."

"Awe. Well we better get going dad and Kristen want to meet the beautiful Alexia that everyone is talking about." I looked at Kyle and he winked at me.

Meeting Erik's sister-in-law and dad was great, everyone accepted me. I felt like I was part of the family, a very big family. Erik looked a lot like his father, but when I was looking at some family pictures around the house. Erik looked like his grandfather. I wonder if I had Erik's kids, would our sons look like him? If they did, then they would be handsome boys, and girls would fall all over them. Wait why am I thinking about having children with Erik, we started dating week or 2 ago. I shook my head.

"Baby you okay." I turned around and saw Erik standing behind me.

"Hmm yea, just thinking."

"About what?" He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just things."

"Hmm." He kissed my head and rested his chin on my head. "Are you ready to go horse back riding." I nodded.

"But I never rode a horse before." Erik let go of me and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Erik dragged me out of the house and to the barn. There were about 7 or 8 horses in the barn, but the one that caught my attention was a black horse with a white star behind its nose. It was whining like it was calling me. I walked over to it and raised my hand to pet it. It brought its head to my hand. I smiled.

"I see you like Starr. She usually doesn't like people touching her."

"She moved her head to my hand." Erik walked behind me.

"Hmm that's weird. She's a very stubborn horse. I guess she likes you."

"She's beautiful."

"She knows something is wrong." I looked behind me.

"How does she know?"

"All animals know when there's something wrong with their owner or a person." I looked into Starr's eyes.

"Can I ride her?" I turned around and continued to pet Starr.

"I don't know, Alexia no one rode her ever. We don't know if she'll let anyone ride her."

"Can I try to ride her? Please Erik." I gave Erik the puppy dog look. Erik walked up to me and looked into my eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Alexia. You're too important to me." I could see love, a little trust, and compassion in Erik's blue eyes.

"Please, if Starr doesn't like anyone then why did she pick me of all the people?" Erik sighed.

"Fine. Be very careful please." Erik went to get a saddle and reins for me. I smiled and turned to Starr.

"You hear that girl, I get to ride you." She whined. I smiled bigger. I petted her nose.

"Okay." Erik returned with a saddle. "I don't know how I'm going to put a saddle on her when she doesn't like when people touch her."

"Starr can you let Erik put on a saddle for me, he won't hurt you or me, I promise." She nodded. I turned to Erik and he was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing Dr. Doolittle." Erik opened the gate and walked inside Starr's little room. She was staring at me. I smiled. "Okay the saddle is on and now reins." Erik put on the reins. Starr was still staring at me. It felt like she was looking into my soul, but she was a horse.

"Are we good?" I looked at Erik. He nodded.

"Yea just let me get my horse readying and we can go. Do you want to get on her?" I shook my head.

"Not yet." Erik nodded and went to get his horse. I walked Starr out of the Stable. She was more beautiful in the sunlight. "Starr, you're a gorgeous horse you know." She whined and nodded. I giggled. "Good, I thought I was the only one." She whined again.

"Talking to the horse?" I turn around. Erik was on a brown and white horse in his black hat I gave back.

"I know it's weird, but I do it all the time." Erik chuckled.

"It's not weird. I talk to Cash here. Right boy." Cash nods. "See. Do you know how to get on a horse?"

"Kinda. Do I put my left foot in first or the right?"

"Left so you can swing your right over." I nodded. I did what Erik said. "Good. The reins control Starr by which way you want to turn, speed up or slow down. You ready?" I nodded again.

"Yea."

"Okay just follow me." I nodded. Erik got Cash to started walking.

"Starr, I don't know what I'm doing, but you can help me right." Starr nodded. "Thank you, Starr." Starr followed Erik. It was kinda scary riding a horse, but cool because you're high off the ground.

Erik found the place that we were going to have our picnic. Everything was already set up. It was under a tree.

"Wow, it's prefect." I got off Starr.

"I hope so, I wanted to make it prefect for you." Erik tied Cash and Starr to the tree.

"I love it. The only best first date." Erik walked up to me, kissed me and rested his forehead on mine.

"Anything for you." He grabbed my hand and walked a little to the blanket. "Okay we got salad, fruits the ones you like, some carrots, peanut butter and honey sandwiches, and chocolate cover strawberries." Erik sat down on the blanket.

"Yummy. Can I give Starr and Cash some carrots?" Erik chuckled.

"Yea since they've been good." I grabbed the carrots and walked to the horses.

"I got you guys something." I put the carrots in my hand. "Carrots." Starr ate the carrots from my hand. It felt weird. I giggled. Cash whined. "I'm getting to you Cash, hold on." I put more carrots in my hand and cast ate them. I petted his nose. "There you go, boy." I walked back to the blanket and sat down next to Erik.

"You're incredible you know that Alexia." I grabbed one of the peanut butter and honey sandwiches.

"How?" I bit into my sandwich.

"You're so caring to everyone and everything." I swallowed my sandwich.

"Not everything, just animals and pretty plants." Erik chuckled.

"Where have you been all my life?" I giggled. I took another bit of my sandwich. "It feels like you stepped out of one of my dreams." Erik put his hat on my head. "Now you are." I swallowed my sandwich.

"What is this girl you dream about like?" Erik grabbed some grapes.

"Just like you, but you're more gorgeous than the girl." I blushed and looked down.

After Erik and I finished our lunch or whatever, Erik wanted to go swimming in the pond he told me about.

"I didn't bring my bag."

"That's okay. It's just me." Erik smiled. I blushed ten shades of red. "Come on." He grabbed me hand and dragged me to the pond.

"What about the horse?"

"They'll be fine anyways we won't be far." Erik stopped walking. The pond was beautiful; it had Lilly pads and a little dock.

"Wow."

"Yea I come here to think or be away from everything when my family is here for the breaks."

"It's so quiet and peaceful." I looked at Erik. He nodded.

"Well let's go swimming." Erik took of his shirt. I gasped and covered my mouth quickly before he could hear me. Erik walked to the dock and took his boots and socks off. He stood up and took off his pants. He was wearing baby blue boxers. Erik jumped in. I was still standing where Erik left me.

"Oh god." Erik came up for air.

"Baby you coming in or not." I nodded. "Then come on." I walked to the dock and stopped. I took off my boots and socks and set them next to Erik's clothes. I took off my plaid shirt and set it next to my boots. I stopped there. "Do you want me to turn around?" Erik swam up to the dock. I shook my head.

"No I'm a little shy."

"You're gorgeous with a gorgeous body." I slowly unbutton my shorts and slid them down. I was wearing lace pink hipsters. Alice made me wear them. I took of my cami and placed it with my other clothes. "Baby, you're hot." I blushed ten shades of red again. I sat down at the edge of the dock and put my feet in the water. Erik pulled me into the water.

"The water is warm." Erik nodded. He held me very close to his body. I looked into his eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me, baby." I tilted my head to the side. I could feel his erection on my stomach. I blushed. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You're so sexy." Erik kissed my neck. I bit my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's not your fault. It's a natural reaction." Erik moaned in my neck. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his cock poking my core. I moaned.

"God, I want you." He kissed me hard.

"Take me then." I whispered against his lips. He pulled away.

"Right here? Right now?" I nodded. "No, I can't. I want to make your first time special." I kissed Erik passionately.

"I love you." I said through the kiss. Erik smiled.

"I love you, too."

Erik and I swam around for 10 minutes when I started to getting cold.

"Do you want to go back?" I got out of the water and sat on the dock. I nodded. "Okay." Erik got out of the water.

"Did you bring towels?" Erik looked down and then back up at me.

"Yes, but they're back with the horse." I giggled. "Sorry I wasn't thinking." Erik smiled.

"It's okay. I guess we have to air dry." I smiled. I grabbed my plaid shirt and put it on.

"You can just wear the plaid shirt." I looked at Erik.

"Um no, nice try though." I put my shorts, socks and boot on. I looked up at Erik who was putting on his pants and boots.

"Okay, I think we're good now." Erik wasn't wearing his shirt. I kept looking at his chest. "Baby, you have to focus." I looked at his eyes.

"What?" Erik chuckled and walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're so cute." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on." We walked back to the tree where the horses were.

"Look how cute they are, Adriana." Erik and I turned around. Damian and Adriana were leaning against a tree.

"Yes very cute. But how did a ugly bitch like her get him." Damien rubbed his chin.

"Hmm I don't know. He could have done better." Adriana giggled.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything." Erik yelled.

"I don't. That's weird, because I do." Damien walked up to Erik. Damien was a lot shorter than Erik. Erik was 6 foot and Damien was 5'4"

"You shouldn't be here, this is private property." Damien looked at Adriana. She nodded and walked behind me and grabbed my arms. "Let go of her!"

"I don't think so, Erik. She's mine and always will be." Erik punched Damien in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Stay the fuck away from Alexia." Damien looked at Adriana. I felt a burning pain in m right arm. "No don't!" I heard a snap. I closed my eyes and started to scream.

"You shouldn't have hit me, then your Alexia wouldn't have got her arm broken." Damien said. I heard Erik yelled. I opened my eyes. He was punching Damien with everything he got. I felt a stabbing pain in my back and in the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and screamed loudly again.

"Erik!" Adriana threw me and I hit a tree hit. I heard growling. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw big wolves pining Damien and Adriana down. I also saw Emmett, Rose, Tyler, and Alice. "Help." I couldn't hear myself own voice. "Help." Everything started going black. "Hel-"

**ErPOV**

Some big wolves and some the Cullens came to help me, but Adriana threw Alexia somewhere.

"Erik, are you alright?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Where's Lexi?"

"Adriana. She threw her. She broke her arm. Stabbed her in the back of her neck and back."

"Alice, find Lexi. Don't worry Erik, Damien and Adriana are going to jail for insulting, threatening, abusing and stalking a minor."

"Emmett." Alice called. Emmett helped me up. I had a sprang wrist, a black eye, and a bloody nose. Emmett and I walked to where Alice, Rose, and Tyler were. Tyler was holding Alexia's hand. Alice and Rose were kneeling close to Alexia. She looked so broken and innocent.

"Is…is she alive?" I stuttered. Alice nodded.

"She's breathing, but very slowly." Emmett walked to Alexia's body and picked her up.

"We have to get her to Carlisle and quick. Erik, your horses are back in the Stables. Rose carry Erik to the hospital." Rose nodded. Rose picked me up and started running. I closed my eyes, but I kept getting Alexia's broken body in my mind.

"Everything will be okay, Erik." I heard Rose say.

Carlisle checked my wrist and said it was sprung. He put a brace on my wrist; he said I had to wear it for a month.

"How's Alexia?" I asked. He sighed.

"Well Emmett got her in time, if he didn't the she wouldn't have survived. She's breathing, she heart is beating a little slow, broken ribs, broken arm, broken neck, and one of ribs almost killed her."

"It's all my fault. I punched him and he made Adriana hurt her." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault, son. Damien was a very sick boy."

"Can…can I see her?" I looked at Carlisle. He nodded. Carlisle showed me where Alexia was. She was connected to a lot machines. She had a lot of get-well balloons, bears, flowers, and cards. I walked into the room and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"You'll give you some alone time with her." Carlisle said. I heard the door close.

"I'm so sorry, Alexia. I didn't mean for this to happen. It's all my fault." I cried. This really hurt. This was worst than Tyler dying. "Everything will be okay, Alexia. Damien and Adriana are in jail for insulting, threatening, abusing and staking minor. They won't be bothering you again." I looked at her. She was very beat up. Bruises everywhere on her face and a neck brace around her neck. I heard someone knock on the door and opened it. It was mom, Kasey, Jamie, dad, and Kyle.

"How is she?" Jamie asked. I looked deeply at Jamie and started crying.

"She's so broken, Jamie." Jamie walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay, Erik." Jamie said softly. "She'll be fine."

"What happened to the bastards who did this to her?" Kyle asked.

"In jail." I whispered.

"Good that's where they belong." Mom said.

"Erik." I heard someone say my name softly. Jamie let go of me. Alexia was awake.

"Oh my god, Alexia baby." I brushed her hair out of her face.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Your ex's girlfriend threw you against a tree and you blacked out." Jamie explained to Alexia.

"Where are they?"

"In jail." Kasey said. She smiled. "You're free from them now. They won't ever hurt you again."

"I'm sorry our date turned back. It's my fault, I didn't know he was going to follow me there." Alexia cried.

"Baby, it's not your fault. Our date was amazing before all this happened." She smiled. "I…I'm so happy you're okay and alive. I was afraid I was going to lose you like Tyler."

"I have too many guardian angels watching over me. They wouldn't let me die and leave everyone I love." I smiled. A tear ran down my cheek.

"I love you so much, Alexia."

"I love you, too Erik." I kissed her forehead.

**A/n**

**Whoa this is the longest chapter I wrote so far. I was going to stop when Alexia said hel- but I was feeling nice and continuing the chapter. You guys are the best so I wanted to give you guys something for reading my story **

**Please review my story and tell your friends about it. **

**Oh I have links for Erik's ranch house, Starr the horse, Erik's outfit, Alexia's outfit and the swimsuits she was going to wear. I have to post them of my profile when I get home.**

**Xoxo**

**Alexa **


	24. Chapter 22

**I do not own twilight. But I own this story, Alexia (I hope so), Erik (I wish he was real), Damien (Sadly), and Adriana (Another sadly)**.

_**A month later**_

**ALPOV**

I had to stay in the hospital for 1 month. Carlisle said I could eat by myself without choking. Prom was a month away and I still didn't pick out my dress. Alice, Tyler, Rose, Kasey and Jamie were going to with me to pick out my dress when I get out of the hospital.

I really didn't like the hospital; it kinda scared me. A lot of sick, hurt, dying people.

"How are you feeling?" Nurse Kris asked. He was one of my favorite nurses here. He made me laugh, but of course he knew I had a boyfriend. He saw me as a little sister. Erik was okay with Kris being my nurse.

"I'm doing good, I guess. I don't want to be here, but I have to." Kris nodded.

"Yes I know, but you'll be released soon. And before prom." I giggled.

"What was your prom like Kris?" Kris checked my machines.

"It was the best prom. It's always a good idea to go to prom before you graduate high school. I went with my high school sweetheart." Kris checked my blood pressure.

"Are you two still together?" Kris sighed.

"No, she dumped me after we graduated. We were going to different school." I frowned.

"What was she like?" Kris smiled at the memory.

"She was gorgeous, caring, sweet as a button, animal lover, quiet as a mouse, loud as thunder when she wanted to be, short, petite, green eyes, and beautiful brown wavy hair." I smiled. Kris was 22 years old, but he sounded like he was older.

"Wow, she sounds wonderful." Kris looked at me and smiled.

"She was." Someone knocked on the door.

"Knock. Knock." Emmett said. I smiled big. "Hey baby sis, how are you?"

"Hmm better I guess. What do you got behind you?" Emmett put the stuffed teddy bear in front of himself. "Aww thank you, Em."

"You're welcome." Emmett came to sit in the chair next to my bed. "How you feeling?"

"I don't know I'm stuck here for another month, but I can't feed myself yet or breathe. I'm doing well. How about yourself?" Emmett and Kris chuckled.

"Alexia, you're going to be fine. You might still have problems breathing when you get out of here." I groaned.

"So I might have asthma?" Kris shrugged. "So what then?"

"I don't. Dr Cullen might know." Someone knocked on the door. It was my parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. James."

"Hello Kris, Emmett." Mom said.

"Hi Mrs. James." Emmett said. Mom didn't look happy either did dad.

"Maybe we talk to Alexia alone for a moment?" Dad asked. I looked at Kris and then at Emmett.

"Um sure." Kris said, walking to the door. Mom looked at Emmett.

"Oh sorry." Emmett got up from the chair and walked to the door. When Emmett was out dad closed the door.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mom sighed.

**EmPOV**

I walked outside of Alexia's room. Something felt weird. I didn't need Jasper's ability to know the mood was weird. Alexia's parents looked sad and upset somehow. I want to know what going on.

"What's going on?" I heard Alexia asked.

"Honey, we're moving back to Arizona." Mrs. James said.

"But what about my friends? I can't leave them…" I heard Alexia start to say.

"No, you're staying here, your father and I are moving back to Arizona." I heard Mrs. James say. I also heard Alexia choke.

"But what why?" Mr. James sighed.

"Because you're safer here than Arizona. When Damien gets out of jail he will come looking for you and kill you."

"What if he kills you guys?" Alexia choked.

"He won't, we promise. We're not moving back to the old house we bought a new house far away from Damien." Her dad said.

"You guys can't leave me behind, you're my parents." Alexia cried.

"Yes we know, but we talked to Esme and Carlisle Cullen and they said they would take care of you. The Cullen family enjoys having you over and we don't want to take you away from them." Mr. James explained. When did they talk to Esme and Carlisle?

"You can't leave me!" Alexia yelled.

"Alexia honey we know, but what about Erik, Tyler, and the Cullen family?" Mr. James asked.

"I don't care, you can't leave me behind so you can live a happy life without your daughter." Alexia yelled.

"Do you think I'm going to be happy about this? You're my only daughter Alexia; I was so close from losing you. I'm not happy about this Alexia, but I can't lose you, baby." Mrs. James cried. I heard Alexia crying. "I don't want to leave you here, but it's the only way, hon."

"Get away from me, you're not my parents." Alexia yelled at her parents.

"Alexia honey." Mrs. James cried.

"Go! Get out of here! Now!" She shouted.

"I love you, Alexia." Mrs. James said sadly.

"I don't love you." Mrs. James started crying.

"Okay, well good-bye honey." I heard Mr. and Mrs. James walk to the door and open it. "Please take care of my baby, Emmett. She's my only child and she's important to me." I nodded.

"I will." Mrs. James hugged me.

"Thank you." Mrs. James let go of me and walked to the exit in the hospital. I walked into Alexia's room. Her head was turned to the opposite side that her parents were standing.

"Alexia, you're going to hurt your neck."

"I don't care." She cried. I sat on her bed.

"Lexi, honey." She started crying hard. She turned to me.

"They left me." She held onto me.

"I know, but they wanted to keep you safe." I rubbed her back.

"It doesn't matter. They can't leave me here. They're my parents." She cried into my shirt. Alexia was more than my baby sister now. She was like my own daughter. She and I were very close after the first day we met. I mean she was close to Edward and Jasper, but she was closer to me the most.

"It does matter, like your mother said she almost lost you and she doesn't wanted to lose you." Alexia grabbed my shirt with her good arm. She got another hot pink cast. She got her other cast off before her date with Erik

"I feel so empty." I leaned my head on top of hers. I kissed her head.

"You're not empty. You'll be fine, I promise." I said. I hope she doesn't do anything to make up for the absent of her parents.

**TPOV**

I was the only one who hasn't seen Alexia since the accident. I felt a little afraid to see her like this. This was worst than the time I partied, drank, did drugs, and had sex. Alexia was actually broken. She was almost dead when Emmett, Rose, Alice and I got with some of the wolves. I wanted to see her, but I was too scared to go.

Someone knocked on my door. "Go away. I don't want to talk or see anyone?" I said loudly.

"Ty, it's Erik." I got up from my bed and opened the door.

"What?" I leaned against the door. Erik looked really sad. I wonder what was wrong.

"It's Alexia, her parents left her." I choked.

"What? Why?" Erik looked down and then looked up at me. There were tears in his eyes.

"They wanted to protect her by leaving her here while they move back to Arizona." I hugged Erik. "Alexia isn't doing so well about it. Emmett hasn't left her side since her parents told her this morning. I don't know what to do, Tyler." I rubbed his back.

"Ho…how does she look?" I let go of Erik.

"She…she doing better, but very lost without her parent. She doesn't like it when someone leaves her. It's scaring me, Ty." The tears ran down his face. I never seen Erik is hurt before nor seen him cry before. He might have been hurt when I "died", but I haven't seen him like this.

"Erik…Erik, you really care about her, don't you?" He nodded.

"I never felt this way for anyone before. I can't lose her, Ty." I wiped away his tears.

"You won't lose her, Erik. I promise you." I hugged him again.

Erik and I went to see Alexia. Dad moved her to a different room so she was by herself, so dad can watch over her during this time. Erik and I walked to the door, but I stopped.

"What's wrong, Ty?" Erik looked at me.

"I can't…no." I looked down. "This is too much."

"She's fine, I promise. She just bruised, but I promise she's fine." I nodded. Erik grabbed my hand and we walked in Alexia's room. I looked up and Emmett was lying on Alexia's bed with her. It reminded me of me when Caleb killed my puppy Pixie and I slept in Emmett and Rose bed and Emmett stay with me.

"Lexi, Tyler's here." Emmett whispered. Alexia looked up and had a smile on her face.

"Tyler." She said quietly.

"Hi Alexia. How are you?" I choked. She tried to shrug.

"I guess ok." She hid in Emmett's chest. I looked at Erik; he was looking down at the ground.

"Alice and umm Erik told a little about what happened about you know. I'm sorry for that."

"Thanks. It's hard right now and forever. I don't know what to do now, it's all my fault." Alexia cried.

"It has nothing to do with you, Lexi. It's Damien and Adriana's fault." Alexia flinched when I said Damien and Adriana. "Sorry." Someone knocked on the door. Erik and I turned around. It was dad.

"Oh hello Ty, I didn't think you would come." He smiled. I smiled kind of smiled.

"Yea." Dad looked at Alexia.

"How are you, Alexia?" Dad checked her charts.

"I don't know. Good." Dad put the clipboard back.

"Well, it looks like you can go home early, but I have to keep a close eye on you."

"Home?" Alexia whispered. Emmett brushed her hair behind her ears. "What is home?"

"With us or Erik." Emmett said.

"No with us, Esme and I have to sign to paperwork so we're her legal guardians." Emmett looked up at dad.

"Wait can Rose and I adopt her or be her legal guardians?" I looked at dad. He looked at Emmett.

"Are you sure, Emmett? You and Rose are going off to college again, you can't take her with you."

"What if we go to college here in Washington? Please Carlisle it would mean a lot to me and Rose." Dad looked at Alexia.

"Well it's up to Alexia and Rose. So Alexia, what do you think?" Alexia looked at Emmett.

"Well umm I like the idea, but I don't want to you two to go to college here than going somewhere you really want to go."

"It's fine, Rose always wanted to child, but since she can't have children she was very hurt. This would make her feel better." Alexia hid her face in Emmett's chest.

"But I don't look like you two and you guys look like you would be my brother and sister." She muttered. Emmett brushed her hair behind her ears again.

"We're adopting you or being your legal guardians."

"What about Rose?" She muttered.

"I like the idea of be your legal guardian, but if you like I would love to be your adopted mom. But only if you want me to." I heard Rose. I turned around and she was leaning against the door with a smile on her face. I turned around a little to see Alexia's reaction. She smiled.

"Okay."

"Yes!" Emmett yelled. Everyone laughed expect for Erik. He looked very hurt.

"Umm Alexia, Erik has something he would like to talk to you in private." I looked at Erik.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"You need some alone time with her because I can see that you two haven't talk or seen each other since the 'accident'" I whispered back to him. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a while so Erik and Alexia could talk." I looked at everyone and they nodded. Emmett started getting up. Alexia whimpered. Emmett smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm be back, I promise. Erik will take my place." He whispered in Alexia's ear. Emmett and Alexia looked at Erik.

"Okay." Emmett kissed her forehead and got up. We all walked out of the room.

"Go on, Erik." I gave Erik a little push toward Alexia's bed.

**ErPOV**

"Hi umm Alexia." She sighed. Oh no something was wrong. "What?"

"Erik, why are you so afraid of me?" I put my hands on my pockets.

"I'm not." I looked down.

"Then why haven't I seen you or Tyler since I've been here." I looked up at Alexia. Some of her bruises were fading away, she broke her another arm right after her another was healed, and her nose was healed.

"Tyler was scared to see you because she was probably thinking about the time she did drugs, partied, and had sex with all the guys at Forks High School. She was in the worst situation, but not as worst as yours, Alexia. You had a lot of people worried Alexia, mostly me. Emmett hasn't left your side since your parents left you."

"What are you saying, Erik?" I sighed.

"Do you know how bad I wanted to hold you like Emmett was doing? Do you know how bad I wanted to be at your side no matter what and never leave it?"

"Are…are you…breaking up…with…me?" Alexia cried. I shook my head.

"No, I can't break up with someone I completely fell for. I can't lose you, Alexia. You mean too much to me. I don't know what I would do without you." I cried.

"Er...ik, I didn't…want you to see me…like this. I was so…broken…and torn apart." She choked.

"Alexia, I've seen worst. Remember Jamie told you about what happen to her best friend, well I've seen my sister cut every part of herself, but then she thought that wasn't right so she wanted to girls who were going through what her friend was going through. She wants to help you. Every one wants to help you, if you would let them." She turned her head away from me.

"I know everyone wants to help me. I'm trying so to let them, but the last time they helped me, you got hurt and so did I." She cried. I walked to her bed and kneeled.

"It doesn't matter, Alexia. We want you safe. The Cullen family would do anything to keep you safe and so would my family. I'm pretty sure Seth's family does, too. You're part of a big family, Alexia. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." I heard her giggled. She turned to look at me. Her eyes were a little red. I brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I never had been in a big family before." I smiled and kissed her head. "I love being in a big family."

"So."

"What?" She smiled.

"Emmett's going to be your legal guardian?" She shook her head.

"I want Rose and Emmett to be my adopted parents. It would mean a lot to me and them." I smiled bigger.

"You're such a sweet girl, Alexia. I don't know why someone would hurt you."

"Thank you, Erik."

**TPOV**

I was leaning against the wall outside Alexia's room. I was the only outside the room, everyone else left for a while.

"Tyler." I turned and saw Seth, Jacob, and Embry running down the hall.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I hugged Seth.

"How's Alexia?" Embry asked. Alexia has got a lot of brothers in this family.

"She was scared and alone because her parents left her here, so they could move back to Arizona." I explained.

"Who would do that?" Jacob asked. "They're so stupid. Alexia needed her parents the most and they leave her."

"They wanted to keep her safe." Jacob and Embry growled. Sam touched Jake and Embry's shoulder.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"She's talking to Erik because he hasn't seen her since the accident. When they're done I'll let you go in."

"I want Rose and Emmett to be my adopted parents. It would mean a lot to me and them." I heard Alexia said. I smiled. Emmett and Rose would be so happy to hear Alexia wants them to adopt her.

"You're such a sweet girl, Alexia. I don't know why someone would hurt you."

"Thank you, Erik." I think they were done talking because I didn't hear anyone saying thing, but I wasn't hearing anyone moving. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Erik yelled. I opened the door.

"Alexia, three guys wanted to come see you," I smiled. She looked confused. I moved out of the way and Embry, Jake, Sam, and Seth walked in. Alexia's eyes widen.

"Hey guys." She said. She doesn't know about them being wolves, but I think she saw them.

"Hey Lex." Embry said.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked. He was leaning against the wall. Alexia shrugged.

"Things are getting better. Slowly, but they are." She said.

"I see you got another cast and the same color." Seth said. She giggled. "Can we sign it?" Alexia nodded.

"Awesome, Tyler go find a marker." Jake said. I nodded. I walked to the door and I ran into Alice.

"Alice." She smiled. "What?" She had a black marker in her hand.

"You needed a marker to sign Alexia's cast." I took the marker from Alice's hand.

"Thanks, Alice."

"I have other colors, you know to make it look pretty." She smiled.

"Thanks again, Alice." I walked to Alexia's bed. "Here you go. Alice said she has other color markers."

"Yea, to make it look pretty." Alice said.

"I want blue." Embry yelled. Alice hands him the blue marker. "Sweet." Embry walks to Alexia's bed.

"I want red." Jake said. Alice hands him the red marker. "Embry hurry up." Jake growled.

"I'm almost done. Okay." Embry gave Alice back the marker.

"What did you put?" I asked.

"Look." Embry moved out of the way. I walked to see what he put on Alexia's cast. Embry put 'You're the best baby sister I ever had, love Ember.' With a heart.

"Cute Embry." He smiled. "But Ember?" I moved away.

"Yea I called him that when I first met him." Alexia said. Everyone started laughing.

"Shut up guys. Especially you, Sammie."

"Hey I'm use to it." Sam said. "But your nickname is worst than mine."

"You're turn, Jake." Jake took my place to sign Alexia's cast. Alexia giggled. Jake has a big smile on his face. "Okay." He gave Alice the marker back.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"It says 'Alibear you're the best baby sister I ever had, better than Tyler. Don't tell her I told you that. Oops she's probably going to read this. Oh well. Love Jakey bear'" Alexia read what Jake put on her cast.

"Oh thanks Jacob."

"I guess I'm next." Sam said. Alice gave Sam a black marker. Jake moved and Sam started signing Alexia's cast. "Okay I think I'm done. Wait one more thing." Sam wrote a little more. "Okay."

"Well."

"'Lex, you have a great family now, a bigger family. You're our missing puzzle piece. We will do anything to protect you from anything. Oh btw you need to come back to La Push again everyone misses you, Love your Sammie'" Sam read.

"Aww Sam, that's touching." Alice said. "What about you Seth? Are you going to sign Alexia's cast?" I looked at Seth. He shrugged.

"Sure why not. Can I have the green marker?" Alice hands Seth the green marker. "Thanks." Seth went to sign Lexi's cast. "Okay I'm done." Seth gave Alice the marker back.

"So Alibear, your birthday is coming up very soon and you're going to be 18. What are you doing to do?" Jake asked.

"We're throwing her a big party." Alice answered quickly.

"Alice, I don't have friends at my school." Alexia said. Alice shook her head and smiled.

"Oh honey, you're not going to go to school in Port Angeles anymore. You're going to Forks High school with Erik, me, Edward and Bella." Alice said. "We told all our friends about you and they really want to meet you."

"Yea and my teammates want to meet my mysterious prefect girlfriend. Hey maybe tomorrow if it's alright with Carlisle you can come to the school for a tour." Erik said.

"I'm sure it will be fine with Carlisle, but it's up to Alexia." Alice said.

"Wait, you're taking Lexi out of the high school in Port Angeles. What about me?" I asked.

"Hey, it was Emmett's idea so go yell at him. Unless you want to go back to Forks High, we just have to change your name again and your hair."

"Well um. Ugh! No I'm fine with going to school in Port Angeles."

"That's what I thought. Oh I think Rose and I should take Lexi out to get her hair done and nails tomorrow."

"Um Alice I can't really do some of my nails." Alexia waved her cast in the air.

"Well I meant your toe nails, silly." Alice giggled.

"Um Alice you know tomorrow you have school." Erik said.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow."

"What about Alexia's tour of the school?"

"Don't worry, Erik. We'll get her back in time." Alice smiled. "I don't know why you worry so much when Alexia is with Rose and I."

"It's not, Rose. It's you, Alice." Everyone ooed. Alice gasped.

"Why me?" She yelled. Erik sat up.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I mean every time she's with you I never see her for a couple of weeks." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Ty, when Rose and Emmett get back can you help them pack all of Lexi's stuff."

"Why can you do it?" I asked. Alice put her hand on her hip and popped her hip out.

"Because Esme and I have some little stuff to do at home."

"Fine, Mrs. Bossy." Alice took her hand off her hip and clapped her hands. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Ty." She walked to the door.

"Bye Alice." Alexia said. Alice waved to Alexia.

**A/N  
Sorry for the wait, but I couldn't put this up because there was an error. But thanks to Fanfictionsupport it's all fix. Yay! Thank you :)**


	25. Chapter 23

_**Next day **_

**TPOV**

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I went to go get Alexia from the hospital. Dad said he gave her a strong medicine so she won't feel the pain in her ribs or any other pain she has. Dad also said she will be a little loopy.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard Erik yelled. I walked in. Erik was sitting the chair by Alexia's bed, but she wasn't in her bed.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Erik.

"Since yesterday. Carlisle said I could. Besides it was fun watching Alexia when she got the medicine." Erik laughed.

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom taking a shower." The bathroom door opened and Alexia walked out wearing hot pink skinny jeans, black cheerleader shirt and a pink shirt under the black shirt and hot pink flip-flops.

"Heyyy Tyler." She sounded high. I covered up my laugher.

"Hi Alexia. How are you?" Alexia walked to the bed, but she stumbled on the way.

"I feel free as a bird." She spun around; she tripped over her own foot.

"Whoa careful Tinkle Toes." Emmett caught her, Jasper and Edward standing behind him.

"Heyyy Emmie Bear, ho-how are you. Emmie bear, where did you go yesterday?" Emmett picked Alexia up. Edward and Jasper chuckled.

"Um okay we need to get you into the bed and keep you there." Emmett said while walking to Alexia's bed.

"No I wanna move around. I've been in bed for a month." She tried to get up, but Erik pushed her down lightly.

"Stay, Lexi." Emmett said. Alexia crossed her arms.

"Fine." Emmett walked up to me.

"Did umm Carlisle give her something?" Emmett whispered.

"Yeah something strong." I whispered back. "Her stuff is over there." I pointed to Alexia's bags. There were 4 big bags.

"God I think Alice went crazy on the packing." Alexia giggled. "What's so funny?"

"It's the medicine." Erik said. "Sorry."

"Hey Erik, can you get some pudding." Alexia giggled. "Pudding. That's a funny word. Pudding." She giggled again.

"I thought you hate pudding." Erik said. Alexia giggled.

"Do I? Hmm I do hate pudding." She giggled. "How about Jell-O? Everyone loves Jell-O."

"Fine, but you got to promise me you will stay in the bed." She nodded. "Okay." Erik got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"He has a cute ass." Alexia giggled. I rolled m eyes. I didn't need to know that. "Do you guys agree?" Emmett chuckled. I grabbed some of Alexia's bags. She had some get well gifts, but Alice and Rose took them home yesterday.

"I'm not saying anything." Erik walked in. He sat in the chair next to Alexia's bed.

"I'm back. They only had strawberry, which is good." He hands Alexia her Jell-O.

"Thank you, Erik-bear. Did you get a straw?" Everyone looked at Alexia.

"Yes I got you a straw." Erik said. Everyone looked at Erik. "She likes to eat her Jell-O with a straw then with her hands especially strawberry Jell-O." We all heard slurping from Alexia "eating" her Jell-O.

Jasper and Edward carried Alexia's bags while Emmett carried Alexia. She was too high to walk straight. She tried to walk, but tripped over her feet and fell. She couldn't stop laughing after she fell.

Emmett and I walked to his jeep while Jasper and Edward took Alexia's stuff home in Edward's Volvo. Alexia wouldn't stop talking about how funny it was when she fell 10 minutes ago.

"Did you guys see that? I fell on my ass." She giggled. "That was funny."

"Yes, Lexi. Very funny." Emmett put Alexia's seat belt on.

"Emmie stop it you're tickling me." Alexa giggled.

"I didn't touch you." Emmett stated. "Ty, can you watch Lexi while I go sign some papers. Oh here's the keys" I nodded. I got in on the passengers' side and put the keys in the car. I turned on the radio to see what was on. They played a song from Miley Cyrus. Alexia yelled at me to change the station. I went to a different station. The next station played Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Alexia started singing as loud as she could.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo_

_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

I started laughing. I love Alexia being on drugs. She was a lot of fun, but she was always fun. But this is more fun. Erik was right. She was fun when she was drugged

_'Cause I-I-I believe it_

_And I-I-I, I just want it all_

_I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Ha-hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo_

_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

The song ended. I was dancing while Alexia was singing. I love her.

"Alexia, you're an amazing singer even when you weren't trying." I said. She giggled.

"I'm not a good singer. You're funny, Ty." My phone started vibrating in my pocket. It was Seth.

"Hey Seth, what's up." I answered.

"Hey Seth." Alexia yelled. Seth laughed.

"Hey babe. How's Alexia?" I looked behind me and looked at Alexia who was trying to text someone.

"Um really high and crazy right now."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"So I don't have feel any pain in my body." Alexia yelled.

"Wow she has good hearing. Are you guys sure she's not a wolf like us?" I laughed.

"She smells sweet not like wet dog, Seth." He chuckled. I saw Emmett walking out of the hospital. "Seth I have to go. Maybe we can hang out later."

"Sure I would love to. Bye Ty ty, I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up. Emmett got in the Jeep.

"So Lexi, are you excited to be out?" Emmett asked.

"Umm yeah sure." Alexia didn't seem excited to go home with us.

"It's going to take time to get use to it, Alexia. Emmett and Rose are the best, I promise you." I looked at Emmett. He smiled at what I said.

"I know." I looked in the review mirror. Alexia was looking out the window. She didn't look happy. I guess her medicine wore off.

Emmett pulled up into the driveway. Everyone was standing outside waiting. Emmett got out and went to Alexia's door and helped her out.

"Welcome home, Alexia." Mom said.

"Thank you."

"Are you hungry, honey?" Mom was smiling.

"No, but maybe later." Mom nodded. "Thank you, Esme." Alice came running out of the house.

"Hey, Lexi. Rose and I have a surprise for you." Alice smiled and walks inside. Emmett and Alexia follow Alice.

"Mom, I'm going to hang out with Seth." She smiled. "If that's okay with you."

"No, go ahead. You haven't hung out with him in a long time." I smiled, too.

"Yea, I feel kind of bad. But Seth totally understands." Mom hugged me and kissed my head.

"I'm so happy for you, Tyler. And very proud of you." I hugged her tightly. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too mom." I let her go and ran to our meadow, where I find Seth sitting on a log. I transformed into my wolf and jumped on Seth. _Hey Seth._

"Hey Snow." That was the nickname Seth gave my wolf. Since my wolf was snow white. I licked Seth's face. "Whoa there Snow." I changed back.

"How's everything in La Push?" I got off Seth and sat on the log. Seth sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Good, but everyone misses you and Alexia. How is she?" I smiled and looked down for a second then looked at Seth.

"Right now she's still kind of getting use to everything. Before I left Alice was showing Alexia her new room that Rose, mom and Alice were designing." Seth chuckled. "What?"

"Now you have a niece who looks older than you." I punched Seth in his arm. "Hey now. I was just making a point." He rubbed his arm.

"No, you should have been at the fair with Emmett, Alexia, and Alice. When they were buying the tickets Alexia got in for free because the guy selling the ticket thought Alexia was 6." I laughed at the memory for that day.

"Are you serious?" Seth chuckled. "Wait did she have her face painted?" I nodded. "Yea I saw that picture in the living room. With Emmett and Alice face painted and a big stuffed animal."

"Yea." I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong, Ty Ty?"

"I have a weird feeling about something, but I don't know." Seth got up from the log.

"Maybe something wrong at the house." I got from the log too.

"Maybe. Come on, we have to see." I dragged Seth to the house. We got the house, but everything felt calm, happy, and a little loopy. I opened the door.

"Hey Ty, you're home early. Hi Seth." Mom was sitting on the couch reading a home magazine.

"Hi Esme."

"Is everything okay?" Mom put her magazine down and had a weird look on her face.

"Yea everything is fine. Why what's wrong?"

"I had this weird feeling everything was wrong. Where is everyone?" Mom put her magazine on the coffee table.

"Your dad is in his office, Alexia is in her room taking a nap, everyone went hunting, but Emmett and Rose aren't that far from the house just in case something happens to Alexia." A mirror broke upstairs. Alexia.

Mom, Seth, dad and I ran upstairs to Alexia's room. Mom opened the door. Alexia was sitting on the shatter mirror pieces on the floor. She was holding her broken arm to her chest. Her hand was bleeding

"Alexia, honey what happened?" Dad asked calmly.

"He told me to do it." Her voice was very shaky. Emmett and Rose came running in.

"What happened?" Emmett asked. "Lexi, what happened?" He kneads down to Alexia. She moved away from Emmett. She looked scared.

"He told me to do it." She said again.

"Who did?" Emmett asked. Alexia looked up at Emmett.

"Damien. He said I was a bitch, ugly, and no one wants me. I punched the mirror to get rid of him." Emmett sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Emmett, can you help me with Alexia's hand?" Dad asked. I looked at Emmett and he nodded. "Ty and Seth, can you clean up the mess?"

"Sure." Seth said. Emmett picked up Alexia and carried her downstairs. I walked to the hallway closet to get the broom and broom pat. I gave Seth the broom. "Was that the weird feeling you feeling, Ty?"

"Maybe." Seth swept onto the broom pat. "It's weird though. She just out of the hospital today and she injuries herself when we get home."

"Yea, but Damien just want her to feel guilty for everything. He wants her to suffer." I looked at Seth. "He's just very sick, Ty." I got up from the floor and walked downstairs to throw the mirror pieces in the trash. Seth followed.

"I know, he's sick, but Alexia doesn't deserve any of this." Seth wrapped his arms around my chest.

"I know Ty. But he's not going to hurt her anymore. He's in Arizona and she's here with werewolves and vampires to protect her." Seth kissed the top of my head. "Stop worrying about this, Ty. Alexia will be fine." Seth loosens his grip around my chest so I could turn around.

"Okay." I said in Seth's chest.

"Maybe you need to spend time with me and the boys for while." I giggled. "It's just a thought. It seem like you need time to yourself because you're stressing yourself out with protecting Alexia all the time." Sadly Seth was right. I was stressing myself out to protecting Alexia.

"Okay how about tomorrow?" I rested my chin on Seth's chest. He smiled.

"Sounds good."

**A/N**

**I changed to date to Erik's graduation. I know it Chapter 20 it said his graduation was in 10 weeks but I thought it would be better if I had his graduation in May while they're in April. So the next chapter will be Erik's graduation and a surprise.**

**Alexa**


	26. Chapter 24

**I do not own any Twilight characters. I own this story, Tyler, Erik, and Alexia (That's kinda me)**

_**A Month Later**_

**TPOV**

Erik was going to graduate in 3 weeks. Alexia has been healed very fast, her ribs are a lot better now that she doesn't have use oxygen machine every night. Emmett and Rose have been very careful with Alexia, but besides that they're great parents to Alexia. Emmett kept spoiling her with love, care and a lot of hugs, which he has been doing since I brought Alexia into our lives. Rose kept spoiling Alexia with different hairstyles and motherly love. It's good seeing Emmett and Rose so happy, well happier.

Alexia's birthday was in a month and Alice was already planning a party for her. Alexia loves the center of attention, but she was an only child so of course she loves being in the center of attention. Anyways Alice has been going super crazy with the idea of the party.

"How's everything going now that Lexi is your "niece"?" Seth asked. Seth and I have been a lot of time with each other since we couldn't because I was protecting Alexia all the time.

"It's great. Emmett and Rose are super happy, Alice is happy that she has a twin, Jasper's happy that Alice is happy."

"So everyone is happy?" Seth chuckled. I bumped my arm into Seth and smiled.

"A shorter version. Yes." Seth put his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you happy?" I looked at Seth.

"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because she's taken your 'spotlight'" I shook my head.

"I don't mind. She means everything to me. When we became friends she felt like family to me instantly. I would do anything for her." Seth chuckled. "What's funny?"

"Sorry, that sounded kind of weird like you're in love with her." I slipped out from Seth's arm and punched him. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean it that way, Seth. I mean like what Jake would do for me. Like family. I want her to be happy, feel love that she never felt by anyone." Seth kissed my cheek.

"I know what you mean, Ty. I was just playing with you." He kissed me cheek again. "How are Lexi and Erik doing?"

"They're completely in love. Alice told me that Erik never leaves Alexia's side, but only when she has to go to a different class. But when class is over Erik is standing outside the door waiting for her."

"Cute." I looked at Seth. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Are you happy with Alexia being part of our big family?" His smile got bigger.

"Of course, Lexi is great and she's lovable." Seth laughed. "Who couldn't be happy with Alexia?"

"Damon." At home no one said "his" name ever. Alexia is still trying to get over what "he" did to her.

"Yea, but he's stupid and doesn't see how great, lovable, sweet, caring person she is." I nodded. "So when is Erik's graduation?" I held up 3 fingers.

"3 weeks. Alice is taking Alexia to get her a dress for his graduation."

**3 Weeks Later**

"Alice, that hurts." Alexia yelled at Alice in Alice's bathroom.

"Well stop moving, Lexi." Alice yelled back at Alexia. It sounded like Alice was doing Alexia's hair. Alice was a little rough when it came to hair. "Stop moving, Lexi. I'm almost done." Yea Alice was crazy.

"I'm not moving, Alice." Alexia and Alice would yell at each other like they were actually sisters.

"Okay now I'm done." I walked upstairs to Alice's bathroom. I wanted to see how Alice did Alexia's hair. When I walked to Alice's bedroom Alexia's new dress was lying on Alice's bed. It was black and green flower patterns with a green ribbon around the waist. It was cute, but I didn't think Alexia would wear anything that wasn't pink.

I walked into Alice's bathroom. Alexia was sitting in front of the mirror. Her hair was up in a half-updo style with her ends curled and the side of her head was braided with small braids.

"Wow Alice you did an amazing job." I complimented Alice. She smiled. "You look beautiful, Alexia."

"Thanks. I hope Erik will love it." Alice snorted.

"He will, I promise. You look like a princess and you have your prince." Alexia stood up and hugged Alexia. Someone knocked on the door.

"Emmett! Get out of here. Alexia's not dressed!" Rose yelled at Emmett.

"Please she's my daughter I can see her in her panties and bra whenever I want." We all laughed at Emmett. "I didn't mean it like that so shut up. Anyways, Carrie called and said she and the girls are on their way." Alexia nodded.

"Okay." Emmett walked out of the room. "Rose can you help me put my dress on." Rose nodded.

"Lexi wedges or peep toe?" Alice asked.

"Peep toe, Ali." Alexia answered. Alice walked into her closet and came out with white peep toe heels. Alexia was clumsy like Bella, but she could walk in heels.

Alexia had her dress on and sitting on the bed putting on her heels. She looked beautiful and older.

"Carrie and the girls are going to be at the door in a minute." Alice said. The doorbell rang. Alexia got up and walked downstairs. Rose, Alice, and I followed. Alexia opened the door and Erik's sisters hugged her.

"Hey Alexia, how's your arm?" One of Erik's sisters said. I never met any of his siblings. He never told me he had any siblings in the first place.

"It's good, Carlisle said he has to check to see if I can take it off soon. Maybe as a birthday present."

"Awesome. Are you ready to go?" The other sister asked. Alexia nodded. "Okay let's go, oh by the way you look amazing." Alexia smiled.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." Alexia grabbed her bag and walked out with Erik's sisters. Alexia was spending the night at Erik's house with his sisters.

**ALPOV**

Carrie drove the girls and I to Erik's school, which was Forks High. (Tyler's old high school.) It was packed. A lot of cars were parked on the street. Apparently from what Kasey said the graduation was going to be on the football field. Which wasn't good for me because my heels were thin. I might trip, fall and hurt myself. Again.

"Crystal Anders." A teacher called a student. The girl's family shouted and yelled for her. "James Boyle." Shouting and yelling for James.

"Come on get to the Js already." Carrie said. I giggled at her statement. Carrie was very funny, well when she wanted to be.

We finally got to the Js. There were maybe 30 students before Erik. Carrie got her camera ready, Kasey got her sign ready, I got the air horn ready, Jamie got her voice ready to scream and yell, and the guys got ready for their yelling and howling.

"Erik Jacobson," the teacher called Erik's name. The whole family got up yelled, shouted and screamed. I pushed down on the air horn 4 times. Erik was smiling when he heard us yelling for him.

When the students threw their hats in the air everyone yelled and shouted. Family members walked down from the bleachers and to the students.

"Lexi, give me your shoes." Kasey said. I took off my shoes and handed them to her. "Go find Erik." I ran off the bleachers and went looking for Erik. He was talking to one of the teachers.

"Erik!" I yelled out his name. He turned and saw me. He held out one finger to the teacher. I ran to him and he caught me and spun me around a couple times. "I'm so happy for you, Erik. You're done with high school." He chuckled. Erik set me down and dropped his arms to his sides.

"I know. Oh Alexia this is my football coach Matt." I held out my hand for Coach Matt to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Alexia. Erik never stops talking about how amazing his girlfriend is." Coach Matt chuckled. Erik kissed my cheek.

"Erik, stop talking about me." I grabbed Erik's hand. "You're too cute, Erik-bear." Coach Matt chuckled.

"I'll see you around Erik. Nice to meet you, Alexia." Coach Matt walked around.

"Nice to meet you, too." I yelled. Erik put his arms around my waist. "I'm so proud of you, Erik-bear."

"Me, too. I did it and I'm done." I giggled. "So are you still spending the night at my house with the sisters." I wrapped my arms around Erik's neck.

"Yes, but your mom said you and the boys are going to be in the "man cave" and you're not allowed to bugs us girls." I kissed him. Erik pushed me close towards him.

"Got you guys on camera." Jamie yelled. Erik and I broke apart. Jamie giggled. "Kasey, you own 20 dollar."

**Next Day**

_**TPOV**_

Erik came over to drop off Alexia. I was watching them with Emmett and Rose, looking out the window. Erik and Alexia were kissing and hugging and kissing again. Alexia looked really happy and glowing. I gasped.

"Oh my god." I yelled. Erik and Alexia looked at us. Emmett closed the curtains.

"What?" Rose and Emmett asked. I still was repeating oh my god over and over again. "What?" Emmett yelled.

"Erik and Alexia had sex last night at Erik with his family in the house." I looked at Rose and Emmett.

"I don't see the problem I mean everyone in this house have sex in everyone's house." Rose and I waited a couple of seconds for Emmett to part the pieces together. "No fucking way. Are you fucking serious?" Emmett yelled.

"How do you know, Ty?" Rose asked.

"Roes, I'm surprised you did see it."

"See what?" I pointed to the window. "Fine." Rose opened the curtains a little to see Alexia and Erik.

"Now do you see it?" I asked.

"I don't kn…oh my god she's glowing." Rose said. Emmett was about to walk outside, but Rose grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going, Emmett?"

"Going to go talk you that boy." Emmett growled. The door closed. Emmett, Rose and I looked to see who it was. It was Alexia.

"Who are you going to talk to, Emmett?" Alexia dropped her bag by the door. She walked to us with her hands in her back pockets.

"Nothing, so what did you do last night?" Rose asked. Alexia smiled. "Well." Rose said. Alexia was just smiling and not saying anything. Meaning she's hiding something from us or she doesn't want to tell us. But she's probably thinking and the only person who can hear thoughts was Edward and he's not here at this time.

"Well, Erik's sisters and I had a make over, watched horror movies, took a lot of random pictures, made stupid funny videos on Jamie's Macbook, and made prank calls." Alexia explained. Rose punched my arm.

"Ow what was that for?" I asked her. I looked at Rose and she raised her eyebrow. Rose let go of Emmett's arm. "What?"

"She got a make over by Erik's sister." Rose said very low that Alexia couldn't hear her. "Maybe that's why she's glowing." I looked at Alexia.

"What else did you do, Alexia?" She looked around for a couple of seconds before she answered my question.

"Well umm Erik and I spend some time together when everyone was asleep." She smiled.

"And did what?"

"Erik and I snuck out of the house and walked around, and then we went for a drive. Why do you guys keep asking what I did with Erik last night? It's not like we had sex last night, Erik wants to wait until I'm ready and he wants to make my first time special." Rose punched me in the arm again. Emmett punched me in the same spot Rose punched.

"Ow! What the hell?" I rubbed my arm.

"If you didn't have sex with Erik then why are you glowing?" Rose asked. Alexia giggled.

"Because Erik's sister Kasey gave me a lotion that glows and gives me a little color. I can't believe you guys thought I had sex." Alexia walked to grab her bag laughing. "That's funny, guys. Good one." She walked upstairs.

"Tyler, you're stupid." Emmett said walking upstairs. Rose followed. I growled.

"How was I supposed to know she was wearing glowing lotion?" The doorbell rang. "I got it." I walked to the door and opened it. It was Seth. He was wearing a tux and his hair was combed back.

"Um hi Seth, what's up." I asked.

"May I come in?" He asked. I opened the door wide enough for Seth to walk inside. "Thank you. So is everyone here?" I shook my head and closed the door.

"Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward are hunting. I think they'll be back soon. Why?" Seth as came over 4 times this week and before I could talk to him he leaves.

"Oh, no reason." Seth looked around. It looked like he was nervous about something. He was keeping something from me, but not keeping it from my family.

"Seth, is something wrong?" I asked. He was about to answer, but the door opened. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella came walking in.

"Did we miss anything?" Alice asked. What the hell is going on?

"No, I was waiting for everyone to be here." Seth answered. I growled and crossed my arms around my chest. Is anyone going to tell me what's going on? I tapped my foot.

"Seth, I think you can go ahead. Alice will go get everyone." Edward looked at Alice. She nods and ran upstairs. "Bella, can you go get Carlisle." Bella nodded and walked in dad's office.

"Ok, what's going on here?" I growled.

"Go ahead, Seth." Edward said. Seth nodded. Emmett, Rose, Alexia, and Alice came down stairs. Bella came in the living room with dad and mom.

"Okay now that everyone is here. I want to say something." Seth looked at me. "Tyler Cullen, when we first met you're a very sweet happy carefree child and that's when I first imprinted on you. You explained to Leah that you lost your parents and got close to Leah. You were so adorable and I knew someday you were going to be mine. When I saw you with that guy Erik, I was hurt and crushed. Then that night you ran away from home to tell me that you were in love with me. We kissed for the first time. You were killed that night and you were changed into a vampire, a very gorgeous vampire with blue eyes. I was so happy with you and being your wolf." If I could cry tears would be running down my face right now. Seth walked close to me and grabbed my hands.

"Of course we were both crushed and hurt when Sam told me to stay away from you. You changed so much when we broke up. Sam saw how happy and in love we were and let us back together." Seth dropped my hands and dropped to one knee.

"Oh my god." I cried.

"Tyler, you are my sunlight, my moon, my world, my everything. You make me so fucking happy. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to see you when I wake up in the morning. Tyler Nicole Cullen, will you marry me?" A tear ran down Seth's cheek. I nodded at head.

"Oh my god. Yes Seth, I will marry you." Tears ran down Seth's face and got up. He put on a beautiful ring. It had purple diamond in the center with little white diamonds surrounding it. "How?"

"Carlisle. I asked for Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle's blessings. Alice helped me with picking out the right ring." Seth said.

"Seth, it's beautiful." I got on my tiptoes and kissed Seth. "Everything was beautiful, Seth." Seth kissed me back.

"Thank you, Tyler." He smiled under my lips.

**A/N **

**Hey Guys, **

**Sorry for the wait. But look I got chapter 24 done see because you just read it and now you're done and I have to write chapter 25 before my birthday. :O CRAP! My birthday is in 4 days *Screams loudly* O Okay deep breathes here. *Deep breath* Okay I'm good now. Anyways sorry for the freak out there *nervous laughter* Anyways the pictures for Tyler's ring and Alexia's outfit with shoes and hairstyle are on my profile :D Thank you for reading this and the chapter. Review please with a cherry on top or if you don't like cherries like me **** then sugar on top or you don't like sugar will then maybe sprinkles :D. Anyways thanks guys **

**Alexa**


	27. Chapter 25

_**June 14**_

**TPOV**

I was hanging out with Seth in our meadow. While everyone in the house cleaning and decorating for Alexia's 18th birthday party tonight. Once again it was Alice's idea. Alexia told Alice she didn't want a party, she just wanted to have dinner with Erik's family; but of course Alice yelled at her telling her she's going to have a party and she's going to like it. Just like Alice Alexia smiled and said yes. Man, Alice can be super crazy some times.

"Hmm 18. Why doesn't she look 18?" Seth asked. I giggled.

"She's curse will looking young." I answered. I looked down.

"What's wrong Ty ty?" Seth asked. I looked up at Seth. "Come on, something seem wrong." I bit my lip and brush my hair behind my ear.

"It's not fair, Seth. I'm stuck at 16 forever. Alexia is turning 18 today. It's not fair." I angrily said.

"Ty, are you jealous of Alexia?" I nodded. "Why? Thanks to you, she has a better life and away from super as fuck ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend. She stop cutting herself, has a better family, has amazing friends, and the world's best friend ever. She's in love with someone who's making her happy. How could you be jealous? When you made this happen."

"I know. I feel good that I did this. I don't know why I felt jealous of Alexia." Seth wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his chest. "Yea, I'm great I did this for Alexia. She's super happy." I smiled.

"Yea. So where's the birthday princess anyways? She wasn't at the house when I got there."

"Erik and his sisters took her to get her license. Later she's going to Erik's house for dinner and to open presents. After that she's coming back to the house for her party." I felt Seth's body shake.

"Another crazy Alice party. How did she get people to come to the party?" I giggled. "What?"

"Alexia tried out for cheer, but before she could try out. The girls' ask her if she was the girl on the Arizona cheer squad. She said yes. The cheer squad told her that she made the squad. Apparently they saw a video on YouTube of her that someone uploaded."

"How? Where?" Seth sounded confused.

"Alexia went to competition with her team and her mom recorded her and the team, but mostly her. Her mom sent it to the coach and the coach put it on YouTube."

"That's pretty cool. I have to see this video." I giggled. "What?" I rest my head on Seth's arm.

"Nothing. This just feels right, you and me forever. Wait does Sam know?" I looked at Seth. He nodded.

"Of course he knows. He told me that if I love you this much that I should keep you forever." I faked smile. "What's wrong?"

"So you don't care that you won't have little wolf babies, you know to keep the generation going." He shook his head. "Are you sure?" He nods his head.

"Of course I'm sure about not having kids. Tyler, you are the only thing that makes me happy." He kisses my head. "I love you so much." I smiled.

**ALPOV**

I just finished my driving test and my teacher was grading my test. I was so nervous. Esme and Carlisle were the ones teaching me how to drive because everyone one else were speeders.

"Well, miss Hale you did a great job. Congratulation you passed." My teacher said. I smiled big. He hands me my test.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." He smiled at me and got out of Kasey's car. I got out of the car, too. Erik, Kasey and Jamie came walking out. I ran to Erik and he caught me. He spun me around.

"I passed." I said happily.

"Oh my god, that's awesome Alexia." Kasey said. Erik puts me down. "Sweet now she can have your." Erik covers Kasey's mouth.

"Wait what?" I was confused. I look at Erik and then at Kasey. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Lexi-bear." Erik kisses my head. "Okay, it's your birthday." I nodded my head.

"Okay well I have to get my new license." I smiled. Jamie nodded. We walked inside the DMV. The people ask for my birth certificate. I gave them my birth certificate and my adoption papers.

"Okay, miss. Hale please, stand here." The guy said. I stood where the guy told me. He also told me not to smile. So I didn't. "Okay, miss. Hale I need you to sign here and you'll be done." He smiled at me. I signed everything I had to. "Great, here's your new license, miss. Hale. Oh happy birthday." I smiled.

"Thank you." I walked over to Erik and his sisters. "Hey Kasey, can I drive?" I gave her the puppy dog look. I know she couldn't resist it. No one can.

"Fine because it's your birthday." I hugged her. "Don't crush my car, though." She gave me her keys, which I gave back.

"Thanks, Kasey." I ran to her car.

"Shotgun." I heard Erik yell out. I saw him run ahead of me. I giggled. I got the drivers' side. I unlocked the doors and Erik and I got in. Erik rolls down his window. "Come on slow pokes." Kasey and Jamie laughed.

"Shut up, Erik. You should be sitting in the back." Jamie said when she got in the car. Kasey also got in. I start the engine and put my seatbelt on.

"Hey, it's my girlfriend's birthday today. So I get to sit in the front with her." Erik explained. I drive out of the parking lot of the DMV. I smiled. "So beat that."

"Shut up, Erik." I heard Kasey say. I giggled. It was funny listening to Erik and his sisters fight. I would fight with Alice because she's kind of like my sister, but she scares me and you don't want to mess with Alice.

Dinner with Erik's family was just amazing. Carrie and Mark made steak, mushrooms, baked potatoes. Of course Carrie made a cake, but she forgot that Alice was throwing a party for me later tonight, so she made a cupcake for me. It was very yummy. It was a marble cupcake with butter cream icing.

"Thank you so much Carrie. Everything was great." I hugged Carrie. She hugged me back and then let go of me. She held on to my shoulders.

"You're very welcome, Alexia. But you know you're family now." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Present time!" Jamie yelled from the living room. Carrie and I laughed a little and walked to the living room. Jamie and Kasey were sitting on the floor next to the love seat where Kyle and Kristen were sitting. Erik was sitting next to his dad on the sofa. Carrie sat on the sofa with Mark and Erik. I sat on the floor behind Erik's legs.

Here this is from Kyle and Kristen." Jamie handed me the box. It was medium box. I ripped the wrapping paper off the box. There was a pink nook, a couple journals, and a packet of pens.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing. Thank you so much." I thanked Kyle and Kristen. They smiled.

"Erik told us what your favorite books are, so we could add them to the nook." Kristen said.

"With some new ones." Kyle added.

"Thank you so much." I set the box to the side. Jamie handed me another present.

"This is from mom and dad." I ripped the wrapping paper off. Inside was a Canon EOS Rebel T3 Digital SLR Camera and adobe Photoshop. I gasped.

"Oh gosh, this is what I wanted for a while now. Thank you so much, Carrie and Mark." I looked at them and they were smiling.

"You're very welcome, Alexia." Mark said. Jamie handed me two cards.

"These are from Kasey and me." I opened the cards. They were both gift cards for Victoria Secrets and Hot Topic. "Everyone got you something good, so we got you gift cards to stores you like." I smiled.

"Thank you." I looked around and there weren't any more presents. "Is that all the presents?" I asked.

"Erik has a special present for you. Well a couple of special presents for you should I say." Kasey giggled. "But sadly he doesn't have time to show you one of your presents."

"Okay then. Well I better get going before Alice yells at me." I giggled.

"I'll drive you home." Erik said. He helped me get all of my gifts.

"Thank you again for everything." I smiled. I hugged everyone before walking to the garage with Erik.

"I can't wait to see your present." I smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled back. "Can I get a hint or two?"

"No, Lexi-bear."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"I want to make it special." He said. I pouted in the seat. "Babe, don't be like that." I stopped pouted.

"Fine."

"Finally!" Alice yelled at me. I laughed. "I thought I was going to have to get you myself."

"No, Alice. I was just enjoying myself with Erik's family." I smiled and rested my head on Erik's shoulder. Alice nodded.

"So how was it?" Alice asked.

"It was great. They got me all the things I've wanted, but couldn't have." Alice smiled.

"That's great. Come inside, Rose and I have a lot work to do. Erik, you can stay if you want, the guys are watching the game or maybe playing video games." Erik nodded. Alice walked inside.

"I'm surprise she let me stay." Erik whispered. I giggled.

"I heard that." Alice yelled. Erik and I followed slowly behind.

Alice and Rose were going crazy with my hair, outfit, and makeup. The theme of the party was Rock Star and of course I was the Rock Star today.

Alice was tizzing my hair like crazy. She left my bangs alone. She also used a lot of hairspray and she put pink hair extensions, which was pretty cool and rockin'.

Rose did my makeup. She used a lot of black eye liner, dark green, purple, dark blue and glitter. She put red lip-gloss.

"Okay you're done. Now we have to get your outfit on." Rose said. Alice handed me a purple corset with a tutu, fishnet tights with hearts, and black some kind of reptile skin ankle boots.

I put it all on and look in the mirror. I looked like a slut, but kind of like a rock star.

**ErPOV**

"Hey, Erik would you like something to drink?" Tyler asked. I nodded. She walked to the kitchen. She came back with bottled water, handed it to me and sat next to Seth.

I wasn't sure why Tyler was down here with the guys, but then again so was Bella. Edward and Bella weren't actually watching the game with Seth, Emmett, Jasper and I.

"The girls are taking a long time to get Alexia ready for the party." Seth said.

"Yea, sure." Emmett said who was still staring at the TV. "It's always like this. Alice and Rose go crazy with getting ready, truth me." I took a drink from my water. When someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Alexia was standing on the last step wearing a purple outfit with a tutu, black tights, and black boots.

I spat out my water. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Alice! Rose!" Emmett yelled. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked like a rocker goddess. She smiled at me. "What the hell did you do to her?" I heard Emmett yelled. Alexia looked down before walking to the couch where I was sitting.

"Emmett, she's 18 now. Stop treating her like a child." I heard Rose yell at Emmett.

"So what do you think?" Alexia asked. I shook my head to clear my head. She bit her lip.

"You look amazing, like always." I choked my answer out.

"Damn." Seth said. Alexia giggled. "Ty, you should dress like that."

"Ha. Ha. Seth, you're funny." Tyler said. Alexia sat next to me. I can't believe I'm dating this goddess.

"I hope you don't get jealous tonight." She said. I chuckled.

"I'm not leaving your side." I kissed her cheek.

Alexia greeted everyone at the door. A lot of guys who entered looked at her up and down. I clenched my fists until they turned white.

"Erik, calm down." I heard Tyler tell me. "Alexia knows who she's with and with always be with."

"I know. I'm just jealous and I told her I'm not leaving her side. But Alice told me to mingle around, she's watching her." I looked at door where Alexia was still, when I saw Lacey walk in.

"Shit." I said.

"What?" I shook my head. "What? Tell me." Tyler shouted.

"This slut from Forks high is here. She's always had a crush on me, but I keep telling her I'm not interested in her and I have a girlfriend. One day she told Alexia to fuck off and jump off a cliff." Lacey was talking to Alexia, when Alexia's smile disappeared and a smile on Lacey's face appeared. Lacey walked off.

I walked to Alexia's side.

"Lexi bear, you okay?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"This is my party, damn it. No one is going to ruin it for me." She said. I smiled. I grabbed her hand and pull her away from door and to the dance floor. The song Baby from Glee came on. I told Alice to play it when everyone started showing up.

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart

I started singing to her. Alexia looked very confused.

"Erik, what are you doing?" She asked.

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'

"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?

Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

She stepped back a little. I started walking around her. She smiled a little and looked around.

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I danced around her until she started laughing at me and danced with me. Some people were taking pictures of us. I know Alice was.

For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we're here together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm goin' down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Everyone started clapping to the beat. I knew I was making a fool of myself, but I was doing it for Alexia because she didn't believe me when I said someday I would sing a Justin Bieber song to her.

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I held Alexia close to me. Spun her around a couple of times.

I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone

I'm gone

I dropped to my knees handing her hand. Everyone clapped and yelled. I smiled at her. I got up and kissed her. She couldn't stop smiling and giggling.

"See, I told you." I said through her lips.

"Yea, don't do that again." She giggled. I nodded. "Okay, you thirst?"

"Very." She walked to the punch table to get her and me some punch. I felt someone brush his or her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, Erik that was romantic." I heard Lacey say. "I didn't know you liked JB." She walked in front of me.

"I don't." Lacey's hands slid down my chest and stopped. "Look, Lacey stay away from me." I tried to walk away.

**TPOV**

I was talking to some girls from Forks high who were friends with Alexia. I saw from the corner of me eye, Erik talking to Lacey. It looked like he was trying to walk away from her. That's where I come to safe him.

"Excuse me ladies." I walked to Erik. "Oh Erik there to you are. Emmett was looking for you. He needs to talk to you about something." He nodded his head and walked away. I smiled as he walked away, and then looked at Lacey and my smile disappeared.

"Stay away from Erik if you don't I'll have to beat the shit out of you. Got it Lacey." I said. She smiled.

"You think I'm scared of you. I'm not." She walked away.

Alexia started open presents people brought her. She got a lot gift cards, clothes, books, iTunes cards. Someone gave her razors and pills. I knew it was, too. It was Lacey. Alexia gave Alice the gift and Alice went to throw it away.

"Alexia, you have a special gift outside." Emmett said. Everyone walked outside. Outside there was a light blue 2010 Ford mustang.

"Oh my gosh, this is awesome." She yelled.

"Look inside." Rose said. Emmett handed Alexia the keys. She opened the door and a light brown, with black and white puppy jumped out and barked like crazy.

"Aww it's so cute." She picked it up.

"I hope you like her. My grandpa's dog had puppies and he asked if you would like one. He said this one was a special puppy just like you." Erik said.

"Why is this one special?" She asked.

"She has two different color eyes. Green and blue." He answered. Alexia smiled.

"She's adorable." She kissed Erik's cheek. "You know she has to stay with you, right?" He nodded.

"What are you going to name her?" Emmett asked. Alexia shrugged her shoulders.

"No one cares." Lacey yelled.

"I like Aquamarine. You know because of her eyes." Alexia said. Erik nods his head.

"Me, too."

Everyone walked inside to danced and mingle. Alexia went upstairs to Aquamarine in the bathroom.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to the kitchen.

"Where's Lexi?" She asked.

"Upstairs putting Aquamarine in the bathroom. Why? What's going on?"

"That Lacey girl is going to do something really bad." I ran out of the kitchen and upstairs when I almost ran into Alexia.

"Slow down, Tyler. Where's the fire." She laughed at her joke.

"Go find Erik. Now." She was confused. "Now, Alexia." She walked downstairs and I followed. She got to the last step and gasped. I looked at what she gasped at. It was too late.

Erik and Lacey were kissing. Erik looked at us from the corner of his eye and pushed Lacey away.

"Alexia, I swear." She ran back upstairs. Lacey had a smiled on her face. Wow I feel like this reminds me of something. Oh yeah, I'm sweet 16 party. But instead of me, it's Alexia and she's not turning 16.

"Tyler, please talk to Alexia. I swear." I stopped him from saying anything more. I shook my head and walked upstairs again. I walked to Alexia's room, which the door was closed. I could hear her crying. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Alexia, please open the door." I said. She didn't walk to the door. "Alexia, please."

"Why did Alice warn me about that?" She asked. Maybe I should have told her the truth and not tell her to go find Erik instead. "Why couldn't anyone of you tell me about this?"

"I'm sorry, Alexia. Alice told me to find you and I didn't know why, she just said that Lacey was going to do something bad." I answered.

"I hate all of you!" She yelled. "Go get Aquamarine and give her back to Erik. I don't want her here and I don't want to see him. Ever."

I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and grabbed Aquamarine. I walked downstairs to find Erik. He was leaning against the wall by the stairs.

"Here." I hand him Aquamarine. "She said she doesn't want her here and she doesn't want to see you." He grabbed Aquamarine from my hands.

"I swear, I didn't mean any of it." I shook my head. "Please believe me, Tyler."

"Erik, just give her some time." Erik took a deep breath and nodded. He walked to the door and left.

**A/N  
I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I was trying to put it up on my birthday, but that didn't happen. I'm very sorry, but here it is now. Links to pictures of Alexia's outfit, car, and puppy are on my profile :)**


	28. Chapter 26

**TPOV **_**Next day**_

Alexia locked herself in her room after she saw Erik kiss Lacey. She was really upset when she saw that. She hasn't come out of her room for anything not even to eat anything. Emmett tried to get her to open the door for him, but she didn't and she told him to leave her alone she didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone.

When I went to Erik's house to talk to Erik about why he kissed Lacey at Alexia's party. His mom said he hasn't come out of his room. His sisters' said that he has been crying all night.

"I didn't kiss her, I swear. She kissed me. I would never hurt Alexia, I love her too much to do that to her." Erik answered.

"If you would never hurt her then why did you push the girl away?" I asked. Erik put his head in his hands.

"I did, but she keep pulling me back." I heard him cry. I felt bad for Erik. He wasn't his fault. It was Lacey's fault. "I tried calling her, texting her, and face-time her but she ignores me."

"She's really hurt, Erik. She hasn't come out of her room after she saw you two kissing. She hasn't eaten anything."

"I need her back, Tyler. I can't live without her." He cried. "It's really hard doing this without her." I rubbed his back.

"Why don't you go to the house and try to talk to her." I suggested. He got up his bed. "Go." He walked fast out of his room and I heard him run downstairs to the garage. I got up and walked outside to my car. Before I left Erik's mom thanked me.

**EPOV**

I was in the main house with Bella because everyone was worried sick about Alexia. She wasn't eating anything. She was crying all night long and wasn't sleeping. She was really scaring us.

Someone rang the doorbell. I walked to the door to answer it. Erik was at the door. He looked at me when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee.

"Hello, Erik." I said. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hi, Edward. Is Alexia home?" He asked. I nodded.

"Lexi, Erik's here." I yelled. I heard her cry harder and started throwing stuff.

_Tell him to go away. I don't want to see him ever again._ She yelled at me in her head. I sighed.

"She doesn't want to see you. But she sitting at the window and it's opened. Why don't you surprise her outside her window." I said. He nodded and walked around the house. Yea Alexia isn't going to like this.

**ErPOV**

I walked around the Cullens' house to Alexia's window, where she was sitting swinging her legs and crying. She wasn't listening to music, which she usually does when she's upset. Maybe her ipod was dead or she couldn't find it.

I didn't know I hurt her that bad. I hope she didn't cut herself like she did 6 months ago. I really couldn't see if she cut her wrists. Tyler didn't tell me if she did or not. I was worried about if she did.

"Alexia." I shouted. She didn't hear me. "Alexia." I shouted again. She jumped when she heard me shout to her.

"What do you want, Erik?" She asked. She didn't look happy at all. "Did Edward tell you I didn't want to see you ever again?" She cried.

"He did, but I wanted to tell you the truth, Alexia." She rolled her eyes. "Alexia, I didn't kiss Lacey, I swear. She kissed me, I pushed away from her, but she pulled me back to her. I would never hurt you, Alexia." She stood up.

"I…I don't." She cried.

"Please believe me, Alexia. Lexi-bear, I love you." I said. She walked away from a second and came back with a rope. She dropped the end down to me, so I could climb up. "Please believe me, Alexia. Aquamarine misses you and so do I."

"How am I supposed to be believe you, Erik?" She asked. I sighed.

"Because I love you with all my heart. Why would I kiss a girl besides you? You're the only girl I want and will kiss." Alexia cried. "Please don't cry, Lexi." I walked closer to her, so we could see eye to eye. Of course I was taller her by 5 inches.

I looked into her hazel eyes and she looked into my blue eyes. I could see hurt, pain, and love in her eyes. She could probably see the love, pain, and broken in my eyes. I was broken because I haven't been away from Alexia before except for when she was in the hospital.

"I know how you feel, Lexi. I felt that way when you weren't talking to me." I grabbed one of her wrists and pushed her sleeves up. She didn't have any cuts on one of her wrists. I grabbed the other one and pushed her sleeve up, there was small cuts. She pulled her wrist away and pushed her sleeve down. "Why did you do that, baby?" I asked her.

"Because." She turned around from me. "I wanted to." She was holding her stomach. I walked in front of her and lift her shirt up. Her stomach was covered with cuts. I dropped to my knees. I kiss her stomach.

"Baby, why would you do this to yourself?" I cried. She sucked in air in pain. My tears fell on her cuts. "Please tell me." I was scared on where else she cut herself.

"Did you see now pretty Lacey was? Did you see how she looked? Then look at me last night. I looked like a slut." She cried. "I felt ugly."

"Baby, you were the gorgeous girl in the room. I couldn't take my eyes off you. It was your day and you looked amazing. You were mine." I kissed her stomach again. "Baby, you have to stop doing this to yourself." I kiss her stomach once again. I looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes.

"I know. I promised everyone I would stop, but I found the razors in the trash from Lacey's gift." She explained. She put her shirt down.

"What about the pills?" I asked. She shook her head.

"There still in the trash. Pills aren't my thing, Erik." I gave her a weird look. "What?"

"And cutting is your thing?" I asked. She shrugged. "This is why you shouldn't be by yourself in your room."

"It's not like blood was drawn. But then again I wasn't in the house in I did it. Why do you think I was the rope?" She explained. I got up. I grabbed her hand, walked to the door and unlocked it. "Where are you taking me, Erik?"

"To Carlisle. He needs to see this now." I dragged Alexia downstairs. Edward got up from the couch, so did everyone else.

"What's the problem, Erik?" Edward asked.

"Is Carlisle here?" I asked. He nodded. "Where is he?"

"He's in his office. What's going on?" I walked to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door. "Oh hello Erik. Oh Alexia, you're out of your room."

"Hi Carlisle. I wanted to show you what she's been doing in her room." Alexia started crying. I felt bad about telling Carlisle what she's been doing, but I have to help her with this problem.

"What has she been doing?" He asked. Alexia tried to pull her hand away from mine.

"Please, Erik don't." She cried. I pulled her sleeve up and shirt up under her chest. Carlisle got up from his chair. Alexia was crying hard. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

"Alexia, where did you get the razor to cut yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"From the trash." She choked out. Carlisle sighed. "What?"

"Alexia, didn't you see how bad your cuts look. They are affected with bacteria on the razor. I need to clean it with alcohol." Carlisle explained.

"Please, no." She cried. Someone knocked on the door.

"Carlisle is everything okay in here?" Emmett asked. "Lexi your out. Wait what is on you?" Emmett came in and looked at Alexia's stomach and wrist.

"Well Alexia went into the trash and got the razors Alice threw away that Lacey got her." I said.

"Why does it look gross?" Emmett asked. Alexia didn't answer him. "Anyone going to answer me?"

"It's affected." Alexia whispered, "from the bacteria in the trash." Emmett looked like he was going to hit something or cry.

"Erik, do you mind if you step out for a second?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head slowly. I wasn't sure if I should leave, but Carlisle was going to help Alexia. "I know this is hard for you Erik, but I need to clean her cuts."

"No, it's fine." I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall.

**EmPOV**

Carlisle laid Lexi on his desk. He pulls her shirt up to her chest. I know he was doctor, but it was still weird and wrong. He grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

Lexi was screaming in pain every time Carlisle cleaned her cuts with alcohol. She was holding my hand with her dear life. I know it was causing Carlisle to hear Lexi scream like that.

"I know it hurts Alexia, but I needed to do this before it gets bad." Carlisle said every time to cleaned her cuts. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. I hate seeing her like this.

"He's almost done, Lexi pixie." Carlisle threw away the all the cotton balls he was using in the trash. He grabbed some gauze and wrapped Lexi's wrist and stomach.

"Okay, I'm all cleaned, Alexia." Carlisle said. She was still crying. "I'm get you some medicine for the pain." He walked out of the room to get Alexia something to take the medicine with.

"Is…is she…okay?" I heard Erik asked. I looked up and he was in the doorway. His eyes were red. He was probably crying when he heard Lexi screaming and crying. "Is…she?" I felt really bad for him. He really can't live without Lexi. He would call the home and ask for her, but she would tell us she doesn't want to talk to him.

"Yea, she's okay. She's just in a lot pain." He nodded his head. He walked in the room, but stopped. "Lexi, Erik wants to see you. Can he?" She nodded her head. Erik walks in a little farther.

"I'm sorry." Lexi whispered. She rolled onto her side, so Erik and I couldn't see her face. "I'm really sorry." She cried. She started crying again. Thank god, Jasper wasn't here. He would be going crazy right now.

Carlisle came back with medicine and water to wash down the medicine. Lexi took the medicine and lay back on her side away from us. I could tell she didn't want anyone to see her at the stage.

"Um can one of you two take Alexia up to her room? Esme is going to make something for her to eat." Carlisle said. I looked at Erik.

"Why don't you do it, Erik?" I asked. "I mean you need something to eat as well, right?" He nods his head.

"Yea, I haven't eaten anything since the Alexia's birthday." He said. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay then. I'm sure Lexi won't mind." _Hoping she won't. _Erik walked up to Lexi's side and picks her up. She groans in pain. Erik walks out the door and up stairs. "Well I guess Lexi's passed out because her heart slowed down a little." Carlisle nodded his head.

"Yea, she needs her sleep. She hasn't slept all day." He said. I nodded my head.

Alexia's and Erik's heart started beating slowly, meaning they were sleeping finally. Before they fell asleep Esme came up to Alexia's room to bring her and Erik food. The air in the house felt calm and better, now that Alexia was okay.

"Alexia, I'm really sorry." I heard Erik told her.

"Do you still love me, Erik?" Alexia asked.

"Of course I still love you, Lexi-bear. I haven't stop loving you. I can't stop loving you." Erik answered. I heard Erik pull Alexia closer toward himself.

It got quiet after they stopped talking and fell asleep again. That the same time, Alice got home with Jasper from hunting this afternoon. Alice kept asking if Alexia actually did what she did, if she's fine, is she eating, and other questions I couldn't hear because she was asking them too fast for me to understand them.

"Alice, she's fine. She's upstairs with Erik sleeping." I answered. Alice put her hands on her hips and gave me a weird look. I raised my eyebrow. "What? That's what they're doing."

"Are you sure they're sleeping?" She asked. I nodded my head. "How do you know, Emmett?"

"Listen to their heart beat, Alice." I said. She finally stopped talking and listens to Alexia's and Erik's heartbeat.

"Fine. They're sleeping. But what if they did have sex." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

An hour or so Nessie and Jacob came over to see Alexia to see if she's okay. Nessie got her a stuffed wolf, which I don't understand because Alexia doesn't know about Jake, Sam, Seth, and the others were wolves.

"Thanks, Nessie it's cute." She said. Nessie nodded her head.

"You're welcome. So how are things now?" Nessie asked. Lexi shrugged her shoulder. "Well it looks like to me that you guys are working out."

"Doesn't mean we're laying in the same bed, doesn't things are working out." Erik dropped his head. "I want things to work out, but how can I truth him after he did that to me." Nessie put her hands on Lexi's face. Lexi was probably seeing the vision Alice saw and showed Nessie.

"See, he didn't kiss her. She kissed him." Nessie said removing her hands from Lexi's face. Lexi gasped. "Do you truth him now?" Lexi looked at Erik, who was looking down at the comforter. She put her finger under his chin to lift his chin up to look at her.

"Is this truth?" Erik nodded his head. She looks deeply in his eyes. "It is truth, I can see it in your eyes. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Erik. I feel so stupid for not believing you." Alexia cried.


	29. Chapter 27

_**2 weeks later**_

**TPOV**

Seth and I were looking for things for the wedding. We decided on when the wedding was going to be. We decided October 14 of this year. Of course Alice is going to be our wedding planner. She's going super crazy with it, which she always does with any party or any gathering. But she is letting me pick out my own dress, which I'm excited for.

"Okay, so you want to the theme to be fall?" Alice asked. I nodded my head. "Great." She writes down some stuff.

"So tomorrow are we going to find my dress?" I asked. Alice looks up at me.

"Of course. Do you guys know who's going to maid of honor, man of honor, braid maids, and best mans?"

"Rose as my maid of honor, Alexia as one of my braid maids, Leah as another braid maids, and Emily and Claire as my other braid maids." I answered. Alice smiled.

"Well Rose will love to hear that. What about you, Seth?" I looked at Seth. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well you have time to think about it."

"Okay, well I have to go. I'll see you ladies later." Seth kissed my cheek before leaving the house.

"Well, this is exciting. Tell me if you have any ideas for your wedding, Ty." Alice skips upstairs. I stayed downstairs thinking about my wedding until I heard Alexia started screaming like crazy. I ran upstairs to her room.

"Lexi." She sat up in her bed panting and looking around the room. "What happened?"

"Erik. He's. In. Trouble." She said breathless. I rubbed her back. "Some blond girl who looked like she was 13 killed him." Blond girl who looked like she was 13?

"What else happened, Lexi?"

"Some guys were helping her. One was bigger than Emmett, two blond guys, but one of them looked 13 too like the girl." Volturi.

"Lexi, we're they pale?" She nodded. "Hold on one second, Lexi." I ran to my room, grabbed my phone was called dad because he was at the hospital. I walked back to Lexi's room. She was now curled up in a ball.

"What's up, Ty?" He answered.

"Dad, Lexi just had a dream about Volturi harming Erik." Dad cleared his throat. "Dad?"

"That's very interesting. She had a dream about the Volturi?" Dad asked.

"Yes. No one told her about them either." I stated. Dad hmmed. "What?"

"Very interesting. Well I guess we're going to have a family meeting when I get home, then." I nodded my head.

"Okay, bye dad." I hung up the phone when dad says bye back.

**APOV**

Jasper and I were out hunting with Emmett and Rose. Emmett really needed to hunt since he's been with Alexia for 2 weeks without leaving her side. He was scared she was going to get hurt again or hurt herself. Her and Erik were back together and better now.

_Alexia laying her bed sleeping, she starts to tossing and turning in the bed. Then starts panting._

"_Please don't." She said in her sleep. "Please he didn't do anything." She clenched her fists._

"_Erik!__" __She __screamed. __She __didn__'__t __wake __up __from __her __dream._I gasped. Alexia never talked in her sleep before. That's weird. What was her dream about?

My phone started ringing. It was Tyler. I pushed the send button.

"Alice, please tell me you saw a vision about Lexi?" Tyler said.

"I did. What's going on? She never talks in her sleep." I asked.

"She had a dream vision about the Volturi killing Erik." I gasped. Emmett, Jazz, and Rose looked at me. "She doesn't know who the Volturi are."

"Hold on, Ty." I put Tyler on speakerphone. "Okay, Ty repeat what you said so Emmett, Jazz, and Rose can hear."

"Okay, so Lexi had a dream vision about the Volturi killing Erik." Tyler said again.

"Wait, how does she know about Volturi?" Emmett asked. Tyler groaned. "What?"

"No one told her about Volturi, Em." Tyler said. "She only knew about James and Victoria because Edward and Bella told her about them." Alexia doesn't know about other vampires.

"How do you know it was the Volturi?" Rose asked.

"She described Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri." When Tyler finished her sentence Emmett started running toward the house.

"Ty, we'll see you at the house in 5." I hung up the phone and ran after Emmett with Rose and Jazz following behind me.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled. "Emmett!" He kept running, he wouldn't stop for anything. Alexia was fine and Emmett knows it.

We got to the house and Alexia was on the phone Erik. She was making sure he was okay and alive. She was scared that her dream would come true; she didn't want to lose him again.

"I was scared, Erik." She said. Emmett wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Yes, it was a dream. I thought you were dead."

"It's okay, Lexi." Emmett rubbed her back. She turned around and looked at Emmett. She looked really mad.

"It's okay, Lexi? It's not okay, Emmett. I don't want my dream to come true and lose my boyfriend." She moved away from Emmett's grip. "If you're trying to comfort me, you're failing Emmett." Alexia walks away from Emmett and walks to Tyler, who was sitting on the couch.

"So how do we make sure this vision dream doesn't happen?" Tyler asked. We all shrugged. "Well, dad said we were going to have a family meeting when he got him."

"Maybe we should sent Erik and Alexia somewhere far, you know just in case the Volturi do come visit Forks." Rose said. Alexia was still talking to Erik on the phone. Tears would fall from her eyes here and there.

"I think that's a good idea and so should Tyler because they don't know we changed you." Jazz said.

"Where I am supposed to go? I'm not allowed on wolf land." Tyler said. No one said anything. It was really quiet.

"Maybe you and Seth could go on a little "vacation" away from Forks for a couple of weeks. We could tell the wolves what's going on." Edward said. The front door opened than closed.

"That's a great idea, Edward." Carlisle said. He walked into the living room where everyone was at sitting on the couch, the floor, loveseat or standing.

"What about Erik and Alexia?" I asked. Alexia was telling Erik what we were talking about.

"Well Erik's grandpa lives in Oregon, since I'm still on summer break and Erik has graduated. His grandpa said we were always allowed to come see him whenever we could." Alexia answered my question. I forgot Erik and Alexia went to Oregon for their first date.

"Perfect, then it's settled. Tyler and Alexia, I want you guys to get packing. Pack everything you need for a couple of weeks or so." Carlisle said. "Also pack your phone and phone charger." Tyler nodded her head and ran upstairs to pack.

Alexia asked me to help her pack. She wasn't in the mood to do anything. She asked Carlisle if Erik could stay over just in case they attacked his house or something. So Erik stayed with us until the day we were leaving.

**Next Day**

Seth was the first one to come up pick one of the girls. Tyler wasn't excited to leave again for the second time around. But she wanted to keep her family safe and herself. Like always.

"Do you have everything you need?" Seth asked. Tyler nodded her head. "Everything, Tyler?"

"Yes, Seth. I have everything." She yelled at him. Tyler took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just crazy right now."

"Understandable." He said. "How's Alexia taking it?"

"She's not taking it too well. She hasn't left Rose and Emmett's side." I answered. I helped Tyler carry her bags outside. "She knows it's for her safely and for Erik's, but she doesn't want to leave Emmett and Rose."

"She sounds a little like Tyler that one day you guys had to send her with us." I nodded my head.

"Please, don't remind me of that day." Tyler said

"Sorry, Ty." Seth and I said.

Seth and Tyler left an hour before Erik showed up. Before Tyler left she said bye to everyone. Her voice would creak every time she said bye. Poor Tyler.

Rose and Emmett were really upset Alexia was leaving. I felt like this was déjà vu, like the time we had to send Tyler with the wolves because Caleb was looking for her. Now we're sending Alexia away for a couple weeks.

"Do you have everything, Lexi?" Rose asked. Alexia was holding onto Emmett's side.

"Yes." Alexia wiped her nose on her sleeve. Not sure why she was wearing long sleeves, she hasn't been cutting and it was "pretty" hot outside.

"Do you have your phone with your phone charger?" Emmett asked. Alexia nodded her head. "What about your wolf and bear?" She nodded her head again.

"Do you have medication?" Carlisle asked. She nodded her head. "Good, don't forget to take it everyday."

"I won't." She said. She wasn't excited to leave, but she wanted to keep Erik and herself safe.

Erik was done putting Alexia's stuff in his truck. He walked to Alexia's side. She let go of Emmett's side and held onto Erik's side. Alexia was more worry about us. Emmett told her not to worry about us we would be fine.

"We better get going, Lexi." Erik said. She nodded her head. "Before we leave the house, make sure you have everything here."

"Okay." She walked inside with Rose.

A couple minutes later Rose and Alexia came outside again. They came back with nothing, meaning that Alexia had everything.

"So you have everything, Lexi?" Erik asked. She nodded her head. "Okay, you ready to go?" She shook her head.

"Lexi, you have to go. We need you, Erik and Tyler to be safe from the Volturi." Emmett explained to Alexia.

"I know, but still." Emmett gave Alexia one of his famous bear hugs, but this bear hug was different. It had love and care in it.

"I love you, Lexi. Please be safe." I heard Emmett whisper in Alexia's ear.

"I love you, too Emmett. I'll try." Before Emmett let go of her, he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you guys in couple weeks, I guess." Alexia got in Erik's truck. She waved her hand outside the window when Erik drove off.

I heard Emmett and Rose walk inside. Their only child leaving for her own safely.

**TPOV**

Seth and I were on the plane flying to mom's island that dad bought forever ago. It's been a while I've been here. The last time I was here it was father's day and the week (I believe) I got raped from Caleb. It felt good to be with the family that day, but I kept thinking about what happened to me and what Caleb did to me. I was so close from dying.

"Baby, you okay?" Seth pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Um yea just thinking about Alexia and Erik." Seth grabbed me hands.

"You were thinking about what Caleb did you, aren't you?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I mean we're going to mom's island to stay safe from Volturi. My family came here to try to get me to relax and stop thinking about Caleb that day."

"That was my fault, I'm really sorry Tyler. If I was actually showing you, you wouldn't have been raped or taken from me."

"Seth, it's not your fault and you know that. It was an accident, well kinda." I looked outside the plane window. "It's his fault because he walked onto wolf land. He knew he was messing with a girl who has a big family."

**AlPOV**

Erik drove to his house quick real to grab his stuff and say bye to his family. Kasey and Jamie were wondering why I was crying. I couldn't tell them that I had a dream about Erik being killed by vampires. So I just told them I missed my parents. They understood and said if I needed anything to come to them.

Erik and I walked to his room; so Erik could pack some last minute stuff, like his phone, phone charger, Ipod, and Ipod charger. I sat on his bed waiting for him to finish packing the little things he needs. He had already got his other bags packed with his clothes and a carry on bag. But then again Erik's family has a private jet just like the Cullens.

"Are you ready to go?" Erik asked me. I nodded my head. "Okay." Erik grabbed his bags and I grabbed the ones he couldn't get. We walked downstairs. Erik say bye to his sisters and mom and hugged them. I did the same thing.

"Please be safe." His mother said. Erik nodded his head. "You, too Alexia."

"I will, Carrie." I hugged her one last time.

Jamie was driving Erik and I to the airport. I sat in the back while Erik sat in the front of Jamie's car. I tried my best not to start crying again. It was really hard. So I looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. I felt Erik touch my leg. I knew he could sense my emotions right now.

"It's going to be okay, Lexi-bear." Erik said. I had a weird feeling that it wasn't going to be, just like Alice did.

_**Flashback (Yesterday)**_

"_I'm not really sure what part of the US they're coming from, but just in case they come to Oregon. Stay inside; do not go outside for anything. Do you understand me, Lexi?" Alice told me when she was helping me pack me clothes. I nodded my head._

"_Tell Erik the same thing Alice told her, baby girl." Rose said. _

"_I will, but Alice I had a weird dream last night that the Volturi will be coming to Oregon and Erik went for a jog in the woods and they got him."_

"_Well, just tell Erik to not go for a jog." Alice said. I nodded my head._

I didn't tell Erik about the dream, I didn't want him to worry so was already worried about this situation right now. He was worried about his life and myself. I never told him that I was in danger; I told him that he was in danger. Then he said if he was in danger than so was I.


	30. Chapter 28

**TPOV**

It was kind of weird being so far away from my family. I was in a different country without them, but I would call all the time. I need to know if they were okay and I need to hear their voices.

Of course Seth and I only been on mom's island for a couple of days, but it feels like two months. I was inside reading a lot of books. I didn't really want to go outside. Seth tried everything to get me to go outside with him. I only went outside to go hunting and that's about it.

"Ty, you need to get your head out of those books. Everyone will be fine, I promise." Seth said. Apparently I gave him a dirty look because he backed off.

"How do you know that, Seth? Volturi are the most powerful and dangerous vampires in the world. If they find out about how Alexia, Erik, and I know about vampires, my family will be killed, so will Alexia, Erik and myself."

"Yes, I know that, but the Volturi won't find out." Seth kissed the top of my head. I guess that helped me calm down a little.

**AlPOV**

Erik helped his grandpa clean the horses' stables, feed the animals, clean the animals, and what not. I took a lot of pictures of Erik helping his grandpa, some of the animals, Starr (my favorite horse in the world), Aquamarine playing in the hay, and Erik. There was so much to do, but I just didn't want to do them. I mostly edited my photos.

Erik and I were in his room. Erik and I were sharing a room, because I didn't want to be in a room be myself. I still get nightmares and my dream visions.

"Wow, Lexi. You're pictures are amazing." Erik was sitting next to me on his bed. He was watching me the whole time, he really hasn't left my side and I haven't left his.

"Thanks, maybe I can sent them to Kyle and see what he thinks." I looked at Erik and he nodded his head. I looked back at my computer screen. "This one is my favorite." I took a photo of Erik sitting on the fence (that them put the horses in to run around) watching the horses running. The lighting was perfect and so was the timing.

"When did you take that?" Erik pointed to one photo I took when he was sleeping. I blushed.

"When you were done helping your grandpa and after lunch." Erik started tickling me.

"Lexi-bear, you're a creeper. You know that." I laughed.

"No, I'm not. You looked so peaceful and gorgeous. I had to take a photo of you sleeping." Erik stopped tickling me. "I can delete it, but I already sent it to your mom, and brother."

"Alexia." Erik shouted my name. "Why would you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Tell me or I'll tickle you again."

"Okay, fine. I was talking to your mom while you were sleeping and I kinda told her about how I took a photo of you sleeping. She said she wanted to the photo, so I sent it to her. For your brother, I just wanted to see what he thought about my photos." I explained. Erik sighed.

"Alexia." He said. I smiled.

"It wasn't a bad photo. I would never take a bad photo of you. I couldn't if I tried."

"Whatever, Lexi-bear." Erik leaned back of the bed. I closed my computer screen, put it on the desk and laid my head on Erik's chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I really wish I could stay this way forever.

"You take better pictures of animals and landscape. But some of your portrait are pretty good."

"So you're saying that my portrait are ugly." I teased him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you're better at taking landscape pictures and animal pictures."

"I know, I'm just teasing, Erik-bear." I kissed where his heart was.

**EmPOV**

Alice has been watching Tyler, Alexia and the Volturi all at the same time. I'm really surprise she doesn't have a headache, but wait can vampires get headaches. Probably not. Anyways Alice had been keeping an eye on both of them. Alexia calls every time she goes to bed and at lunchtime. She keeps saying she really wants to come home, but she knows it's not safe yet.

Couple days ago her and Rose talked on the phone for 4 hours. Lexi was just telling her of all the pictures she took, going horseback riding with Erik, writing in her new journal, and staying around the ranch. Rose told her that she really missed her and wished she could come home right now.

"That's good, sweetie. No. No. You can go outside when the suns out, you know that." Rose said. I wasn't 100% sure what they were talking about. Lexi probably wanted to go outside for a while or something. "Yes of course you can."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered. Rose put up her pointer finger. I rolled my eyes. I really hated when she does that. "Rosie."

"Hold on, Emmett. No, he wants to know what we're talking about. Yea." Rose laughed.

"Ugh!" I sat next to Rose on the bed. I want to know what they're talking about, because it's so random to just hearing Rose's answer.

"Okay, hold on." Rose handed me the phone. "Lexi wants to talk to you since you want to know so bad what we're talking about." I grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Hi, Em. How are you?" Lexi asked. It was so good to hear her voice again. Even though I heard her voice couple days ago.

"I'm really good, but miss you very much." She sighed.

"I know. Plus Alice said that Erik and I have to stay here for another couple weeks. Of course Tyler and Seth do too." I growled.

"Did Alice say why the Volturi are coming to Forks? We didn't do anything wrong except maybe change Tyler because she was dying."

"And you told two humans about vampires." I rolled my eyes. Of course Lexi couldn't see me do it, but still.

"Yea, okay fine. We did that." I heard Lexi giggle. "What's so funny, Lexi?"

"Oh sorry, Erik is lying next to you." I growled.

"In the same bed?" Rose nodded her head. "Why!"

"She doesn't feel safe sleeping alone, so she's sleeping in Erik's room." Rose explained. I growled again. I hate when Erik and Lexi sleep in the same bed together. I know they won't have sex, but still.

"Em, I promise we're not doing anything. Especially in his grandpa's house." I let out a sigh of relieve. They better wait until they're both ready. Not like Tyler having sex with a lot of guys after Seth broke her heart. I'm not getting over that. Ever.

Alice walked in the room with a weird look on her face. Something was wrong. Hopefully it had nothing to do with Tyler or Lexi.

"Umm Lexi honey I'll call you later today."

"Oh okay. I love you Emmett."

"I love you too, Lexi." I hang up the phone.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait. I had a lot going on. I hope everyone had a great Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate :)**

**I hope everyone has a Happy New Year :)**


	31. If you forgot what happened

**Summary:**

Tyler was starting her first day of kindergarten. When her parents came to pick her up they were killed in a car accident on their way home. The Cullens' find out about little Tyler who had no parents. The Cullens' adopt Tyler as their own. Tyler gets close to Emmett and Rose. Tyler goes through a lot with being with the Cullens. Meeting other vampires, meeting new people, meeting wolves, falling in love, broken hearts, and having sex, using drugs, and drink alcohol and more.


	32. Chapter 29

**Erpov**

Lexi and I went outside when it was sunny to clean the animals. Aquamarine really loved running through the water when Lexi or I sprayed the other animals. Lexi took pictures of Aquamarine playing in the water. Lexi put her brand new camera in a place where she couldn't get it wet. Kyle promised Lexi that he was going to get her a water-proof cover for her camera.

I was spraying Lexi and she was throwing water at me from one of the buckets. Hearing Lexi giggle was the best sound I ever heard. I love when she laughs and giggles.

"Erik, stop it." She giggled. She threw more water at me.

"Not until you stop first." I sprayed her with more water. Her shirt and shorts were dripping with water.

"How about at the same time?" I nodded my head. "On the count of three."

"Okay." I answered.

"One." We were still getting each other wet. "Two." "Three!" I stopped spraying water at Lexi, but she threw more water at me.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." She put the bucket down on the ground and smiled at me.

Aqua wasn't happy when the water was turned off and the towels were coming out. She likes air drying, but Lexi said had to comb through her hair to get the knots out of her hair. Lexi and I dried all the animals even Aquamarine.

"I'm going inside to take a quick shower a then take a nap." Lexi said when we were done with cleaning and drying the animals. I nodded my head. She kissed my cheek before grabbing her camera and walking to the house.

I watched her as she got farther away.

One day I will marry this girl. I couldn't live without her, she was part of me. If she died I would die with her.

After I put everything away I walked to the house. I could hear the water running upstairs and Lexi singing. She had an amazing singing voice, but she couldn't sing in front of a crowd because she had bad stage fright.

"Erik." I heard my grandpa call me from his den.

"Yes, grandpa." I poked my head in his den.

"Did you clean the animals like I told you?" He asked.

"Yes sir. They are all clean." Grandpa nodded his head. "And everything is put away as well."

"Good. Your grandma made lunch for you and sweet cheeks." Grandpa gave Lexi a couple of nicknames, like sweet cheeks and Erik's girl. My grandpa makes me laugh.

"Alright, I'll tell Lexi once she gets out of the shower." Grandpa nodded his head again. I walked to the stairs and walked up to my room. Lexi was singing a song by Avril Lavigne.

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know?

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you

I'm with you, yeah-e-yeah

Her singing voice was gorgeous. She would never sing in front of me because she starts freaking out and she runs to the bathroom. Alice tried to get her to sing while Edward played the piano, but Lexi refuse to sing even though she was going to sing for the Cullens.

I heard a vibration coming from Lexi's side of the bed. It was Lexi's phone. Alice was calling. Maybe it was important, but Lexi was in the shower. So I answered.

"Erik?" Alice half yelled.

"Yes?"

"They are there! Stay inside until we get there. We are on our way." My heart started beating fast as possible. "Please tell Lexi when she gets out." I hung up the phone. I can't believe this was happening.

"Erik, who was that?" I turned around. Lexi had a towel wrapped around her chest and her hair was wrap in another towel.

"Alice. Said. They. Are. Here." She had a smile on her face, but when she saw the look on my face her smile disappeared.

"You don't mean the Cullens, do you?" I shook my head. Lexi started breathe heavily and then she fainted.

**APOV**

I had a vision that the Volurti were in Oregon in the same area when Lexi and Erik were staying. I called Erik, I know he would pick up and told him to stay inside until we got there. Erik wasn't sure who I was talking about until I told him.

The family and I were running to Oregon. We could have flew there, but running there was faster than flying.

"_Erik, who was that?" Erik turned around. Lexi had a towel wrapped around her chest and her hair was wrap in another towel._

"_Alice. Said. They. Are. Here." She had a smile on her face, but when she saw the look on Erik's face her smile disappeared. _

"_You don't mean the Cullens, do you?" Erik shook his head. Lexi started breathe heavily and then she fainted._

"Alice what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Erik told Lexi the Volturi was there and then she fainted." I explained.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked. I nodded my head.

"She didn't hit her head on anything. Her body just dropped on the floor." I explained.

"_I knew I smelled humans that have very tasty blood here." Jane said. Felix and Alec nodded in agreement._

"_Of course you did, sister. We all did." Alec said. Erik and Lexi were tied up laying on the ground. Fear in their eyes._

"_They also smell like Cullens." D__emetri _ _said. Jane, Felix and Alec nodded in agreement. _

"_Aro is not going to be happy about this." Felix said. He picked up Lexi and threw her over his shoulders. Demetri did the same to Erik._

I grasped. Everyone stopped running.

"Alice what's wrong?" Rose asked. I shook my head. I knew if I told them, Rose and Emmett would be running as fast as they can to get to Erik and Lexie before the Volturi do.

"Alice, tell us now." Emmett said through his teeth. I looked at Edward. He looked down at the ground.

"Well..." Before I could say something Bella asked me something.

"Is Tyler and Seth okay?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"What about Erik and Alexia?" Esme asked. I didn't say anything. "Alice?" Emmett and Rose took off running.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix find Lexi and Erik. They were taking them somewhere I just don't know where." Carlisle and Esme ran after Emmett and Rose.

"I don't blame you, Alice. But you can't keep that stuff from Rose and Emmett." Bella said.

"Don't you think I know that, Bella." I yelled at Bella.

"I know you know. But Lexi is their baby girl. They would do anything to keep her safe." I rolled my eyes. "Even though she's in danger right now."

"I know that." I growled. Bella took off running. Edward look like he was about to attack me. "What? You saw and you know."

"Yes, but you didn't have to yell at Bella like that." Edward ran after Bella. Everyone was upset with me. But if they were me they would say anything because they would know it would be the right thing to do. But they're not me and I'm trying to protect Alexia from the Volturi. I've been watching the Volturi every move and I have a vampire headache (Not really).

"Everything is going to be okay, darlin'." Jasper said. I sighed.

"I hope you're right, Jazz." Jasper kissed the top of my head before we both ran after everyone.

**EmPOV**

I can't believe Alice wouldn't tell everyone about the vision she had about the Volturi in the same area as Lexi and Erik. Lexi and Erik are in a lot of danger now that the Volturi are in the States.

Rose and I were running as fast as we could. We had to get there before the Volturi catch the scent of Erik and Lexi. Or our scent.

"Do you think we'll get there in time?" Rose asked as she ran next to me.

"Rose, we don't even know when Alice's vision was going to happen. It could be tomorrow, two days or two weeks." I answered her. "But you can't worry so much. I'm trying so hard not to worry as much, but I am."

Rose and I got to Erik's grandparents' house. I sniffed the air a little. Didn't smell like the Volturi were here.

"It's safe." I told Rose. She nodded her head.

"Do you really think it's safe, Emmett?" A high pitch female voice said. Jane. Rose and I turned around. Felix had Alexia in his arms.

"Let them go, Jane." Rose growled. Jane put her pointer finger to her lip. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Well I would, but Aro has already seen all three humans. Well two humans and a new vampire with the blue eyes." Jane said. Tyler.

"She was dying." I said.

"It doesn't matter. You Cullens told her what you are, meaning all you Cullens have to deal with the price of telling humans." Alec said. I growled.

"This girl smells mouthwatering. Like a forbidden candy." Felix said. Felix moved his mouth to Lexi's neck. She flinched.

"No please don't." I cried out. Jane signal Felix to stop. "She's innocent and so is the boy."

"Really now?" Jane said. She barely touch Lexi, then looked at her and she started screaming in pain. It broke my heart to hear her scream like that again. I dropped to my knees.

"Stop it!" Lexi screamed. I looked up and Jane dropped to her knees in pain as well as Felix, Alec, Demetri and Felix. Felix dropped Lexi. "Leave my family alone." She yelled. Demetri put Erik on the ground. What cause Jane to drop to her knees in pain?

Lexi grabbed Erik's arm and ran ton my side. I hugged her tightly without breaking her.

"Well I see the girl could be useful from Aro's collection." Jane said as she got back to her feet.

"She will not join the Volturi." I heard Carlisle say. Everyone was walking up next to Rose or me. "Neither will Tyler."

"Well too bad." Felix said. "We need to take something to Aro."

"You will be taking no one to Aro." Edward said. Jane looked at Edward. I'm pretty sure she try to cause him pain, but Bella was blocking her ability.

"We will be taking someone." Jane said through her teeth.

"Well you will be taking someone, but just not in the States." I heard Alice say. Jane growled at Alice.

"Fine. Someday we will get you Cullens." Jane turned around and started walking. Felix, Demetri and Alec followed behind her. After the Volturi left everyone turned to Lexi.

"What?" She said.

"How did you cause pain to Jane?" Bella asked. Lexi shrugged her shoulders.

"I just did. She was touching me when she causing me pain, so I reversed it so she was the one in pain."

"Very interesting." Carlisle said. "So by a touch you can get anyone's ability and use them yourself. That's probably why she's getting these vision while she's sleeping."

"I guess. But how can it work when I'm human?" Lexi asked.

"It still works even though you're human. Bella's ability worked on Edward when she was human. Alice's ability worked when she was human." Carlisle explained.

"What about Tyler's?" Lexi asked.

"Well Tyler's is more different. Hers is more physical, then mental." Carlisle answered. Lexi nodded her head.

Erik and Lexi said good-bye to Erik's grandparents. They had their stuff in the car Alice and Jasper drove over, since now everything was safe now the Volturi will leave us alone. For now.

Alice called Tyler and Seth to tell them it was finally safe and Lexi had an ability. Tyler was asking what Lexi had. Alice told Tyler everything on what happened to Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri. Tyler was very proud of Lexi.

"That was pretty cool and brave on what you did, Lexi." I hugged Lexi and kissed the top of her head.

"I saw what pain she was causing you when she was causing me pain. You've been through a lot seeing in pain, Emmett." She looked up at me with her hazel eyes.

"I know. I don't want you in pain anymore." She smiled.

"I'm not in pain anymore, Emmett. I have a great boyfriend, great people who love me, the best family I could ever ask for, and great parents." I smiled.

"We are great parents, aren't we?" I asked. Lexi nodded her head.

"The greatest." She giggled. I kissed the top of her head again.


	33. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**Epilogue: Tyler and Seth's Wedding.**

_**A year later: October 14**_

**TPOV**

This was it. I was getting wedding to Seth. This was my big day and I was really freaking out. Was everyone here? Was Seth having second thoughts? Was everything ready for the wedding and wedding reception?

"Tyler stop freaking out," Rose said while doing my hair. Rose and I were in my room getting ready for my wedding. We were having the wedding at the house, like Bella and Edward's wedding. Rose was going to do my makeup after she was done with my hair. Rose did Alexia, Leah and her own hair and makeup before she started with myself.

My bridesmaids were already in their dresses. It had a ruffle strap, that was a reddish pink color. It was hard to pick out the right dresses for them. Alice had to fit Alexia's dresses because she was my only short bridesmaids and the dress I picked out was very long on her.

I was finally happy when Alexia graduated from high school before my wedding. She was really stressing out because she had a lot work to do and she was almost failing her classes because of all the planning of the wedding. So now she's good with everything.

She got accepted to a designer college in New York, working at a Humane Society, and helping girls who went or going through the same thing she went through a year ago. Her and Erik broke up because Alexia couldn't deal with a long distance relationship. Erik understood, but upset that they broke up. Erik and her are still friends.

"I'm sorry, Rose. It's kind of stressful right now."

"Well you need to stop moving so much. So I can finish your hair for your wedding." I stopped moving, so Rose would stop pulling on my hair so much.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes. It was kind of weird Sam was letting Seth marry me because I'm a vampire. But Sam's allowing it.

Everyone was ready except for me. I need to get in my dress. I was starting to stress out, everyone was telling me everything was going to be fine. Alice brought Jasper to relax me a lot. I felt a lot better. I really need that.

"Tyler, are you ready?" Alice asked while Rose was and tying my dress up. My dress was obvisous white, hugged my curves, the straps hugged my shoulders, and tied in the back.

"Almost." I put on my veil on over my face.

"Okay, well make it quick. Everyone is already here and everyone is ready." Alice walked out. Rose looked at me.

"What?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful." I hugged her, then I let go.

"Thank you, Rose." I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready." Rose and I walked out of my room and downstairs.

Mom and dad were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They were smiling so big it look like they face was going to stay that way for a while.

"Tyler, honey you look beautiful." Mom said. Dad nodded his head in agreement. Mom and dad were walking me down the aisle. I really couldn't decide which one was going to walk me down the aisle. So I chose both my parents.

"Are you ready?" Dad asked. I nodded my head.

Rose, Leah, and Alexia walked down the aisle with Jacob, Edward and Emmett. Rose was walking down the aisle with Emmett, Alexia was walking down the aisle with Edward and Leah was walking down the aisle with Jacob.

The music started playing. Everyone sitting down stood up, turned around and looked at me. They were all smiling. Dad, mom and I started walking down the aisle. Seth had a big smile on his face. I felt like I was going to start crying.

Dad and mom handed me off to Seth.

"Take good care of her for us, Seth." Dad said before sitting next to mom in the crowd. Seth and I faced each other.

"Family and friends of Seth Clearwater and Tyler Cullen, we have gathered to witness the promises that this couple have come to make to each other. We join in prayer for their happiness as a married couple.

Marriage is an intention of God for the human family. When God created us, we were made in the divine image, male and female. God created us to marry and conceive children, to live together as families and to learn how to love one another. This wedding of man and woman is a partnership in caring for each other and for children. Mutuality and independence learned in the family are a great strength of human society. From generation to generation we pass on happy family life. It is a great heritage to inherit.

Although married life is not for everyone, it has provided an opportunity for caring and responsible sexual intimacy that can convey love and create new life. Marital union can mediate spiritual unity in a bodily mode that transcends the limitations of speech. In day to day experience a husband and wife can know the meeting of minds, the communion of spirits and the joining of bodies." The preacher said.

Seth and I read out vows to each other. We repeated everything we needed to before we put on our rings.

"By the power of Washington, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Seth smiled before kissing me. Everyone wooed and cheered. Seth and I walked up the aisle followed by Rose, Alexia, Leah, Jacob, Edward and Emmett.

Everyone was at the reception waiting for the groom and bride. Music was playing loudly. I'm pretty sure everyone was dancing on the dance floor. Seth and I walked in the tent Alice had set up for the reception. Everyone was wooing and cheering. Everyone looked happy and looked like they were having a great time.

"Kiss her!" Jacob yelled. Seth did what Jacob said. I giggled.

"Thank you everyone for coming." Seth said. Seth and I walked to our table where Rose, Emmett, Edward, Alexia, Jacob, and Leah were sitting. Well Alexia wasn't actually sitting at the table, she was sitting with her next boyfriend.

Alexia met the guy when she went to Arizona to visit her parents. She's been dating this guy for 2 months now. She just as happy as she was when she was with Erik. But this guy was 2 years older than her and in the air force. Erik wasn't really happy when he sees her with her new boyfriend because he still has feelings for her.

"Everyone enjoy!" I yelled. Alexia dragged her boyfriend on the dance floor and started dancing. Anyone who wanted to dance followed Alexia and her boyfriend.

Don't care what they say

All the games they play

Nothing is enough

Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)

I want you tonight, I want you today

I want you tonight

Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

After everyone was done eating the food. Seth and I had our dance. The song that was playing was Bruno Mars "Just the way you are"

Seth was lip syncing it to me. I couldn't stop smiling. Everything felt like it was moving slowly or stopped moving all together. It was a perfect moment for me and Seth.

Alexia was taking photos of Seth and I dancing. Alexia was doing a lot of my wedding, she taking photos, reading her speech, and singing for us. She was nervous about reading her speech and singing in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone, I hope you guys are having a great time. I know Seth and Tyler are because this is their day.

I knew Tyler for a while now when we were in school. I didn't think she knew me because I was invisible at school. Tyler came to me to help me with my problem and became my best friend. She helped me see the real me not the girl I use to be. She helped me find love, even though the first love didn't work out. But thanks to Tyler, I can be myself and not hurt myself anymore. Thank you Tyler, you're the best. Congratulations Tyler and Seth." Alexia sat down and everyone clapped.

Jacob read his speech. It was kinda funny when Jake was reading his speech because he was saying all the little moments Seth and I had. Gotta love Jake.

After Jake read his speech, Seth and I were going to cut our cake. This was going to be fun to watch and what not because I don't eat food anymore. Seth stuffed cake in my face and did the same to him. Cameras were going off like crazy.

After the cake cutting, Alexia got up on stage. She looked like she was going either faint or puke. She looked at Jasper and took a deep breath.

"Tyler, wanted me to sing a song at her wedding. I thought she was joking, but she was 100% serious. I told her I couldn't sing on stage. She knew I was a good singer and she knew I could do it. So this is for Seth and Tyler." She said into the microphone.

The music started playing. It was "For you I will" by Monica.

When you're feeling lost in the night,

When you feel your world just ain't right

Call on me, I will be waiting

Count on me, I will be there

Anytime the times get too tough,

Anytime your best ain't enough

I'll be the one to make it better,

I'll be there to protect you,

See you through,

I'll be there and there is nothing

I won't do.

She started to sing. She was kind of quiet at first, but then she looked at me and got a little loud for everyone to hear her.

I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero your strength

Anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you,

For you I will.

I will shield your heart from the rain

I will let no harm come your way

Oh these arms will be your shelter

No these arms won't let you down,

If there is a mountain to move

I will move that mountain for you

I'm here for you, I'm here forever

I will be your fortress, tall and strong

I'll keep you safe,

I'll stand beside you, right or wrong

Alexia was doing such a great job. She was actually singing in front everyone on stage. She was swaying to the music and enjoying herself. Everyone was clapping to the beat. I felt like was going to cry. The song was perfect for Seth and got up and gentle pulled me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)

I will be your hero your strength

anything you need (I will be..)

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you

For you I will

For you I will, lay my life on the line

For you I will fight, oooooh

For you I will die

With every breath, with all my soul

I'll give my world

I'll give it all

Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)

And I'll do anything

Everyone started dancing with Seth and me. It was another perfect moment. I asked Erik's if his brother would take photos while Alexia was reading her speech and singing for us. He said he would love to. Erik's brother was taking photos of this moment because Alexia was on stage singing. I asked Erik's if his brother would

I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero your strength

Anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you (Promise you)

For you I will, I will, I will, I will,

I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero your strength

Anything you need, (Anything you need)

I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)

I will let you wait for all times

Promise you (I promise you)

For you I will (Ooooh)

I promise you

For you I will

The song ended and everyone wooed and cheered. Alexia took a bow. I ran on stage to give her a hug. I let go and she was crying. I wiped her tears away. She smiled.

"Thank you so much Lexi for singing at my wedding." I said. She nodded her head. "It meant so much to me for my best friend to sing for my wedding."

"You're welcome. Thank you for believing in me, Tyler. You're a great friend." She hugged me before letting and walking off stage.

After the reception I changed into a different outfit. Something more casual. Like a dress Alice bought from American Eagle. It was blue and hugged my curves.

Seth and I said our thank yous to everyone who came to the wedding and goodbyes to our family members. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to anyone. Not yet.

I hugged everyone. Alexia cried like crazy. She was very sensitive and she doesn't like goodbyes. When I get back from my honeymoon she was going to be gone with her boyfriend. She was going to live with her boyfriend in Arizona. She was safe because she was going to live in base (I think) with him.

"I'm going to miss you, Tyler." Alexia hugged me tightly (for her). "Call me when you get back from your honeymoon." I nodded my head.

"Please be safe, Lexi. We don't want anything to happen to you again." I told her.

"Of course." She let go of me to wipe away her tears. She hugged me one last time before saying goodbye to everyone else.

This was it. This was my life now. It was going to be forever and nothing could break it. Ever.

**A/n**

**I'm sad it's over. But everyone is happy. Pictures of Tyler's two dresses, hairstyle, bridesmaids' dress and hairstyle on my profile. **

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerts to story and adding it to your favorite stories. You guys are the better. I wouldn't have finished the story without you guys. Once again thank you so much guys. I love you guys.**

**Alexa**


	34. Another Story (ies)

I was thinking about writing a story about Erik and Alexia and also a story about more of Tyler and Seth. Leave a comment if you think I should.

Alex


End file.
